Just Coincedence?
by Innocent heart2
Summary: After Yuki forgets their anniversary, Shuichi, teary-eyed and all, ran to the safe haven of his cousin's home. Once Yuki realizes what he's done, he goes over to Usami Akihiko for advice. What will become of the two lovers?
1. My Cousin's Fight

_**Mizu: First Crossover! Yay! I hope that this one comes out okay! I've been hooked on both series for so long that this idea just would not leave me alone. I hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

Just Coincidence?

__Chapter one- My Cousin's Fight

* * *

"I-I hate you, Yuki!" one Shindou Shuichi shouted at his lover outside of NG records front doors.

"What Mr. Novelist do this time?" Shuichi's closest friend, Hiro, questioned the bored looking, gun happy manager, Mr. K.

"Don't know. Yuki just showed up here like usual to pick him up and Shindo just started to go off at him," K sighed.

"Shut up already, brat," Yuki sighed, opening the passenger side door, "Hurry up and get in so we can go home."

"No!" Shuichi cried, flinging his bag at the blonde man, "I'm not going with you!"

With that, the pink haired vocalist sprinted down the street. He never paused to make sure that the road was clear when he raced across the four lanes. Sighing, Yuki just got back in his car and got ready to head home.

"Hey, aren't you going after him?" Hiro asked, slightly irritated by the situation.

"Why? The brat will be back at home sooner or later," Yuki stated before driving off.

"That man needs to learn that even Shuichi has a limit to how many times he can forgive someone," Hiro sighed.

"What do you mean?" K questioned.

"I mean," Hiro stated, pointing the direction Shuichi ran off, "he's running the wrong way to be going to either his place or mine. I actually think that he's had enough and is running away from Yuki this time."

"…crap," K cursed, "I'll go tell Suguru that it'll just be instrumental practice for a while cause those two idiots are having another lover's quarrel."

Hiro stood outside for a few more moments staring off in the direction that Shuichi ran off in, 'Where could he be going? Other than the band, Nittle Grasper, and Yuki, Shuichi doesn't know anyone in the city. So where's he gonna hide?'

* * *

"Just up already, I'm coming!" a very ticked off Usami Akihiko growled at the ringing door bell, "That had better not be you, Haruhiko!"

Akihiro quickly reached the video intercom and hit the button that would allow him to see who was there. Unfortunately for the sleep deprived writer, it didn't look like there was anyone.

"What the-" he started to curse.

"Aki?" a timid male voice sounded from it's hiding place.

"…Who's there?" Akihiko scowled, trying to see the hiding person.

"It's me," the male said, stepping into view.

Akihiko nearly fell backwards upon seeing the bright pink hair and teary eyes, "Sh-Shuichi!"

"C-Can I crash here tonight? My…roommate and I had a fight I don't want to stay at my place tonight cause of it," Shuichi whimpered.

"I-I don't know," Akihiko stated, trying to figure out why he never minded Shuichi over at his place, "I have a partner now so I don't think he'd be too happy with you staying here."

'Yeah right,' Akihiko thought, 'Misaki probably couldn't care less.'

"Partner?" Shuichi repeated.

"Actually, a lover," Akihiko added, remembering he was dealing with an innocent mind, "He's actually about your age now that I think about it."

"I see…" Shuichi muttered.

"Shuichi…" Akihiro sighed.

"Please Aki…I don't have anywhere else to go," Shuichi cried.

Akihiko bit his lip. This was defiantly not what he had expected when he came down stairs, "Alright, you can stay the night. Just try not to burden Misaki with anything."

Shuichi's face suddenly brightened up, "Th-Thank you, Aki! I won't be a burden! Promise!"

"I know," Akihiko sighed, opening the door to the young vocalist.

The pink haired man sprung forward and wrapped himself around the novelist's waist. The stunned Usami just stared down at the younger man. What exactly happened to him? Sure, he had seen the vocalist at his utmost worst but even then the kid never turned to anyone, especially Akihiko, with his problems. He tried to never cry around any people who truly knew him, leaving him with a very limited amount of people that would hear him out. Those that he did confide in had to spend a lot of time with him and even then he had a hard time opening up to them.

Slowly, Akihiko gently place one of his large hands on Shuichi's head as he returned the said man's embrace, 'I guess I'll just wait till he decides to tell me, too.'

* * *

"Who are you?" Yuki growled as he walked up to the door to his apartment, only to see a man of no more than twenty-one.

"Huh? Oh! You must be Yuki-san," the man at his apartment door said, "My name's Takahashi Misaki. I'm from your editor's office. They sent me to come pick up your manuscript."

"Right," Yuki sighed as he opened the door, "It's in my study. Stay in the kitchen while I go get it."

"A-Alright," the man stuttered.

Yuki stomped off towards his study so he could retrieve the damn manuscript that he rushed to finish. It wasn't cause he was late for his deadline. No, it was so he could get the damn brat off of his case for not having time to spend with him. Smirking, Yuki quickly grabbed the manuscript off of his desk. The brat wouldn't ever complain about that again after spending a weekend with a completely free Yuki Eiri.

As he left his study, Yuki flinched a little. He was expecting the usual glomp of his pink-haired lover that he always received the second that he left his study. When it didn't come, the blonde man had to admit it felt a little weird without it. He was about to question where the brat was when he remember that afternoon's events.

"_I-I hate you, Yuki!"_

'He didn't mean those words. He never does,' Yuki thought to himself as he slowly walked into the kitchen, 'The brat's just upset at something again.'

"You're an amazing man, you know that Yuki-san?" Misaki said as the writer slowly walked into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki scoffed.

"This," Misaki said, pointing at a very colorfully marked calendar, "How do you find time for writing?"

"What?" Yuki sighed, walking closer to the calendar. The novelist froze when he noticed what was written on one of the days.

"See?" Misaki said, laughing a bit happily, "Dinner date to celebrate Yuki's award. Dance Night, gift to Shuichi for finishing a new song on time! Bad Luck Concert. Bad Luck Concert. Shuichi's 22nd Birthday! Bad Luck Autograph Signing. Bad Luck Press Conference. Yuki's Book Signing. Bad Luck Album release, date with Yuki afterwards. FIRST ANNIVERSARY!"

Misaki turned to face the writer, "You must really like Bad Luck or at least your lover must. I must admit that I'm a huge fan of theirs too. Oh! And congrats for you 1st anniversary. That's why you must have tried to finish your book ahead of schedule. You seem to be an extremely busy man."

"…crap," Yuki groaned, running a hand through his golden hair, "That's why the brat was so upset."

"What?" Misaki questioned, biting his tongue when he spotted Yuki glaring at the calendar.

"That was two days ago. No wonder he was so emotional today," Yuki stated, "Well, more than usual."

"Two days?" Misaki repeated, looking back towards the calendar, "Two days ago was the one marked 1st anniversary…Wait! Don't tell me you forgot you anniversary because you were too busy trying to finish you manuscript early!"

"Better go out and find something to give him so he'll come back. It be troublesome if that brat ends up in the hospital cause he's freaking out about something so trivial," Yuki thought out loud, "Maybe I can borrow some of those ridiculous BL books that that idiot Usami writes."

"U-Usami? Do you mean Usami Akihiko?" Misaki asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, the idiot rabbit who enjoys using people as writing subjects," Yuki growled.

"Um…He's my lov-l-landlord," Misaki stuttered.

"Lov-landlord?" Yuki said suspiciously, "Whatever. Just go get in the car. You're going to show me where that damn rabbit is hiding."

'What the hell?' Misaki thought as he was dragged out of the apartment, 'Why does this always happen to me?'

* * *

"I-I'm home!" Misaki announced as he walked into his shared home.

'Usagi-san is going to kill me for letting Yuki-san in!' Misaki shouted inside his mind.

"You're back early," Akihiko stated, looking up from the couch.

"W-well you see-" Misaki tried to explain.

"I drove him home," Yuki said, stepping into view of the fellow writer, "Usami."

"Eiri?" Akihiko questioned in disbelief, "My, it's been too long, dear friend."

"Shut it," Yuki growled, "I only came here for a favor."

"Come. Sit down," Akihiko said, gesturing to the opposite facing couch, "Misaki, can you make us some tea?"

"S-sure," Misaki said as he walked into the adjoining kitchen.

'What the heck? Usagi-san never lets anyone into here so easily!' Misaki thought.

Akihiko suddenly shot up from the couch and turned to face Misaki, pointing at the boy dramatically.

"Do not run any water!" he shouted.

"W-What?" Misaki gasped.

"Don't run any water," Akihiko repeated as he sat back down.

"Then how do you want me to make tea if I don't have any water!" Misaki snapped.

"Look in the fridge and bring us something from there," Akihiko sighed, bringing his attention to the blonde in front of him, "So what brings the famous Yuki Eiri to my home today?"

"…I need some of those damnable BL books," Yuki sighed in defeat.

"…" Akihiko gaped, "Wh-What?"

"I forgot about my first anniversary with my lover so I have to try and find something to make it up to him," Yuki stated, glaring at the other novelist.

"Him?" Akihiko repeated, "Wait, you're seeing a guy?"

"Yeah," Yuki scoffed, "What of it?"

"N-Nothing," Akihiko said, scratching his head, "I just never pictured you with anyone but a woman with a huge rack."

"Are you going to let me borrow some of those disgusting books or not?" Yuki snapped.

"Well, if you keep insulting my work, then no," Akihiko sighed.

Misaki had been watching the scene unfold from the kitchen. Completely forgetting Akihiko's earlier warning, the younger man turned on the water in the kitchen. He realized his mistake one second too late.

"AAAHHH!" A high falsetto male voice screamed from the upstairs bathroom, "HOLY BLOODY CRUD!"

There was a loud crash, shuffling of clothes, several rather loud bangs, and then hurried wet footsteps before Misaki realized what was going on. Akihiko told him not to turn on the water cause there was someone taking a shower. Misaki forgot and gave the visitor a shock. Said visitor was probably pissed off and coming to shout at them. The boy's mind suddenly went into reverse and focused on one thought. The was someone taking a shower. Someone he didn't' know.

"AKI! What's your problem?" an angry voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Misaki's mouth fell open at the sight before him. Shindou Shuichi was racing down their stairs with nothing on but a pink towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet with remnants of shampoo in his pink locks. The pop-star's eyes formed a glare as he stomped over to his Usagi-san.

"What the hell was that for you bastard, Aki!" Shuichi snapped at the novelist, "I was still in the middle of my shower, you know!"

"Sh-Shuichi?" Yuki snapped.

Once he heard Shuichi's intial scream, all thought process stopped in his brain. He couldn't believe that _**his**_ Shuichi was at Usami Akihiko's apartment, let alone in his shower! Then, when he came rushing down the stairs in nothing but that towel, the man thought that he had to be stuck in some sort of nightmare. There was no way that Shuichi would cheat on him.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi gasped, almost letting go of the towel.

"What are you doing here?" they both snapped, "Me? I asked you!"

"Shuichi, you know Eiri?" Akihiko asked, not believing this was happening.

"Y-yeah…he's my ro-" Shuichi started to say.

"He's mine, you got that, you perverted rabbit!" Yuki shouted at the man, grabbing Shuichi's arm, "Let's go, brat!"

"No!" Shuichi snapped, ripping his arm from Yuki's grasp, "So only when another person tries to take me, I'm yours! That's not how it works Yuki!"

"What are you two talking about?" Akihiko demanded as Misaki walked into the room, "What does he mean that you're his, Shuichi?"

"Yuki's my-"

"And what about you brat?" Yuki snapped at the pink haired man, "Why is it with him that you aren't proclaiming loudly, proudly, and happily that I'm your lover!"

"Lover?" Akihiko gasped, "Is that true, Shuichi?"

Shuichi shrugged, "I don't know anymore, Aki."

Akihiko sighed and sat back down.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said, looking back and forth between the men, "Why is Shindou-san in our home?"

"Cause he's my cousin," Akihiko sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Yuki and Misaki gasped.

"Happy?" Shuichi snapped at the blonde, "How could you even think that I'd cheat on you, Yuki?"

"Well, when you run off like you did, what do you expect me to think when I see you naked in another man's home!" Yuki shouted back.

"Well, if I was, can you blame me?" Shuichi shouted, tears starting to fall from his eyes again, "You forgot about all your promises this month! You didn't' take me on any of out dates! You didn't come to one of my concerts! At least I was there for you when you had your book signing! I stood there and did nothing for nine hours watching you sign autographs to women who were clearly trying to flirt with you! Then you completely forget my birthday!

I was going to forgive you for all of those things though! I knew that you were busy with that damn book of yours! So I did my best to keep quiet. I did so cause I thought that there wasn't anyway in this whole wide world that you'd forget our anniversary! But you did! You did Yuki!"

By time he finished his rant, tears were racing down both of Shuichi's cheeks. His voice had was echoing throughout the entire building. The only thing Yuki did during all of this was stare at the crying pop star.

"I've had enough of being second to your damn books! When you decide that I'm more important than they are, you can find me right here!" Shuichi screamed at the man, shoving the man out the door, forgetting about his towel, then slamming the door on the stunned blonde.

"Um…Shuichi?" Akihiko spoke up.

"What?" Shuichi shouted at his cousin.

"Towel," Akihiko said, casually pointing down at the lost cloth.

Shuichi let out a frustrated growl as he quickly retrieved the pink cloth and rushed off to finish his shower.

"The kid still hasn't grown up any," Akihiko sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Is it really okay to let this happen to them?" Misaki questioned his lover.

"Yeah," Akihiko stated, "Both of them are too stubborn to give up on each other. Shuichi will probably just wait here until Eiri comes back, which the man will eventually do. Though I was surprised about one thing."

"What's that?" Misaki asked, plopping down next to his lover.

"The fact that Shuichi has a lover," Akihiko said, staring out the window, "I didn't think that he'd ever get over her…"

* * *

_**Mizu: What do you guys think? I think I'm over doing how those two would fight but I'm liking my idea for a plot. Tell me what you guys think! Reviews and suggestions are very much welcomed and enjoyed!**_

_**Shuichi: *pouting in the corner***_

_**Misaki: What's up with him?**_

_**Mizu: He's just mad cause I made him fight with his precious Yuki.**_

_**Misaki: Ah. Can't really blame him though.**_

_**Mizu: I suppose not. Anyways, that's it for now. Ciao for now!**_


	2. My Cousin's First Love

_**Mizu: Me got it done! Yay! Second chapter to my first crossover is done! *happy dance* Disclaimer time! I don't own Gravitation or Junjou Romantica. If I did…Actually, I probably wouldn't change a thing with them. Guess I'd just be an extremely happy person if I did. **_

* * *

_**Just Coincidence:**_

**_Chapter two: My Cousin's First Love_**.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes, Misaki-kun," Shuichi said happily as he walked down the stairs for the second time that day.

"N-No problem, Shindou-san!" Misaki beamed from the kitchen, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Hm…Nope!" Shuichi smiled, walking into the kitchen, "I must say I'm surprised to hear that Aki has a lover."

"H-He told you?" Misaki gasped.

"Yeah," Shuichi sighed, still smiling.

"I-I don't know why everyone thinks that Usagi-san is such a bad guy. He's always been really nice to me and would never do anything to hurt me," Misaki pouted, trying to keep his focus on their supper.

"Usagi-san?" Shuichi exclaimed, busting out in laughter, "What a perfect name for Aki!"

"H-Huh?" Misaki gaped.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone other than me would ever call him something other than his real name," Shuichi explained, "He must really love you if he lets you call him that."

"What are you talking about? I've always called him Usagi-san. Ever since the first day I met him," Misaki stated defiantly.

"Ah, then you're a weird one," Shuichi chuckled.

"What?" Misaki gasped.

"Just kidding," Shuichi gently laughed.

When he stopped laughing, Misaki turned to face the pop star. He had slid down onto the floor, legs brought up to his chest with his arms draped over them. His chin rested on top of said arms as he stared in Misaki's direction. Misaki's breath caught in his throat. Never had he even imagined for the singing to have such a look. A look a extreme happiness for another yet loneliness and longing for what the other possessed.

"You're right. Aki is a wonderful person. He's always been kind to everyone. No matter what, he tries his best. Even if most don't understand him, he still stands tall and manages to face the day no matter what the rising sun brings to us," Shuichi said, still staring at Misaki, "But it's because of those people that Aki had to set up a barrier to keep everyone out. No one understood him. They tried to force things upon him."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Shindou-san?" Misaki stuttered, "Are you implying that I'm trying to force Usagi-san into something?"

"No," Shuichi said, a sad smile still present on his lips, "What I'm saying is that's why everyone thinks Aki is a coldhearted bastard when he's not. They never tried to understand him. But…"

Shuichi smiled warmly at Misaki, causing the slightly younger man to blush a bit, "But you did. You probably don't know much about his past but you don't care, right? You only care about the Aki that's right here and now. And that's good cause that means you actually know the true Aki."

"Shindou-san," Misaki whispered.

"I'm jealous of you, you know?" Shuichi said, burying his face into his arms and legs.

"What?" Misaki asked, slowly walking over the pop star.

"You don't care about his past or money or anything like that. The only thing that you care about is that you love him with all your heart and would do anything for him," Shuichi muttered.

"But isn't that how you feel for Yuki-san?" Misaki questioned, sitting next to Shuichi on the floor, "Don't you love him that much too?"

"Yeah," Shuichi sighed, "But you have a man that tells you willingly that he loves you. He's not afraid of showing it. Yuki never tells me anything he's feeling…"

"Surely that's not tru-" Misaki started to say.

"It is," Shuichi said, shoulders slightly shaking, "You want to know a secret, Misaki-kun?"

"S-Sure…" Misaki mumbled.

"Truth be told, Yuki and I have been together at least three years or so," Shuichi said, finally looking up to reveal his tears.

"But then why did it say first anniversary on the calendar?" Misaki asked.

"Because that day, a year ago, was the first time Yuki ever told me anything even close to love," Shuichi stated, the sad smile returning to his face once more, "He told me that he needed me and didn't want me to go anymore. That he wanted me to stay with him.

"That's why, at least to me, that day should have been our first anniversary," Shuichi sniffled, "Cause it was the first time he ever said anything to me other than me being a convenient hole to fuck."

"Eh?" Misaki gaped at the use of words, "S-surely you don't mean that-"

"I do. Yuki even told me so himself once. That I was just a hole for him to fuck whenever his desire got too much to bare," Shuichi whimpered, "Guess I was a real idiot for deciding to stay with him even after he told me that…"

"B-But surely after that time he told you he needed you, he started to say lovey-dovey things to you, right?" Misaki asked, not believing his ears.

"No. That was the only time in the past year that he's ever said anything like that," Shuichi said, trying to ignore the tears that kept running down his cheeks, "I know that I'm an annoying, stupid, hyper, jumpy, clingy, crybaby all of the time. I can see how he can get frustrated with me. It's just…I've never thought that I was a bad person for how I act until recently."

Shuichi stared straight into Misaki's eyes, "I'm not a bad person for doing what I did, am I?"

Misaki was stunned for a second, caught staring into the singer's deep violet eyes. Then, after snapping himself out of his trance, the brunette quickly wrapped his arms around the distressed singing.

"You're not a bad person, Shindou-san," Misaki comforted, "In fact, I think that you're a great person."

"…Shuichi."

"Hm?"

"Call me Shuichi," Shuichi said, slowly pulling away from Misaki, "Anyways, my point is that you shouldn't take for granted that Aki tells you he loves you all of the time. You don't know how good you have it till it's gone."

With that Shuichi headed back into the living area to collapse on one of the couches. But before he let himself fall into the tempting cushions, he looked back at Misaki with the saddest look yet.

"By the way, Misaki-kun," Shuichi said, ignoring the fact that Akihiko was at the top of the stairs, "I'm not a great person. I'm a horrible, terrible, dreadful person that really shouldn't plague this world anymore with his existence."

That said, Shuichi plopped face first into the couch and let his fatigued heart, mind, and body fall into the welcoming embrace of oblivion.

"Wh-What?" Misaki gasped, once he realized what the singing had said.

Akihiko slowly made his way over to his cousin with a blanket. He slowly covered the pink haired man's body and stuffed a miniature Suzuki-chan into his arms. After slowly petting the vocalist's pink hair for a few seconds, the novelist made his way over to his stunned lover.

"He still hasn't totally gotten over her. She still haunts him every waking moment," Akihiko stated, leaning on a counter.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, "Who's "she"?"

Akihiko sighed, "His first love and…fiancé…"

* * *

"What do you mean Shuichi isn't here?" K snapped at the blonde novelist.

"That he isn't here!" Yuki snapped back, trying to shut his front door, "He's staying at his fuckin' crazy cousin's place!"

"Why's he there?" another man, one looking much like Shuichi asked.

"Cause a damn idiot for making such a big deal over something so stupid as an anniversary!" Yuki shouted at the near perfect clone.

"You forgot your anniversary!" K shouted, "Well, it's no wonder that the boy's pissed at you!"

"What you say!" Yuki demanded.

"You're the freakin' idiot!" K snapped, pointing his magnum at the writer, "You know better than any of us that that idiot thinks that those things are important to him!"

"It's just a fuckin' date on the calendar!" Yuki shouted as loud as he could, batting the gun out of his face, "Now get out of here before you draw the fuckin' media's attention!" "Wh-Where is his cousin's place?" the other man sniffled, squeezing onto a pink bunny.

Yuki glared at the men at his door, "If I give you the damn address, will you leave me the fuck alone?"

"Of course," K spat.

Yuki quickly scribbled out the address of the man that he now completely hated on some random piece of paper that he found on the side table, "Here!" The other man took it and looked it over before he flipped it over. Yuki watched as tears started to fill those damn deep eyes.

"Yuki is such a mean person!" the man screamed as he ran, with the paper in hand, away from Yuki's place of residence.

K glared at the man, "Now look what you've done. First you almost totally ruin Shuichi emotionally thanks to you coldness and now you made Ryuichi cry! Are you going to set fire to Hiro's guitars and music next?"

"Whatever," Yuki scoffed, ready to shut the door on the gun happy American.

"Mark my words, Yuki Eiri!" K shouted at the blonde man, "If you don't at least attempt to change how you act, Shuichi won't be coming back to you. Even _**he**_ isn't so stupid to stay with a man that really doesn't own the emotion that makes us human!"

With that the manager of Bad Luck stomped off to catch the wailing Ryuichi, leaving Yuki to his thoughts. The novelist slowly shut his door. He leaned against it with his back as he slid down to the floor, placing his head in his hand.

"You don't think I know that already?" Yuki sighed.

* * *

"Open this damn door!" K shouted, pounding Usami Akihiko's door as loudly as possible.

"Shuichi! It's me, Ryuichi!" the older vocalist called out to the door, "Please come out! K is being scary again!"

"What the hell do you want?" Usami Akihiko shouted, throwing the door wide open.

"Huh?" the two other man gaped, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that!" Usami snapped at the two.

"Hm?" Ryuichi said, staring straight into Usami's eyes, "Hey, K~! I think this is Shuichi's cousin!"

"Huh? Why do you think that?" K gaped at his former client.

"They have the same eyes~!" Ryuichi cheered.

"That doesn't mean anything!" K snapped at the brunette.

"Shuichi? What do you want with my cousin?" Usami growled.

"You mean you really are his cousin?" K questioned.

"Yeah, what of it?" Usami sighed.

"Where is he? He hasn't been answering his cell and he doesn't have his tracking bunny on him," K stated coolly.

"K-san?" Shuichi's voice called from inside.

"He is here!" Ryuichi cried, forcing his way passed Usami.

"Hey, get back here!" Usami shouted, trying to grab onto the brunette man.

"Shuichi~!" Ryuchi shouted, flinging himself on top of Shuichi's drowsy person.

"Ah! Sakuma-san!" Shuichi gasped, "What are you doing here?" "Hiro told me that you ran from Yuki!" Ryuichi cried, clinging to the pink-haired boy, "So I made K-san help me find you!"

"Finally found you, brat!" K shouted from the doorway, "Let me in, damn it! I'm his manager!"

"I don't care who you are! You aren't coming into my home yelling like that!" Usami shouted quietly, "You'll wake-"

"Usagi-san?" Misaki called from the top of the stairs, "What's going on? What time is it?"

"Misaki! Go back to bed," Usami tried to reassure.

"Sakuma-san, I'm fine. Now please leave. I don't want to burden Aki," Shuichi pled.

"You're not a burden!" Misaki said, rushing down the stairs and to the couch Shuichi was stuck on.

"Huh?" Shuichi gaped at the younger man.

"You were hurt by the man you love and you needed some place to turn. So you came to your cousin's, right?" Misaki questioned, grasping one of Shuichi's hands in his own.

"Y-Yeah…" Shuichi muttered.

"Then how can you think of yourself as a burden! It's not like this happens often. You haven't done anything to warrant such a thought!" Misaki scolded.

"A-ah…um…eh," Shuichi tried to say.

"Shuichi! Leave Yuki!" Ryuichi snapped, "Look at what he wrote this address on!"

"He told you where I lived!" Usami snapped, stomping over to the group.

"What is it, Shuichi?" K asked, walking up behind Usami.

"L-Lyrics th-that I w-wrote for Yuki," Shuichi stuttered, trying extremely hard not to cry, "f-for our an-anniversary…"

"Shuichi…" Usami stated, kneeling in front of his cousin.

"I-I knew it…" Shuichi whimpered, curling himself into a ball, "I knew I was cursed…"

"Cursed?' K and Misaki repeated.

"Cursed by what?" Ryuichi screamed.

"She cursed me…I just know it," Shuichi cried silently to himself.

"Who's her?" Misaki ordered from Usami.

"I told you already," Usami sighed, rubbing his cousin's knees, "His fiancé."

"F-Fiancé?" K and Ryuichi gasped.

"Wh-Why?" Shuichi whimpered, "Why'd you do this to me…Kiyomi…Why?"

* * *

_**Mizu: Am I making this a little too dark? I hope not cause I like it. **_

_**Shuichi: …Really? Why are you making Yuki so mean to me!**_

_**Mizu: Cause that's just how he is!**_

_**Misaki and Usagi-san: She does have a point.**_

_**Shuichi: *pouts* who asked you two anyways!**_

_**Mizu: Awww, don't be like that, Shuichi. Look, you'll end up with Yuki in the end and he'll be nicer, okay?**_

_**Shuichi: Okay!**_

_**Mizu: Anyways, on a random side note. I have just now started to read the Gravitation manga so I might have some things wrong. I hope you guys forgive me if I do. Reviews still completely welcome. Alright, I think that's it. So, ciao for now!**_


	3. Her Name was Maeda Kiyomi

_**Mizu: Another chapter down. This one kinda rambles in the middle of the story though. I was making it up as I went. I really had no idea what to put down so I hope this is okay. Anyways, I don't own Junjou Romantica nor Gravitation. If I did…maybe more yaoi love scenes? I really don't know if I'd actually change anything.**_

* * *

_**Just Coincidence**_

_**Chatper 3: Her Name was Maeda Kiyomi…**___

* * *

"Is he going to ba okay, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he and his Usagi-san carried the now unconscious Shuichi into Usagi's room, "Does he always faint like that?"

"No, he really must not be feeling well," Usagi sighed as he gently placed his pink-haired cousin on the bed in his toy-filled room, "It's that Eiri. Shuichi kept trying his damnest to keep Eiri next to him without hurting the stubborn writer, that he ignored his own body. He's probably been in a lot of pain lately and his body finally gave out."

The older man paused as he tucked the singer in, brushing a few locks out of his eyes as he did so, "Not that this kid would even care about that. He loves Eiri more than anything in this world. Unfortunately, the boy also didn't want to be a burden to him."

"So he let Yuki do whatever he pleased with him," Misaki said, following his lover out of the room, "even if that meant just being a hole for that bastard to screw."

"Precisely," Usagi sighed.

"Is Shuichi alright?" Ryuichi asked as soon as they two made it back into the living room.

"He's fine. He just pushed himself too hard and is a little heartbroken is all," Akihiko said as he sat down on one of the couches, "I think his heart is finally starting to realize that Eiri doesn't, and probably never will, love him the way he wants him to love him."

"Poor kid," K stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Question, Aki-san," Ryuichi stated, raising his rabbit's arm, "Who's Kiyomi? If she's Shuichi's fiance, why is he with Yuki? He's not being unfaithful, is he?"

"No, Shuichi isn't cheating on her with Eiri," Akihiko sighed, "Though I wish that was the case. It be so much simpler."

"What do you mean?" Misaki questioned.

"Kiyomi died almost four years ago," Usami stated, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" K gasped.

"Yeah, and Shuichi blames himself for her death," the novelist sighed.

"What did you just say?" another voice gasped from the doorway.

"Huh?" Akihiko said, looking up to see his front door still open and in it standing a very familiar blonde man, "E-Eiri? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, you stupid rabbit!" Yuki snapped, "I'm here to take that brat back with me even if I have to drag him back!"

"I don't think that that's such a good idea, Yuki-san," Misaki said, rushing to block the path towards the stairs from the writer.

"Move brat or I'll move you myself!" Yuki shouted.

"Don't yell at my Misaki!" Akihiko shouted at the fellow writer.

"Then move your damn brat out of my fuckin' way!" Yuki yelled, moving to push the younger male out of his path.

"No!" Misaki yelled back, "I'm not going to move if you're going to be mean to Shin…Shuichi! H-He doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treat him!" "What did you just say, you damn brat!" Yuki shouted once more.

"I said he deserves more than what you give him, _**baka!**_" Misaki screamed at the blonde man.

"Enough!" Akihiko snapped, pulling his lover out of Yuki's way, "Why are you so upset now, Eiri?"

"Because that damn brat of mine is hiding here!" Yuki snapped.

"That's not the only reason, is it, though," Akihiko sighed, "You're probably upset cause you just heard about something that you would have never thought possible."

The only response Yuki gave to his fellow writer was his darkest death glare.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Usami questioned, "Shuichi never told you a lot about his life before you, right?"

"He told me plenty," Yuki scoffed, walking over to the couch and plopping down.

"I bet," the other writer sighed, "He probably told you how he went to school with his friend Hiroshi and sister Maiko. How he and Hiroshi formed a band together and were determined to make it even greater than Nittle Grasper. That's what he tells everyone."

"What?" Yuki gaped.

"Shuichi tells that to everyone so that no one can say that he wasn't a normal teen," Usami said, rubbing his forehead, "Damn. Today has turned out to be a giant headache."

"Tell me about it," Yuki sighed, rubbing his own head.

"I swear that everything about that crazy, pink-haired kid creates headaches for somebody," K stated, sinking down on the couch with Usami.

"He doesn't me to be," Ryuichi said, sitting next to K and Suzuki-chan.

"Misaki, come sit down," Usami said, patting his lap, knowing that his lover wouldn't want to sit next to a coldhearted bastard like Eiri.

"…Fine," Misaki sighed, slowly sitting down on his love's lap, "Just don't try anything funny, Usagi-san."

"Right," Usami smirked slightly before turning his attention back to the blonde man sitting across from him, "So, do you want to know about her?"

"Might as well," Yuki scoffed.

"Aren't you a cool one?" Akihiko nearly growled, "Listen, as of right now, you're on my kill list for what you're doing to my precious little cousin."

"Whatever," Yuki sighed, "Get on with the story. I'd like to grab that brat and get out of here before morning, if that's alright with you."

"Right," Usami sighed, "Look, I'm only telling you what I know, alright? If you want to know the rest, you'll have to talk to him, okay?"

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up?" Yuki sneered.

Akihiko took a deep breath and muttered a few curses under his breath, "Her name was Maeda Kiyomi. Like I said earlier, she and Shuichi were engaged, though not by choice."

"An arranged marriage?" Misaki questioned.

"Yep, you know how my family is about that, Misaki," Usami stated, "As do you, Eiri. You yourself were betrothed to my other cousin Usami Ayaka at one time, weren't you?"

"So what if I was?" Yuki sneered, that is until a confused look, "But if Shuichi is your cousin, why is it that he didn't know Ayaka?"

"Oh, he did," Akihiko said, "But she just didn't know it was him, which was what he wanted."

"What?" the other men in the room gaped.

"Shuichi wasn't always Shindou Shuichi," Akihiko smirked, "He used to go by the Usami name himself."

"What?" the other men shouted.

"B-But I've been to his parents house and they are nothing like the Usami family! Heck, if I had to say, I'd say that they're lower middle class," Yuki exclaimed.

"That's at least partly true," the writer said, "You met his real mother but the man she's with is no where near being his father."

"W-Wait. That means that Shuichi's mom divorced his real dad, who was an Usami," Misaki mumbled.

"That's correct. But Shuichi didn't go along with his mom," Usami stated, "You see, he was the only child of Usami Ryota. So until four years ago, Shuichi kept his father's name."

"And he was betrothed to one Maeda Kiyomi," K thought aloud, "I guess that makes sense. So, when she died, he decided to cut all ties with the family that forced them together and took his mother's new name, setting out for a new life as a vocalist for Bad Luck."

"Close but not quite," Akihiko said.

"What?" K gaped, "How many twists can there be to that kid's life story!"

"A lot more than any of us can even imagine," Usami said seriously.

"How'd the bitch die?" Yuki questioned.

"Wh-what?" Misaki snapped, "Why did you just call her that?"

"What does it matter?" Yuki sighed.

"Calm down, Misaki," Usami stated, rubbing his lover's back, "That's just how Eiri is."

"Get on with the fuckin' story already," Yuki growled.

"Anyways, Shuichi and Kiyomi have always been engaged to each other. They grew up together, both knowing that they'd marry once they got out of school. They were best friends even through high school where everyone knew about their engagement and Shuichi's family," Akihiko said, staring up at the ceiling, "No matter what happened, they stuck together. Shuichi truly did love that girl. Though probably no where as much as he loves you Eiri.

"When those two hit high school, they met up with Hiroshi. The three were almost instantaneous friends. It was actually Kiyomi's idea that those two start up a band. Of course, she was also in on it. She was the band's first keyboardist." Akihiko said, still slowly rubbing his love's back.

"That explains why Shuichi was so against having a keyboardist," K said

"I was surprised that he caved on that one. I didn't think he'd ever let anyone else try and play her part," Akihiko chuckled a little, "Anyways, that's what inspired Shuichi to pursue the dream of being a singing. Let's just say that his dad wasn't too thrilled about it, though."

"I can imagine so," K nodded, "If my kid told me that he wanted to be a singer instead of something else, I'd think I'd flip."

"He flipped alright," Akihiko sighed, "Unfortunately for Shuichi, that meant being yelled at for every little thing he did wrong. But it never got the kid down. So long as he had Kiyomi, he could do anything. Kinda corny, huh?"

"Kinda," K and Yuki agreed.

"So what happened to her, Aki-san?" Ryuichi asked, squeezing his bunny tightly, "Did she get sick and die?"

"No. The three of them were walking home one day when a drunk driver ran a red light. Shuichi was the only that saw the guy. Pushing the other two out of the way, he took the full hit," Usami said, slowly pulling out of his almost empty package of cigarettes, "It was horrible. The kid shouldn't even be alive today. His body was such a total mess. Broken bones galore. Internal bleeding. Severe hemorrhaging. The kid was almost paralyzed from the waist down, too."

"R-Really?" Misaki gulped.

"Yeah, the kid actually damaged his windpipes too. That one was the only one that scared Shuichi though," Akihiko sighed, "But it's not what scared Kiyomi."

"None of that scared her?" Ryuichi gasped.

"Of course it scared her, you idiot," Akihiko stated, "But there was one other thing that happened to Shuichi."

"Which was?" Misaki urged on.

"He temporarily lost his eyesight," Usami said, lighting a cigarette, "Though, why that's what she was the most afraid of, I have no clue."

"This isn't explaining how she died, you stupid rabbit," Yuki growled, lighting a cigarette of his own.

"Right. Anyways, I don't know how or why, but Kiyomi someone got the notion that it was all her fault for what happened to Shuichi. That all she did was bring him pain," the writer said, blowing out some smoke, "Whatever happened, Kiyomi got really depressed. Not even the fact that Shuichi was slowly getting better brought it out of the depression. Then one day, it grew to be too much for the poor girl.

"Shuichi had just been released from the hospital. He go about his normal life so long as he didn't push himself too hard. He wasn't aloud to talk a lot for another four months. One of his eyes had gone back to normal already; the other just extremely blurry. The kid was so excited. That entire first day back to school he had been extremely giddy, according to his teachers that is. Unfortunately, Kiyomi had called in sick. He was disappointed but then decided on the spur of the moment to go visit her.

"That day, after school, both he and Hiroshi went over to Kiyomi's home. Her parents were gone for the week so they couldn't wait to take her out on the town to celebrate. Shuichi had gone in first and went straight to her bedroom. That's when he noticed something unusual. Her door was locked. She never locked it. Being put on edge a little, Shuichi started banging on the door, hoping that she would answer. When she didn't, he knocked down the door before Hiroshi could stop him.

"That's when he saw her. There she was. His first love dangling from her ceiling by a make-shift rope. Hiroshi by then had made it to the door and stood next to him, both totally stunned. Shuichi was the first to move towards her. From what Hiroshi and Shuichi himself told me, Shuichi staggered towards her and somehow managed to pull her free from the noose. When she flopped down into his arms was when he lost it. He screamed out for her using that forbidden voice. His eyesight came back then, showing him the total sight of lost love then. He clung to her, rocking back and forth, trying to get her to open her eyes. Hiroshi had the presence of mind to call for an ambulance. Then he called me.

"When I got there, I couldn't believe what I saw. Shuichi was just sitting on the floor, refusing to let go of his love. The paramedics were trying their hardest to convince him that she had died. He just kept refusing the truth that they fed him. Finally, Hiroshi and I had to rip him away from her body. The entire time, he was screaming as loud as possible, ignoring the pain in his throat. It took us at least an hour to get him to calm down enough for a police officer to take his statement. After that, Shuichi just kept saying the same thing over and over again."

"And that thing would be," K asked, trying to ignore the crying Ryuichi by his side.

"_It's all my fault. Kiyomi's dead and it's all my fault._" Usami said, "He stayed like that for a while, falling into his own depression. We were all afraid he'd try to follow her to the grave. I think he even tried once or twice."

"So why'd he change his last name?" Misaki asked.

"Because his dad was trying to force him to pick a new bride about a month after Kiyomi's death," Akihiko sighed, running a hand through his hair, "After she died, he and his father's relationship got worse and worse, far worse than my own relationship with my dad. Then one day, Shuichi was finally fed up. He ran away from home and came straight to my door, knowing no one would think to look for him with me.

"That's when he begged me to help him change his identity. To find his real mother and to start all over. I reluctantly agreed on the condition that we tell Hiroshi," Usami said, rubbing his neck.

"Change his identity?" Yuki and K questioned.

"Yep. Dying his hair that outrageous color, all new outfits, remove the few tattoos that he had on his body, find his real mother and get her new husband to adopt him as a son so he could take their name, cut all ties within the Usami family other than to me, etc." Akihiko said, trying to remember everything.

"Wait…but the brat's pubic hair is even pink," Yuki pointed out.

"H-huh? No way!" Usami exclaimed, "The boy went all the way! Boy, he really didn't want anyone to know his hair used to be jet black."

"It was black?" the other men exclaimed.

"Yep. I bet he even shaves his legs so that he doesn't have to deal with that hair," Akihiko chuckled.

"That would explain why he keeps his legs so smooth…" Yuki muttered.

"Yes it would," the others agreed.

"So you helped him, Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned.

"Yep. And now I'm the only Usami that knows that he's even still in this country. He and Hiroshi transferred to Shuichi's half-sister's, Maiko, school. By then they were in their last year and weren't planning on going to school. Shuichi made sure that no one would get suspicious of who he really was, changing his entire personality from his mask to his true self. The self he only showed to Hiroshi and Kiyomi." Akihiko finished, "And that's it. The rest you guys know. Somehow that brat fell in love with you, Eiri, and thought that he was finally free from whatever curse he was under. That he had finally found someone that would save him from himself and set himself free."

Yuki just sat there for a few moments before standing up and heading straight for the stairs, "Where's that brat, baka Usagi?"

"Huh? You're still not thinking of taking him away, are you?" Usami snapped, "I won't allow you to do that! The boy needs to rest!"

"Like I care!" Yuki snapped back, starting to head up the stairs, "He's going to explain this shit to me right now."

"No!" Akihiko shouted, carefully plopping Misaki down onto the couch and racing after the other writer, "You can't tell him that I told you! I'm the only one other than Hiroshi that he can turn to! He'll be crushed if he found out that I told you of all people about Kiyomi."

"Again, like I care!" Yuki shouted, stopping only when he heard K cocking his gun.

"I can't let you take him with you, either," K growled, "Cause as it is now, he probably won't be able to sing for at least a week. If I let you go and upset him more, that could easily turn into at least two months. Bad Luck can't take that. So I suggest you go home, work on a novel or two, and I'll try to send him your way tomorrow after work."

"…whatever," Yuki scoffed, turning and walking out the door.

"Good…" Usami sighed, "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave as well. I'd like to get to bed now and Misaki has work at eight tomorrow morning so I think it's best that we all retire for the night."

"Right. Let's go Ryuichi," K said, grabbing the crying vocalist by the scuff and dragging him to the door, "Oh, and I'll come by to pick Shuichi up."

"That's fine. Just go," Akihiko sighed, starting up the stairs.

Once he heard the door click shut, Usami slowly turned to his lover and smiled a bit, "Looks like I'm bunking with you, Misaki."

"Huh?" Misaki gaped, "You planned this!"

"So what if I did?" Akihiko chuckled picking up his lover and quickly entered the boy's room.

"Why?" Misaki shouted out in desperation.

* * *

_**Mizu: So what do you guys think? Did I make Shuichi seem to depressed? Do you guys have any suggestions on what you'd like to read? Do you want some lemon sections? Review and tell me! **__**J**_

_**Yuki: So I just come in and leave again…really?**_

_**Mizu: What? You do that a lot! **_

_**Yuki: So? Isn't this a bit more important?**_

_**Mizu: Look at who's talking about what's important?**_

_**Yuki: What is that suppose to mean?**_

_**Mizu: Nothing, Yuki. I think that's everything. Ciao for now!**_


	4. Never Healed

_**Mizu: Yay! I finally had enough time to get this chapter typed up. My head has been filled with so many different ideas for this story that I thought I was going to go insane. Oh! And I did use a scene from Gravitation EX in this chapter. I absolutely love that one so I couldn't help myself. It fit so perfectly with this story. Anyways, disclaimer time. I don't own Gravitation or Junjo Romantica. If I did then both series might have at some time met up with each other.**_

* * *

Just Coincidence?

Chapter four: Never Healed.

* * *

"Morning!" Shuichi exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Shuichi!" Misaki greeted, working on breakfast.

"You're cooking? This early in the morning?" Shuichi asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Yep. It's how I pay for my keep around here," Misaki stated, "Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"Not really. I'll just have some toast," Shuichi said as he stretched, "It's the only thing that Yuki ever let me make seeing to the fact that I nearly burnt down the kitchen last time he let me try to cook."

"Really? Usagi-san can't cook either," Misaki laughed, "Maybe it runs in the family?"

"…Maybe," Shuichi whispered, slowly walking up to the fridge.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Misaki questioned.

"N-No…Just a lot on my mind," Shuichi sighed, "Hiro probably be really upset at me for how I'm thinking right now."

"Why's that?" Misaki asked.

"I can't get Kiyomi out of my head," Shuichi admitted.

"Wh-What?" Misaki gasped, nearly dropping an egg onto the floor.

"Yeah. She sure was something special…" Shuichi said, opening on of the cupboards, "Hey, which cups are your heat resistant ones? I'm going to make some hot cocoa."

"T-top left," Misaki stuttered.

'Crap. What should I do? Shuichi's still really upset about Yuki-san. Now he's focusing on Kiyomi,' Misaki thought to himself, 'I need to do something to cheer him up.'

"I hope you don't mind me using your stuff while I'm here, Misaki-kun," Shuichi smiled.

"I-It's no problem," Misaki muttered, "Hey, Shuichi?"

"Yeah?" Shuichi questioned as he worked on making the cocoa.

"When do you get off of work?" Misaki asked, taking the prepared plates out to the table.

"Hm…about four this afternoon," Shuichi said, "Why?"

"I-I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me," Misaki stated, hiding his face from the singer's view, "I had to go shopping anyways so I thought that we could hang out. I…I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Really?" Shuichi asked, stunned at what the slightly younger man was saying.

"Yeah. After all, you're one of Usagi-san's relatives. Even more than that, you're the lead singer of Bad Luck, my favorite group ever," Misaki explained, "So what do you say?"

"Of course! I'd love to hang with you!" Shuichi shouted out, flinging himself around Misaki's shoulders, "Oh! And if you want, you can come to NG after you finish work today to wait for me! I'll try to get K to let me out early, too!"

"What about letting you out early?" K's voice questioned.

"Hm? AH!" Shuichi screamed, trying to flee from the psychotic American, "Wh-When'd you get here, K?"

"How'd you even get in?" Misaki questioned, noticing that the door was still close.

"Eh…you probably don't want to know," Shuichi and K stated.

"I'm here to make sure you get to work on time today, Shu~!" K half sang, stuffing his favorite magnum into the boy's mouth, "So let's get going~!"

Shuichi just nodded and let his manager drag him out the door, slowly waving bye to Misaki.

"What. The. Hell just happened?" Misaki shouted, "Please don't tell me that my life is going to become even more insane now! Why is everyone in Usagi-san's family so insane?"

* * *

"_Do you know what it means to be blind! Do you have any idea of what it's be like to live the rest of your life in darkness?" Shuichi shouted, flailing his arm and pointing his finger dramatically at Eiri as tears still streamed down his face._

"He already knew what that was like…" Yuki muttered to himself.

Yuki sighed, slowly rubbing his face. No matter what he did, he couldn't get those words of Shuichi's out of his head. Or how his breathing and sound of his voice sounded in his ears as he tried to make his way up to Ryuichi to tell him off.

"_Yuki…" Shuichi whimpered as Eiri crashed down to earth for the nth time. _

_Yuki could hear his shallow breathes behind him. The kid was honestly completely shocked and scared of what he was doing. It didn't make any sense to him. Wasn't this what the brat had always wanted him to do? To stand up to the world and say that he was his and his alone?_

'Maybe he remember something from when he was with that Kiyomi girl," Yuki thought.

Sighing yet again, Yuki stared at his blank Word page. He had yet to write a single word. It was that damn Shuichi. His voice from that day kept coming back to float around his head the second he tried to think of anything but him.

"_You are very hurt," Shuichi stated as he grabbed his lover's wrist, "It hurts, right?"_

'_He sounds so relieved and happy but also so worried and…afraid,' Yuki thought to himself._

"_It's nothing," the blind writer scoffed, internally worried about the mindset of his lover._

"What was that brat really thinking that day?" Yuki wondered to himself, "I've never heard him so afraid for my sake before that day…Or could it be the memory of that girl? The one that killed herself cause he went…blind…"

Yuki slowly shook his head and chuckled miserably, "Why am I such a damn ass to the brat? I never once took time to think of what he thought about me being blind, did I? Heck, didn't I even tell him that I didn't care if he was killed just because I didn't want to go to that damn hospital?"

Getting up from his desk, Yuki slowly made his way into the living room. When he reached the couch, he really still expected Shuichi to be there, sprawled out under his flimsy sheets in his tight short-shorts and tanks tops. Sighing for the nth time that day, Yuki plopped down onto his couch.

"So the brat really wasn't gay before he met me. He and Hiro must have made up that story of them fooling around in high school too," Yuki thought out loud, mind slowly drifting to Maeda Kiyomi, "He loved her and she died. He had to see her lifeless body and try to learn how to live without her. He blames himself for her death even though he didn't even hang her…

"We're the same," Yuki whimpered, "He always tried to help me through my pain that Kitazawa left me, even though it's been well over nine years since he's died. What about him? If he truly loved her, why was he so enthralled with me? Wasn't he in pain? Did she actually mean nothing to him? Or was it that he just wanted someone to hold him when he was in pain? But if that was it…why did he pick me?"

Grunting in confusion, Yuki lied back on the couch, "This just doesn't make any sense. There is no way that the brat was over her when he came to me. So why is it that he seems so much further along in progress than I am?"

A sudden loud sound of ringing finally shook Yuki out of his thoughts. Quickly getting up and crossing the room, Yuki answered it, knowing who it was before he even hit talk.

"Hey Tohma," Yuki sighed, almost grateful that his brother-in-law called.

"Huh? Eiri? Are you ok? You don't ever pick it up so quickly or even address me first," Tohma's voice sounded from the other side of phones.

"Can you do me a favor?" Yuki asked, biting his lip.

"Anytime, you know that," Tohma chuckled, "What do you need, Eiri?"

"The brat ran away from me yesterday and…" Yuki started to say, instantly realizing he shouldn't have.

"He what?" Tohma screeched, slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

"…crap," Yuki cursed, "I need a smoke…"

* * *

"Seguchi-san is probably really mad at me, right?" Shuichi asked his manager as he was tossed into the recording booth with his band mates.

"I haven't told him yet nor do I plan to," K sighed.

"good…" Shuichi muttered, trying to fight off his urge to just curl up into a ball.

"What's up, Shu?" Hiro questioned, staring at his normally hyper friend, "Did Mr. Novelist do something mean again?"

Shuichi just shook his head.

"Then what? I haven't seen you this depressed in years," Hiro pointed out, tuning his guitar.

"It's…Kiyomi," Shuichi whimpered, staring off into space.

"Wh-what?" Hiro gasped, nearly dropping his prized instrument, "Wh-why? F-for how long!"

"For awhile…" Shuichi shrugged, "Whenever shit happens, my mind likes to focus on depressing stuff."

"Shuichi," Hiro whispered, "Is it because you're with Yuki?"

"Shindou!" Tohma's voice screeched from the doorway.

"Seguchi-san!" the three band mates shouted in response.

"Why did you run away from Eiri yesterday? I just got off the phone with him and he sounded horrid! What did you do to him!" Tohma demanded, trying to force Shuichi to look him in the eyes.

"S-Seguchi-san," Hiro whispered, "Now's not the best time. Shuichi's going through a lot right now so can you please leave him alone?"

"Answer me, Shindo!" Tohma ordered.

"My fault…" Shuichi whimpered, "Everything's always my fault. No matter what I do, the people I love get hurt."

"Damn it," Hiro cursed, prying his best friend from their boss's grasp, pulling him into a tight hug, "Stop lying to yourself, Shu. You know that's not true. "

"It is," Shuichi mumbled.

"What is?" Surugu finally asked, curious as to why the normally perky boy was suddenly so solemn.

"It's because I'm with Yuki," Shuichi sighed, turning to Tohma, "You'll be happy to know that I'm not living with Yuki anymore. I'll send someone over to pick up my stuff. Then he can go on with his life and I can go on with mine."

With that, the pink haired male slowly made his way up to the microphone, "Now that that's been settled, would you be kind enough to leave?"

Startled by everything the pop-star had said, Tohma slowly left the band alone.

'Damn it,' Hiro cursed in his mind as their boss left, 'He's putting that old mask back on…'

* * *

"K-san, what's wrong with Shindou-kun?" Tohma asked as he and the crazy american watched the band through the window, "There should be no way that he'd actually give up on Eiri now after all these years. So what's going on?"

"Mr. Yuki forgot the one day that's would have made Shuichi's year," K sighed.

"What was it? His birthday?" Tohma questioned.

"No. Their anniversary," K stated, "First anniversary to be exact."

"He did?" Tohma sighed, "But that shouldn't be anything new to Shindou-kun. Eiri's forgotten a lot of dates with the boy. Yeah, I can understand getting a little upset but running away and throwing away their relationship? Isn't that extreme even for Shindou-kun?"

"Not really," K said, slowly sitting down, "Last night, Ryuichi and I decided to try and find the kid. He had ran away to his cousin that none of us knew he had. There, Ryuichi and I learned some interesting facts about Shuichi. Facts that I would never have thought to be possible coming from that kid."

"Impossible for Shindou-kun?" Tohma repeated, sitting across from the manager.

K just nodded, rubbing his face slowly, "I actually didn't want to believe half the shit his cousin told me. Especially when he told me why I could never find any background information on Shuichi."

"Why is that? I've tried to do it before but I only get to his last year of high school. Before that, it's all blank," Tohma stated.

"That's because Shindou Shuichi has only been alive for roughly four years," K said.

"…What?" Tohma gaped, not sure what the blonde man was saying.

"Do you want to know who his cousin is?" K asked, standing up to walk over to the window.

"S-Sure," Tohma stuttered.

"Usami Akihiko," K said, staring down at the street.

"U-Usami?" Tohma gasped.

"Yeah. I was shocked too," K chuckled, "But I just thought that someone in Shuichi's family married someone in Usami's. That, however, is not the chase."

"It's not?" Tohma asked.

"Nope," K said, turning back to reveal his slight smirk, "The kid used to be an Usami himself. He changed it to his mother's new husband after something happened to change his life."

Tohma felt his legs give out underneath him as he fell back onto the couch. The kid was an Usami? Then why did he put up with all the things that Tohma had done to him? Heck, if he had even flashed his name in front of Tohma, that would have been enough power to stop most of the shit that he had done. The Usami family was defiantly not the family to mess with.

"S-So what happened?" Tohma questioned.

"His fiancé committed suicide," K sighed, "The kid took it pretty hard and then his relationship with his dad just got worse and worse. So finally the kid decided to run away from most of the family that basically screwed him over. Dyed _**all**_ his hair that outrageous color; Tracked down his real mother and her new husband, taking the man's name once he found them; Cutting almost ever single tie he's ever had with the Usami family except Akihiko."

"F-Fiancé?" Tohma gaped.

"It's not that hard to see. Almost every single Usami kid is placed together with some other kid at some point in their life by choice of their parents," K sighed, running his hand through his hair, "But the thing was that he actually loved that girl."

"G-Girl? So Shindou-kun wasn't always gay?" Tohma thought out loud.

"Who knows?" K questioned, looking back at the band through the window, "He sure is trying not to show how much pain he's going through right now. I guess I can't really push him so far anymore."

"What do you mean?" Tohma questioned.

"There was something else that his cousin told me," K stated, rubbing his neck, "Shuichi was in a car accident long ago and really shouldn't be alive today."

"Wha…" Tohma gaped as his eye widened.

"Apparently, before the accident his voice was almost identical to Ryuichi's," K said, "But the accident damaged his windpipes pretty badly. He lost maybe half of the power he used to have. But that's not the worst of it."

"I-It's not?" Tohma exclaimed, "What could be worse than that?"

"The brat never let his throat fully heal," K growled, glaring at the head of pink hair, "So at any moment he could crumble from a searing pain that could run through his throat and probably never see ever again."

As if on cue, Shuichi stopped singing and rubbed his throat slowly. He tried to hide a slightly pained expression but it was no use. Everyone but Surugu had seen it.

"Shuichi," K stated as he pressed the intercom button, "Take a break. I don't need you losing your voice again."

"I'm fine, K-san!" Shuichi beamed, pasting a smile back on his face, "My throats a little dry is all."

"I don't care, Shindou-kun," Tohma added, "Go take a break."

"Y-Yes sir!" Shuichi stuttered as he nodded.

"By the way," K whispered into Tohma's ear, "the kid doesn't know that Akihiko told Ryuichi, me, and…Yuki."

"E-Eiri?" Tohma stuttered.

"Yeah," K sighed, "the man tried to take the brat back when he found out about it."

"Th-That's why…" Tohma whispered as everything seemed to click into place, "I need to call Eiri."

With that, the president of NG Records rushed out of the room and to his office. K just smiled. That should at least give Shuichi a little time to calm down before Yuki tries to steal him from his cousin again. K walked back over to the window and stared down at the street. He barely saw a man with brown hair race into the NG building. K looked at his watch. One-thirty. Damn, the kid was early. Oh well.

"Shuichi!" K called, startling the band, "That Misaki kid's waiting down stairs for you. Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off?"

"R-Really?" Shuichi stuttered.

"Really. In fact, why don't all of you guys take the day off?" K smiled as he left the room to prepare for the battle ahead.

* * *

"Misaki-kun!" Shuichi shouted loudly, racing towards the boy.

"Sh-Shuichi!" Misaki gasped as the pink haired male tackled him in a bear hug.

"Today's gonna be so much fun!" Shuichi cheered, "The only people I ever get to go out with are Hiro or Yuki! Yay! Day with Misaki-kun! Yay!"

'Is this really the same Shuichi from last night?' Misaki thought to himself as was finally allowed to sit up.

"Shuichi," Hiro's voice sounded from behind them, "Who's he?"

"This is Misaki!" Shuichi beamed, "Aki's lover."

"Aki's? That's where you ran off too yesterday!" Hiro snapped, "I was worried sick about you! You could have at least told me where you had gone off to!"

"I'm sorry Hiro!" Shuichi apologized crying a few crocodile tears.

Hiro sighed then smiled, "It's alright. I was just a little worried. Anyways, when's you next hair appointment?"

"In two weeks, why?" Shuichi questioned.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've been able to see your," Hiro started to say as his voice slowly started to quieter, "black roots."

"Huh!" Shuichi gasped, hands flying up to cover his scalp, "I totally forgot about getting my hair done last week! I ran out of my dye too!"

"You should probably get that done soon or else some people might notice," Hiro smirked, walking out the front doors, "Later goofball."

"That Hiro," Shuichi smiled, "He really understands me."

"Um…Do you want to get your hair colored? If so, you can go to my hair dresser. He's not normally busy and probably could squeeze you in," Misaki asked, "Plus, I have to set a date to get my hair cut anyways."

"Let's do it!" Shuichi cheered, latching onto Misaki's hand as they left NG.

'What the hell?' Misaki thought to himself, 'Now he's so clingy…It's like having an extremely hyper Usagi-san to deal with.'

* * *

_**Mizu: *does happy dance* Focusing on a random point in the story is so much fun! **_

_**Shuichi: Yuki…*crying pathetically* Don't be sad! **_

_**Mizu: Shuichi…you weren't exactly the nicest either, you do realize that, right?**_

_**Shuichi: Sh-Shut up!Misaki: You've gone through so many mood swings in four chapters, it's unreal.**_

_**Shuichi: S-So?Mizu: Anyway, remember that all reviews are still extremely welcome. I think that's it. Ciao for now!**_


	5. From Hair to Scare

_**Mizu: Whoot! Yet another chapter done! This is awesome! Though it is a bit scattered right now but I like it! It matches how my mind is right now. Alright. Disclaimer time: I don't own Gravitation or Junjou Romantica. If I did, I don't know what I'd do myself but it sure would be something else! **_

________

_**

* * *

**_

_Just Coincidence:_

_Chapter Five- From Hair to Scare_

_

* * *

_

"Well, here we are," Misaki blushed, gesturing to a small shop with large windows, "It's isn't that much but…"

"This is great!" Shuichi shouted happily, being careful not to let his hat and sunglass fly off his face as he pranced around happily.

"L-Let's get in there," Misaki mumbled, "Man, is that guy going to have a heart attack…He's such a huge fan of yours, Shuichi."

"Really?" Shuichi asked, smiling widely, "That's great to know!"

"Hey Kiyoshi," Misaki said as the two boys walked into the shop, "Got a few questions for you."

"Hey hey, Misaki-kun!" Kiyoshi greeted, standing up from his place in front of the mirror, "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, first off, my friend here needs to get some work down on his hair and we were wondering if you could do it," Misaki stated as Shuichi made his way passed the barber and to the seat he had been sitting in.

"Well, sure thing. What do you need done?" Kiyoshi asked, turning to face the singer.

"Just some color retouching and maybe a hair cut," Shuichi said, smiling warmly, "It would be greatly appreciated if this could be done today."

"Sure thing, sweetie," Kiyoshi smiled, turning back to Misaki, "So what else do you need, my dear Misaki?"

"Oh, I just need to set up a date for getting my hair cut after you're done with Shuichi," Misaki said, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Right," Kiyoshi stated, "So what color do you need done, Shu…i…chi."

Shuichi looked up from where he was setting his hat and sunglasses at and just smiled a goofy smile at the man.

"It's….It's you!" The man screamed, "Sh-Shindou Shuichi!"

"Y-You weren't kidding, were you Misaki?" Shuichi questioned.

"Nope," Misaki sighed as his phone went off in his pocket, "Ah. It's probably Usagi-san. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Kk!" Shuichi beamed as the hyped up hair dresser started to prep him.

"Hello?" Misaki said into his cell phone as he stepped outside.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice sounded from the other side.

"Somehow I knew it was you," Misaki sighed.

"Is Shuichi with you?" Usagi-san questioned.

"Yep. We're going to go hang out today," Misaki smiled as he stared up at the sky.

"Shit…" Misaki heard his lover curse.

"What?" Misaki asked, a little startled, "He was depressed this morning so I thought that I'd take him out to cheer him up."

"That's not it. It's that my father is out looking for you to talk to you about something about wood carved bears. Plus the fact that Eiri now knows some of Shuichi's even darker secrets that I told K-san this morning when he came busting in for the ceiling in my room so he's out trying to find Shuichi. Then there's K-san and Hiro who are trying to find Shuichi before Eiri and the rest is just a mess," Usagi-san explained.

"Um…What's the problem with your dad finding us? It's not like he'll recognize Shuichi, right?" Misaki questioned, trying to figure out the best choice.

"Normally, there wouldn't be any problems with him finding you with him but today is different," Usagi-san sighed.

"Why's that?" Misaki asked, slowly getting more and more nervous.

"Ryota, Shuichi's father, is with him," Usagi-san stated seriously.

"Wh-What?" Misaki gasped.

"It's his birthday," the writer sighed, "and, just like my father, he's entranced by wood-carvings. So naturally my father decided that it be great for you two to meet. They're probably in the subway right now taking that damn train to Teito Hotel or something like that waiting for you to show up."

"Th-That train does seem to be a Usami family magnet," Misaki groaned, "So which is the best choice?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's not like I can avoid all three of them. Which of the three would be the best choice to go and meet up with?" Misaki asked, looking back at the barber's shop, "I don't think that your dad is a good choice."

"Neither is Eiri," Usagi-san sighed yet again, "I'll call K-san and tell him to meet up with you guys somewhere. How about that park near NG?"

"Sounds good…Wait!" Misaki shouted into the phone.

"Wh-what?" his lover gasped.

"That parks near where Yuki-san lives!" Misaki exclaimed, flailing his arm around wildly, "Shuichi will most likely crack if we go there!"

"That's our only choice though. Just make something up to get him to go," Usagi-san said, "I'm going to call them up right now so as soon as your finished, drag him that way."

"R-Right," Misaki nodded before hanging up.

'What's going on? Why is every single living thing in this city trying to hurt Shuichi?' Misaki thought to himself as he walked back into the barber shop.

"This is so amazing!" Kiyoshi squealed for the nth time, scrubbing away on poor Shuichi's scalp, "_**The**_Shindou Shuichi is having his hair down in my shop! This is the greatest day of my life!"

"K-Kiyoshi, I-I'm begging you," Shuichi whimpered as he grimaced, "B-Be a little g-gentler."

Misaki couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. He just couldn't believe it. This man, this sweet, gentle, charming young man had experienced such pain and thought almost nothing of himself. It just couldn't be true.

"Um…Shindou-kun," Kiyoshi said as he pulled Shuichi back up into a sitting position after rinsing out the shampoo in his hair.

"Yes?" Shuichi smiled warmly.

"I-I don't have the exact same shade of pink that your hair is…" Kiyoshi slowly admitted.

"That's no problem. I was thinking about changing it anyways," Shuichi said, smiling at himself in the mirror, "What do you got?"

"Um…Hot pink, Flamigo pink, Romance Red, and Jade Blue," Kiyoshi stated, looking at his limited supply of unusual colors, "Unless you want to go with something natural."

"Hm…What's Romance Red look like?" Shuichi asked.

"It's actually not really red," Kiyoshi stated, pulling out the box of dye, "In fact, I think it's actually pretty close to your hair color. Just a bit darker and brighter is all."

"I'll take that then. I can't help but admit I like this look," Shuichi admitted, blushing a little, "No need to change it so much, right?"

"I couldn't agree more!" Kiyoshi beamed, "Would you like to listen to some music?"

"Do you even have to ask? I'm Shindou Shuichi! Of course I'd love to listen to music!" Shuichi laughed loudly.

"Great! Misaki, could you turn on the stereo?" Kiyoshi asked as he prepared the dye.

"Sure thing, Kiyoshi," Misaki stated walking up to the stereo.

It seemed that not even the radio was going to be kind to Shuichi.

"Here's Bad Luck's hit number: Break Through!" the radio host announced.

Misaki watched as Shuichi suddenly stiffen but instantly start singing along with the song.

* * *

Kimi ni aitai yukitai_** (**__****__I_ want to go falling in love with you;)

Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai **(**_**even a furious brake won't stop this,)**_

mou dare ga tometemo _**(**__**no matter who (tries to) stop me now.)**_

jyoushiki no FENSU ni **_(_**_**Since it gets stronger every time I hit)**_

buchi ataru tabi ni **_(_**_**and I am hit by the borders of common sense,)**_

tsuyokunaru kara kabe o nori koete kasoku suru **_(_**_**I'll climb over the wall and speed up; )**_

_**I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**_

kokoro kara suki da to ii **_(_**_**To declare "I love you")**_

kireru dare ka ni **_(_**_**to someone from the heart -)**_

nandemo deaeru darou? **_(_**_**how often can that happen by chance?)**_

Isshun no jinsei **_(_**_**A moment of a person's life can't be enough )**_

kimochi o nuritsubusu **_(_**_**I want to go falling in love with you;) **_

hima wa nai hazuda ze **_(_**_**oh time to paint over those feelings.)**_

hijyousen o tsuki yabutte _**(I break through the cordon,)**_

SAIREN ga nattatte _**(and the siren sounds;)**_

modoranai furikaeranai _**(I won't go back, I won't look back at all...)**_

kimi no soba ni yukitai **(**_**I want to go be near you; )**_

itoshisa no ACCEL fumi nagara **_(_**_**while I'm stepping on the accelerator of treasuring you,)**_

AH ude o nobashite **_(_****ah, stretch out your arms.)**

tachiirikinshi no mirai demo**_ (_**_**Even if the future says)**_

kitto suberikomun da **_(_**_**"No trespassing," I'll surely sneak into it.)**_

kimi no me o mitsume tsugerunda **_(_**_**Gazing into your eyes, I'll tell you)**_

_**I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**_

daremo mina jibun no **_(__Everyone, no matter who,)_**

iru basho o sagashite **_(_**_**searches for their own place to be )**_

hashiri tsuzukeru kedo **_(_**_**And keep on running,)**_

Ore wa itsumo kimi to itai _**(**__**but as for me,)**_

hokano doko ittatte **_(_**_**I always want to be with you;)**_

taiyou noboranaisa **_(_**_**there's no other place where the sun will rise for me.)**_

kimi o dakishimetai yo **_(_**_**I want to hold you;)**_

kono mune no KLAXON tomaranai **_(_**_**the claxon of my heart won't be stopped,)**_

AH kimi o motomete **_(_**_**ah, I'm searching for you.)**_

setsuna sa no SUPEEDO wa genkai sunzen **_(_**_**The speed of suffering is past the limit;)**_

hi o fukisousa **_(_**_**like a burst of flame)**_

kabe o buchi yaburu jounetsu de **_(_**_**I hit the wall and smash through in passion;)**_

_**I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**_

Kimi ni aitai yukitai_** (**__****__I_ want to go falling in love with you;)

Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai **(**_**even a furious brake won't stop this,)**_

mou dare ga tometemo _**(**__**no matter who (tries to) stop me now.)**_

jyoushiki no FENSU ni **_(_**_**Since it gets stronger every time I hit)**_

buchi ataru tabi ni **_(_**_**and I am hit by the borders of common sense,)**_

tsuyokunaru kara kabe o nori koete kasoku suru **_(_**_**I'll climb over the wall and speed up; )**_

_**I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**_

* * *

__ Misaki watched as the tears swiftly rolled down the rock star's face. He felt the grip of Shuichi's emotions pulling on his heart throughout the song and even more so when he saw Shuichi's eyes. They were whispering out his love only to try weakly to cover them up with the pain that he held in his heart. Misaki didn't doubt for one second that if anyone saw those deep eyes, they would feel their hearts shattered into a million pieces and blown away by the wind.

"Sh-Shuichi…" Misaki stuttered.

"It's for both of them," Shuichi stated, staring at himself in the mirror.

"What?" Misaki silently gasped.

"It's for both Eiri and Kiyomi," Shuichi said, smiling sadly to himself in the mirror, "I really can't stop loving either of them…What a fool I've become…"

* * *

"E-Eiri!" Tohma shouted at his brother-in-law while clinging to the handle above his head, "S-Slow down! It's not going to help anyone if you crash your car _**again**_!"

"Shut up!" Eiri snapped at the fellow blonde man, "If all your going to do is complain about my driving, you can get out at the next light!"

"I-I'm not complaining!" Tohma cried, "I just don't want to die yet!"

"I said shut up!" Eiri shouted, swerving to miss a jaywalker, "Idiot!"

"R-Really," Tohma whimpered, "I know that you're worried about Shindou-kun, but I don't think that you should get this worked up."

"Aren't you just the person who was pounding on my door demanding to know why I was acting like such an ass to the idiot? I thought that you hated the brat anyways!" Eiri snorted.

"Yes, I did not like him," Tohma sighed as he admitted, "but that was a different time. That was when I thought that he'd only bring you trouble and hurt you. Now I know that you need him to live. Without him, you just lose yourself and wouldn't care if you die. I won't let that happen."

"So instead of trying to pry him away from my side, your going to try and force him to stick by it?" Eiri scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Tohma smiled a little but soon that smile disappeared, "I didn't know that you didn't know of his condition, Eiri."

"Why would I? The kid never even told me that he was in love with a girl once," Eiri sighed, slowly coming to a stop at a red light, "let alone that that girl killed herself."

"It just doesn't make sense," Tohma stated, staring out the window, "Why would Shuichi still blame himself for her death? I can understand blaming himself for a little while but all these years?"

"Who knows what goes on in that idiots mind?" Eiri nearly growled.

"So…what are you going to do once we find him?" Tohma hesitantly questioned.

"What else? First force him to go to that damn hospital and then force him to tell me everything about his past!" Eiri shouted, turning to glare at his brother-in-law, "This is your last chance. You can get out and just leave this to me and the brat or you can sit in this car and be quiet."

"I'm staying, Eiri," Tohma stated, directing a stern look at the writer.

"Then be quiet!" Eiri snapped as he stomped down on the gas pedal.

"…I don't think that you're plan of action is what's best for Shindou-kun," Tohma said after a few tense moments of complete silence, "If you do that, I think it'll just make things worse between you two. He doesn't need you to be overprotective and restricting. He just wants, no needs, you to be a little more loving, Eiri."

"…" Eiri slowly took a deep breath before responding solemnly, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet Tohma?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this Shuichi," Misaki apologized for the nth time that day.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Misaki," Shuichi beamed, running his hand through his newly pinkafied hair, "It's not like it's your fault that your boss wanted you to pick something up from a writer in the park. I don't mind it either. I've always loved this park!"

"Th-That's good to hear," Misaki laughed nervously.

'Where's K-san and Hiro-san? Didn't Usagi-san tell me to meet them here at four? It's already four-thirty. Where are they?' Misaki thought to himself as the two sat down on a nearby bench.

"I have to admit that I like this new shade. It's not that different from my old color but it's enough to be noticed," Shuichi said, messing with his hair some more, "And it's a lot nicer than my old black hair."

"B-Black hair?" Misaki stuttered, trying to pretend that he was surprised.

"Oh, come on Misaki. I know that Aki is horrible at keeping secrets so I know that he's probably told you everything there is to know about me," Shuichi chuckled softly, "Not that I mind. It's all in the past. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"B-But a-aren't you still in pain from her death? After all, you did love her," Misaki said, "Usagi-san said that you blamed yourself for her death."

"Ha!" Shuichi exclaimed loudly, "Not in the slightest! The only that was my fault was the fact that I fell in love with her and hurt her somehow that I don't even know about. That's the only thing that I'm at fault for, Misaki."

"But then why did you say It-" Misaki started to say until a man with a dark presence appeared behind the bench that they were sitting on.

"Shindou Shuichi," the man growled, "How good to see you again…"

Shuichi's eyes widened when he realized who the man was, "A-Aizawa T-Taki…."

* * *

_**Mizu: *insert dramatic music here* MWUHAHAHA! PLOT TWISTS!**_

_**Shuichi: So…I don't blame myself for her death?**_

_**Mizu: Mizu no say. There are so many twists left to this story that it just makes me giddy with excitement. *starts bouncing all over the room***_

_**Misaki: Wh-Who gave her sugar?**_

_**Mizu: No one! I am just hyped up on Dr. Pepper and freedom! The school musical is over and I have so much time now! I've been typing all day so far! Of course, most of the stuff that I've written down are too random or mixed up to put in any of my stories. Too bad too. I think I've typed a total of thirty pages today and still have no signs of stopping. Hm…maybe I should learn how to use and organizer thingy…**_

_**Misaki and Shuichi: M-Maybe…**_

_**Mizu: Nah…That takes all the fun out of writing for me. So that's about it! Reviews are very much loved as well are suggestions. Ciao for now!**_


	6. They are the same

_**Mizu: Whoaa…The story is suddenly darker…Mizu like! It took me awhile but I finally managed to crawl out of the pit called brain block. Hooray! Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Gravitation. I'll tell what would happen if I did when I figure that out.**_

* * *

_**Just Coincidence:**_

_**Chapter Six- They were the same…**_

* * *

"Ah, so you do remember me," Taki smirked, "I'm flattered.

Shuichi jumped up from the bench, pulling Misaki with him. The rock star quickly pushed the slightly younger man behind his tiny frame. When Misaki was about to ask what was going on, Taki slowly approached Shuichi, smirking all the while.

"What's this? Not with Yuki Eiri anymore? Couldn't stand being with a killer?" Taki laughed darkly, reaching for a lock of Shuichi's hair, "Such a shame. Especially after all I did to help you guys out with your relationship."

Misaki watched as Shuichi's body started to tremble uncontrollably. Shuichi gritted his teeth together and tried to send Taki his darkest glare. The younger stared at the rock star's face as a few beads of sweat rolled down his face. It was obvious to Misaki that for whatever the reason, Shuichi was afraid of this Taki person.

"I thought for sure that you two would stick together no matter what," Taki stated, still smirking as he twisted and untwisted the lock of hair, "Cause, well you know. How he beat me and my band members up after that simple understanding."

"Shut up!" Shuichi shouted loudly, slapping Taki's hand away from him, "Just shut the fuck up!" "Ah ha! Feisty today, aren't we?" Taki chuckled darkly, "Good."

"Shit…" Shuichi growled, low enough that Misaki nearly missed it.

"Well, seeing as you aren't with your precious Yuki, why don't you hang with me and the guys again," Taki smirked as he lifted up Shuichi's chin to get a better look at him, "My, you still are quite the cute one." "Bastard," Shuichi spat in Taki's face and brought his slim knee up to meet with Taki's manhood.

As Taki crumbled down to the earth below, Shuichi grabbed Misaki's wrist and ran. Dragging the poor boy behind him, Shuichi ran off of the path and towards the tree line. His eyes were constantly searching for Taki's "friends" praying that they didn't find them.

"Sh-Shuichi, who was that?" Misaki gasped, nearly tripping over a rock.

"Aizawa Taki from the disbanded group A.S.K.," Shuichi huffed.

"W-What was all of that back there?" Misaki asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"…He and several other guys gang raped and beat me a few years back," Shuichi sighed.

"What?" Misaki gaped.

"Taki hated the fact that Bad Luck was better than his group and when he found out I was with the famous Yuki Eiri, he tried to use it to his advantage," Shuichi explained, dragging the brunette male off in a different direction.

"Tried to?" Misaki questioned, trying his best to keep up.

"Well, when right before they did that to me, Taki pulled out a camera. He told me that if I didn't quit Bad Luck, he'd send them to the media," Shuichi stated, finally stopping, "If he did that, not only would it destroy my growing career, it would totally shatter Yuki's."

"So what happened?" Misaki asked, nervous for what the answer may be.

"…I let them do all of it to me," Shuichi whispered, staring down at the ground.

"W-What? Wh-Why?" Misaki stuttered.

"Right before that, Yuki and I had had a fight of some sort," Shuichi said with a sad smile, "that's why I was so distracted and grabbed by Taki."

"That's not answering my question, Shuichi!" Misaki snapped.

"Even so…Even though Yuki and I were having hard times and I swore he was going to leave me, I couldn't bare the thought of hurting him. I couldn't stand that thought of anything that I did to affect him negatively," Shuichi paused, "That's why I let them do that. Because I knew that if I did…that if I stayed quiet about it, Yuki would be safe."

"Sh-Shuichi…" Misaki murmured.

"I managed to drag my beaten body to Hiro's place and stayed there a few days. Then when I made it back to the studio, I had decided that to keep Yuki safe, I'd be willing to quit Bad Luck," Shuichi sighed, running through his hair.

"B-But Bad Luck's-"

"Still together, I know," Shuichi said, smiling warmly, "And that's because of Yuki."

"…Huh?" Misaki blinked, very confused.

"Hiro confronted Yuki about it. Yuki tracked Taki and his group down and beat the shit out of them and took the pictures back from Taki," Shuichi said, "Then that night…He actually acted showed me some of his true emotion. Said that I was just like him now."

Shuichi turned back to look directly at Misaki, "Look, it's not that I don't know that Yuki loves me. I do. He shows me how much he actually cares about me in his own special way. It's just that…"

"There you are, brat!" Taki's voice roared from behind Misaki.

"_**Misaki**_!" Shuichi screamed, rushing towards his cousin's lover.

Taki quickly grabbed onto Misaki's hair and pulled him up against his chest. Struggling futilely, Misaki tried to land a hit to the same area that Shuichi had with no luck. Shuichi seemed to be frozen on spot, glaring daggers into Taki's heart.

"Now, let's try this again," Taki smirked, "Why don't you come and hang with me and the guys, Shu?"

"…" Shuichi's glare intensified, "Let him go, Taki."

"I don't think I will," Taki hummed, "You seem fond of him so I think I'll use him to get what I want."

"Bastard," Shuichi growled.

"Maybe," Taki shrugged as he pulled out a pocket knife and brought it to Misaki's throat.

"M-Misaki!" Shuichi gasped, about to rush forwards.

"Not so fast, rock star," Taki growled, "One step forwards and say bye-bye to the kid."

"Damn you…" Shuichi cursed, balling his hands up into fists.

"You know something," Taki chuckled darkly, slowly licking Misaki's neck, "I might just have him instead. He looks so much more fun-"

"Wait!" Shuichi screeched, "Leave Misaki alone!"

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Taki smirked.

Misaki watched as Shuichi lowered his head and looked away, body trembling, "I-I'll let y-you have me s-so long as you l-leave Misaki alone."

"Hm…So all I have to do is make sure that none of the guys nor I touch this kid and you'll give yourself freely to _**all **_of us?" Taki questioned, smirk growing.

All Shuichi did was nod.

"Sounds good to me," Taki laughed evilly, "But this brat comes with us. Just to make sure you don't change your mind."

Taki pocketed the knife and slowly walked up to Shuichi, dragging Misaki with him. With his free hand, Taki slowly tilted Shuichi's head up. Shuichi's eyes widened as the dark haired man lowered his mouth onto his own. Misaki swore he saw something flash in Shuichi's eyes.

"Mmm. Good boy," Taki smirked yet again, pushing Shuichi in front of him, "Let's go."

"Sh-Shuichi," Misaki whimpered as he watched the pink-haired male walked in front of the two of them.

Shuichi just turned his head enough to look at Misaki. He gave a weak smile before turning back.

'Forgive me, Aki. I couldn't get Misaki away from this mess…' Shuichi thought to himself, dropping a lighter on the ground as he walked, 'But at least this way, someone will know…"

* * *

"What do you mean they aren't here?" Tohma yelled at the blonde American.

"Look, we've searched this entire park and we haven't seen heads nor tails of Shuichi or that kid Misaki," K explained for the nth time.

"They probably took off since we took so long to get here," Hiro sighed, "Damn traffic…"

"Find them damn it!" Tohma ordered, "We have to find Shuichi and soon!"

"Don't you think we know that already?" Hiro snapped at his boss.

"Wonder where they could have ran off to," K thought aloud, pulling out his phone, "I'll send Usami-san a message and see if he knows."

"Hm…" Yuki sounded, walking up to a bench on the path.

'Where is he? I know that Shuichi's spontaneous but the brat would never just leave if he was suppose to meet up with someone,' Yuki thought to himself, scanning the area, 'Something's not right about all of this…'

Yuki's eyes locked on a car the sped passed park at an outrageous speed. It looked extremely familiar.

"Geez, what an idiot," Hiro scoffed, "I hope a cop catches him."

"Same," Tohma agreed.

"Bad news," K stated, "Usami-san hasn't heard anything from the two since they left Misaki's hair dresser."

"That's strange…" Hiro thought aloud, "Shuichi always tells people where he is incase he gets ganged up on by fans."

"True…" Tohma and K nodded.

Yuki slowly walked over the path as he continued to look for the familiar head of pink. None of this was adding up. Everything that had happened within the past forty-eight hours, all of it. This wasn't the normal Shuichi. There was a much bigger piece of the story that seemed to be missing from the puzzle. But what was it?

The writer stopped when he stepped on something that didn't feel or sound like grass. Looking down, Yuki's eyes slowly widened when he realized what the object was. Picking it up, the blonde man could feel the feeling of worry and rage well up inside of him.

"N-No way," Yuki stuttered, barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"What is it, Eiri?" Tohma questioned, walking up to his brother-in-law, "Did you find something?"

"My lighter," Eiri muttered, running his thumb over the picture that Shuichi had glued on it.

"Eh? What's it doing here?" Tohma asked, rubbing his head.

"Shuichi stole it from me the night before he left," Eiri said, staring intensely at the lighter, "He told me that he wouldn't let me have it back until I at least cut back my smoking."

"Is that why I haven't seen you light up once?" Tohma laughed nervously.

'What's going on here?' Eiri thought, still focusing solely on the lighter, 'Why was my lighter on the ground? The brat would never let this thing go unless his life depended on it…'

"Wait!" Eiri shouted, suddenly remembering something.

"_Say, Yuki~! What would you do if I ever get kidnapped by some crazed fan or something?" Shuichi asked as the two of them ate dinner._

"_Nothing. It would be your own damn fault so you'd have to get out of it yourself," Yuki scoffed._

"_Wouldn't you be even a teensy bit worried about me?" Shuichi pressed._

"_Nope," Yuki stated._

"_Would you try to find me?" Shuichi asked, wrapping his arms around himself, "Would you be my hero and come to my rescue?"_

"_Hell no," Yuki said, fighting the urge to laugh at his lover's hilarious romantic side._

"_Hm…What if I left you a sign?" Shuichi thought, "One that tell you that something was wrong?"_

"_I'd ignore it," Yuki sighed, wishing for the topic to die, "What does it matter anyways? Who'd want to kidnap you? You're too annoying and loud."_

"_Hehe, maybe so," Shuichi laughed, "but a sign would be nice to have just incase."_

"_Whatever," Yuki scoffed again, pointing at the cooling food, "Now shut up and eat."_

"Shit!" Yuki snapped, racing back towards the path.

"W-What is it, Eiri?" Tohma demanded, chasing the fellow blonde.

' "What's going on?" Hiro and K asked, following the blonde men out of the park.

"Something's wrong," Yuki snarled, nearly running into his car.

"What's wrong?" the three other men asked.

"Shuichi would never let go of this thing," Yuki said, holding up the lighter, "He'd only let it go if something was deathly wrong."

"S-So what you're saying!" Hiro gasped, realizing the situation.

"Right. Shuichi and Misaki were kidnapped," Yuki nodded grimly.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Misaki cried, once again trying to struggle from Taki's grip.

"Will you just shut up already?" Taki shouted, punching the brunette in the jaw.

"Misaki!" Shuichi cried out, catching the shocked boy, "You bastard!"

"Aww, now isn't that a cute face," Taki mocked, opening a door to an old abandoned house, "Get in."

Shuichi held Misaki close as they slowly entered the building. He felt his throat suddenly get extremely dry as they slowly walked up a flight of stairs. The feeling of apprehension only grew more intense the further they went into the house. Chancing a glance at Misaki, Shuichi tightened his grip on the poor brunette. None of this was his fault.

"Stop," Taki ordered from behind them, opening yet another door; a very dusty bedroom, "In you go, brats."

Shuichi glared at the dark haired man as he and his cousin's love walked into the room. He led Misaki to a corner and helped the terrified boy sit down. Smiling as warmly as he could, Shuichi gently pulled the brunette into a hug.

"Don't worry, Misaki-kun," Shuichi tried to comfort, "We'll get out of this. I just know we will."

"Sh-Shuichi!" Misaki cried, clinging to the rock star.

"Shhh. It's gonna be alright," Shuichi said, slowly pulling away from the other man and locking eyes with him, "You wanna know something? I bet Aki is looking for us right now. He'll find us, just you wait and see."

Misaki stared at the man before him. Wasn't he afraid? Didn't he know what was going to happen to him? Shouldn't he be even more terrified of Taki than he was?

"Sh-Shuichi…" Misaki muttered.

"Enough," Taki smirked, shoving Shuichi away, "Since I can't do anything to you, I'm gonna have to make sure you don't go running away."

Taki grabbed Misaki's wrists and tied them together before attaching the rope to a closet doorknob. Immediately, Misaki tried to free himself of his bindings. Taki just laughed at the futile efforts of the brunette.

"Now, back to business," Taki said, walking over to where Shuichi stood.

"Don't think that I'm going to be silent about all of this," Shuichi smirked, "You of all people should know exactly how loud I can be. Someone will hear and then you'll be exposed."

"That's why I brought you here," Taki smirked, grabbing the singer's chin once more, "True, there will be some people that will hear you, but no one will care."

Shuichi's eye twitched, "Wh-Why's that?"

"Because this is a drug house," Taki chuckled, "There are constantly people who are killed here. Those that are raped. Prostitutes come in and out of here every hour on the hour."

Shuichi gritted his teeth together as his glare darkened, "Bastard."

"I think we've already established that," Taki laughed.

"Don't think that you'll get away with this," Shuichi growled, voice as low as it could be.

"Ah, but I will," Taki smirked, pushing Shuichi onto the nearby bed, "Now, what do you say to us giving that brat there a show."

Just as Shuichi was about to struggle, Taki brought his mouth down by his ear, "Don't forget that you brought this upon yourself to save that brat. The second you start to struggle, he's mine."

Shuichi's eyes widened at the dark words and bit down on his lip. No. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Misaki. Never in a million years was he going to let Misaki go through what he had. Fighting his every instinct to resist, Shuichi just laid in that dusty bed as Taki tortured his neck. He felt as Taki forced both of his arms above his head, handcuffing them to the headboard.

'Again…' Shuichi thought to himself, fighting to keep from letting any tears fall from his eyes, 'It's happening again…'

Shuichi made no noise when Taki decided that it would indeed be a wise choice to gag the rock star. Admitting defeat, Shuichi slowly closed his eyes to block out as much as he could. He tried to focus on happier times. The vocalist laughed inwardly. Happier times? He had a happy life with Yuki but then he decided to be an idiot and leave because Yuki was always busy. What a terrible mistake he had made…

"Not going to respond at all?" Taki almost growled at the rock star, "Oh well.

As the man continued his assault on the rock star's tiny, almost fragile body, Shuichi had to force himself not to relive his past experiences. The last thing he needed was to go into an emotional melt down. Biting his lip, Shuichi tried to remember something better than what was happening to him right then and there. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying for anything to come and save him from this torment.

"_Your lyrics are awful…"_

Shuichi's eye's shot open, 'Those words…both of them told me that. Both Yuki and Kiyomi told me that.'

"_Are you serious?" Kiyomi laughed, filling the bustling hallway with her heavenly laughter, "Is this thing really your excuse for lyrics?"_

"_What's wrong with them?" a younger Shuichi pouted, trying to steal his paper back from his fiancé. _

"_Your lyrics are awful!" Kiyomi exclaimed, holding the paper just out of reach, "Terrible even!"_

"_Sh-shut up!" Shuichi protested, dramatically pointing his finger at her, "Those are just a rough draft. They'll get better after I revise them!"_

"_Yeah yeah," Kiyomi giggled, kissing his forehead gently, "Just keep telling yourself that. Here."_

"_Th-thanks," Shuichi smiled, "Really though…what would I do without you, Kiyomi?"_

_Kiyomi thought for a moment before smirking, "Probably become a famous singing and then come out to all of Japan and say "Hello there Japan! Guess what! I'm gay!"_

"_Kn-Knock it off, K-Kiyomi!" Shuichi shouted, "You know that's not true!"_

Shuichi felt the tears slowly leak out of the corners of his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. He ignored the fact that Taki had finished raping him. That the dark haired male had already left the room. That Misaki was desperately calling out his name.

'K-Kiyomi and Y-Yuki…b-both of you,' Shuichi thought to himself, as he slowly started to pass out into the dark oblivion, 'why did I have to fall in love with you two idiots?'

* * *

_**Mizu: Whatcha think? Too dark? **_

_**Yuki: What's this? I don't ever recall the brat being so mean or so prone to glaring.**_

_**Mizu: It's the mask of Shuichi~! A blast from the past if you will. The past resurfaces in the next chapters and you won't believe all the stuff that Shuichi has kept under a strict lock and key!**_

_**Usami: Why do you sound like your advertising a show or book series?**_

_**Mizu: *shrugs* cause it's fun. Remember, all reviews are extremely loved and welcomed as well as suggestions. Ciao for now!**_


	7. Escaping with Bloodshed

_**Mizu: This plot bunny was a bugger to write. I hope you guys like. It's a lot longer than most of my chapters are so sorry for that. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Junjou Romantica. Still haven't figured what I'd do if I did. **_

_**Edit as of 6/5/2012: I'm actually really thankful to the new enforcing of their rules because I can actually force myself to remove the rape scene in this chapter. It's not that I approve of my use of the scene and that I didn't want to remove it. It's just that I found it to be very nicely written and helped my story so much that I couldn't bring myself to remove it. This and what had been in the previous chapter though will NOT be showing up on my other account on AFF. So no worries, k~?**_

* * *

_Just Coincidence:_

_Chapter seven- Escaping with bloodshed…_

* * *

"What do you mean Misaki's missing?" Takahiro snapped as Yuki, Tohma, Hiro and K stood in the doorway dumbfounded.

"W-who the hell are you?" Yuki stuttered.

"This is Misaki's older brother, Takahiro," Akihiko sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I called him to see if Misaki happened to stop by his place."

"Answer me!" Takahiro snapped once again.

"Find anything?" Akihiko asked, starting to feel extremely nervous.

The four just shook their heads as they walked into the writer's home. All of them made their way to Akihiko's couch and plopped down on the over stuff piece of furniture.

"All we know-," Tohma started to say.

"-is that something bad has happened," Hiro finished, all four men hiding their faces.

Suddenly alarmed, Usagi-san rushed to where Yuki sat, grabbing the fellow writer by the collar. He snarled at the seemingly emotionless face of the other male, lifting him up quickly.

"What the hell happened?" Usagi-san demanded, shouting directly into Yuki's face.

"…I found my lighter on the ground," Yuki sighed, letting a minute amount of depression onto his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takahiro shouted, stomping his feet, "Tell me what's going on!"

"The brat stole it from me before he stormed out," Yuki stated, staring straight into the violet eyes of his lover's cousin, "The kid would never let it out of his sight unless his life was in an imperative amount of danger."

"Wh-what?" Usagi-san gasped, releasing the blonde man as he stumbled backwards.

"What is it, Usagi?" Takahiro cried, racing to his friend, "What did he mean by the brat?"

"H-He's talking about m-my cousin, Shuichi. The same one that Misaki was with today," Usagi-san managed to say, fear trying to close up his throat.

"Wh-What!" Takahiro nearly screamed, "W-we've got to find them, Usagi!"

"Usami-san," Tohma finally spoke up, "We already have our finest men out searching this entire city. We're ready to aide you in any and every way possible."

"Th-Thank you," Usagi-san stuttered, slowly making his way to sit on the couch, shoving his face into Suziki's soft fur, "This can't be happening. There's no way this should be ever possible."

"W-What are you talking about?" Takahiro asked, worried about his friend's current condition.

"Shuichi wouldn't have let this happen," Akihiko murmured.

"You're right," Hiro sighed, sitting up straight, "Well, mostly right. Shuichi wouldn't have let this happen if he was still the old Shuichi."

"What are you saying?" Takahiro shouted, "That this Shuichi kid let all of this happen without lifting a finger!"

"No!" Usagi and Hiro snapped.

"Then what are you saying?" K ordered.

"Shuichi isn't like he use to be. He has a conscious to what he does now," Hiro said, voice slowly lowering itself, "If this had happen maybe even a year ago, he might have been able to do more but…"

"What are you people blabbering about?" Yuki shouted.

"Shuichi is a black belt in four different fighting styles," Usagi and Hiro admitted, "and he uses them well."

"…What?" everyone in the room gaped.

"Before Kiyomi committed suicide, she and I were his conscious. When we weren't around, he did what ever he wanted," Hiro explained, "I used to think that he enjoyed violence. But that was just part of his mask. Not caring about any consquences or anything but the moment was what he did to hide from the world."

"I'd hear almost daily from my father or his father about how ruthless he was when it came to fights. He never let anyone say anything bad to him and that's how he was supposed to be. That's how he was raised to be by his father," Usagi sighed, "In fact, I still remember when I happen to witness his dad praising for beating some poor kid half to death. Shuichi's eyes were so empty and distant then."

"But if he has the ability, then why didn't he do anything to stop whatever's going on?" Takahiro and Tohma screeched.

"Because he doesn't know how to anymore," Hiro stated, "Before, all he had to do was duck behind his mask and he could do anything without caring whether it would really hurt the other party or if could make things worse. But now he can't do that."

"Why on earth not?" everyone else in the room demanded.

"He gave up that mask a long time ago. Now, he has to constantly face what he does," Hiro said, locking eyes with Yuki, "You've seen how he gets whenever he does something stupid and you yell at him. He gets super depressed and quiet, right?"

Yuki just nodded.

"That's because he's never had to learn how to deal with consquences before. He's always known if you do something bad, that something bad will happen, but he's never really experienced that until he met you, Eiri," Usagi-san added, "And when it comes to fighting, Shuichi just can't seem to do it because his mind fills with millions of what if questions. He just doesn't understand all of this."

"So, even though he can fight and win physically, his heart and mind prevent him from doing so due to fear," Hiro said.

Everyone was silent has they took in all of this information. Finally, Yuki finally spoke up, surprising everyone with the sorrow that filled his voice.

"So…he's completely useless, huh?" Yuki said, not noticing the single tear that had slid down his cheek.

* * *

"Stop it!" Misaki shouted at the man on top of his lover's cousin, "Leave him alone!"

"Will you hush up already, brat? You're so annoying!" the man shouted back, "Why Taki won't let me touch you, I don't have the slightest clue."

Misaki fought with his bindings, trying yet again to free himself. He screamed as loud as his dry throat would allow when the man started to punch the pinkette in the head.

"But this brat is so annoying he's infuriating!" the man yelled, punching the rock star even harder when he received no reaction, "He doesn't react to anything! All he's done this entire is stare up at the fuckin' ceiling with the same damn blank expression! The least this bitch could do is scream out in pain or something!"

"Hush up!" Taki's voice sounded from the other side of the door, "What are you complaining about? You're getting a cheap ass fuck with no risks attached to it. You should be happy I'm letting you go at him for a quarter of the price!"  
"Shut up!" The man scoffed, locking his eyes on Misaki, "You know what Taki? I say I don't care about what you think. I'm taking this green eyed bra-"

Suddenly, the man felt Shuichi's slim legs lock around his hips. When he looked back at the pinkette, he expected to see a pleasured face. What he saw caught the man completely off guard. The brat, who had been completely emotionless the entire time he had been with him, was staring at him, eyes suddenly bright with live. And filled murderous intent. The pinkette slowly raised himself up high enough to timidly place his lips upon the strangers. The man quickly forgot about Misaki and the intent to kill in Shuichi's eyes. From then on, he was entranced by Shuichi's expressions, not knowing how fake they were. Once he was done, Taki was waiting for him at the end of the bed to drag the man out of the room.

"Brat…" Taki scoffed as he locked the door from the outside, dragging the man to some unknown part of the building.

"Sh-Shuichi…" Misaki cried.

"You need to stop yelling at them, Misaki," Shuichi soothed, slowly crawling off the bed and towards the brunette, smiling gently, "It just makes them mad."

"Wh-Why are you doing this, Shuichi?" Misaki asked as the pinkette grimaced to sit next to him, "Why do you keep stopping them?"

"I told you," Shuichi sighed, untying the brunette and gently kissing his burnt wrists, "I don't want you to go through what I've gone through."

"But there's no reason for you to go through it either!" Misaki cried, rushing into Shuichi's arms.

"Yes there is," Shuichi whispered softly, "I have to keep you safe until Aki finds us."

"…it's been four days, Shuichi," Misaki whimpered.

"I know," Shuichi said, gently rocking the poor boy in his arms.

"Are they…Is Usagi-san really going to find us before-" Misaki started to asked, even more tears flooding from his eyes.

"He will. Just believe in him and he will," Shuichi said, pausing to go through a violent coughing attack, "How about I sing you a song, Misaki?"

"N-no," Misaki shook his head, furiously, "you're throat must be killing you. I don't want you to damage your voice again because of me."

"Haha, it's alright, Misaki," Shuichi said, gently pulling the college student onto his lap and wrapping a blanket around both of them, "I've gone through worse so I highly doubt a little singing with a sore throat will kill me."

"That's alright," Misaki sighed, trying to get a little closer to the pinkette, "I'm fine now."

"…Alright," Shuichi said, resting his head atop of the brunettes.

They stayed that way for a while, both hoping that Taki wasn't out searching for another man to come and rape Shuichi. Misaki squeezed Shuichi's arm in fear for his new friend. None of this made any sense. Why was this all happening to Shuichi? What had he ever done to people? He was such a understanding and kindhearted guy. What he ever done to deserve this?

"Misaki," Shuichi whispered as his head, a voice oddly similar to his Usagi-san's voice.

"Y-Yes?" Misaki questioned.

"Let's tell some stories," Shuichi beamed, "That'll keep our minds off of all this depressing stuff."

"Stories?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, I'll go first!" Shuichi smiled happily, "Um…Oh! I've cross-dressed before!"

"…what?" Misaki blinked, not quite sure if he heard right.

"Yep!" Shuichi chuckled, "The first time was right after…"

'There's been more than one time!' Misaki thought to himself.

"After?" Misaki asked.

"…I-I don't remember! It was such a long time ago!" Shuichi stuttered, trying to hide the truth behind his story, "Your turn Misaki."

"Um…All Usami family members seem to be attracted to me," Misaki stated, "Strange, right?"

"All of us are?" Shuichi questioned, pondering the idea of finding the brunette anything other than totally adorable.

'Shit! I forgot Shuichi's still technically a Usami!' Misaki shouted at himself.

"I guess that's true if you count me thinking you to be adorable for everything you do and liking you like a little brother," Shuichi beamed.

"…Y-Your turn, Shuichi," Misaki stuttered, silently loving the fact that there was at least one Usami that wasn't attracted to him.

"Hm…My sister has actually told me not to come home because she meant K-san and his son," Shuichi stated, "though I don't really blame her. They can be really eccentric with their way of doing things."

"B-But you're sister-" Misaki started to whimper.

"She didn't mean it," Shuichi smiled softly, "She loves me for everything I am and wouldn't try to push me away. That's just how our relationship is. After all, we've really only known each other for four years."

"…I don't know what I do if Nii-san ever said something like that to me," Misaki whispered.

"You'd probably race to him and ask why. Then he'll just smile and tell you that he was just messing with you a bit. Then you'll get flustered and run back to Aki's waiting arms," Shuichi said, hugging the boy a little tighter.

"You sound like Usagi-san," Misaki pouted.

"haha, sorry. Your turn Misaki," Shuichi laughed.

"I've met both Usami-ani and Usami-chichi on the train," Misaki said, "And now I avoid that train like the plague."

Shuichi busted out in laughter at this, "Are you serious? Haruhiko got on a train? What's the world coming to?"

"It's true!" Misaki said, gently laughing, "both were just standing there at the ticket machine. Neither could figure it out by themselves."

"Those two idiots," Shuichi chuckled, "K. My turn…I've had the crap beaten out of me for the past three years at least maybe six times a day."

"And you're still alive!" Misaki gasped.

"I'm strong, so no worries," Shuichi smirked, "Misaki's turn!"

"Usagi-san used to be in love with my older brother until he got married. Now he's in love with me," Misaki said, blushing a bit.

"…wait, what?" Shuichi blinked, staring wide-eyed at the brunette.

"Usagi-san used to be in love with my older brother, Takahiro, until he lost him forever to his wife. That's when I first cried in front of him and for him. It wasn't fair and Usagi-san was trying not to let it be seen. He said that's when he realized that I was the one for him," Misaki explained.

Shuichi remained silent as he pulled Misaki closer to his body in a tight hug. Misaki felt Shuichi's body shake with tremors and turned to look at him. What he saw shocked him. Shuichi was crying. After everything that had happened to him in the past week, only now he was crying.

"F-Forgive me, Misaki," Shuichi stuttered, whispering into the boy's hair.

"F-for what?" Misaki gaped.

"F-For doubting why Aki chose you," Shuichi whimpered, letting his tears fall freely, "You see, no one's ever been able to see the true Aki due to his mask other than me. I've been so afraid for so long that he'd either finally snap one day and start forcing himself on people or lock himself away from the entire world. I couldn't help but worry about him.

That's why I said you were a weird one when we were talking in the kitchen. I was so afraid that Aki was starting to lose himself that he took to being your lover just to relieve his stress or something like that. For that I'm terribly sorry…"

Shuichi looked straight into Misaki's eyes, stealing the boy's breath from him. Those deep violet eyes that were crying held such happiness and warmth inside of them. Why, though, confused the heck out of Misaki. There seemed to be something missing. Something that he just felt was there but couldn't place his finger on it.

"Th-Thank you Misaki," Shuichi said, smiling as the tears kept falling from his eyes, "Thank you for being the person that Aki loves. Thank you so much, Misaki."

"Sh-Shuichi…" Misaki whimpered, longing for answers.

"I promise," Shuichi said, resting his head atop of the brunette's as he glared at the door, "That nothing's going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you even if it kills me."

When Misaki would have made to ask what he meant by that, he felt a sudden change in Shuichi. Like something he had been hiding for a long time finally being set free. Somehow sensing what it may be, Misaki gulped.

"Sh-Shuichi, can I ask you question?" Misaki stuttered, nervous of what was to come.

"Of course!" Shuichi beamed.

"Have you…ever killed someone?" Misaki asked, praying his feeling was wrong.

"No," Shuichi said bluntly.

'Thank goodness!' Misaki thought to himself.

"But I've tried to," Shuichi admit as the door opened yet again.

Misaki sat frozen in shock as Shuichi gently retied the ropes around his wrists, glaring at Taki and the other man he had brought with him. The pinkette gently kissed the brunettes forehead.

"I didn't want to though," Shuichi finally said, smiling slightly as he watched as relief rushed over the boy's face as he crawled back onto the bed.

* * *

"Shuichi?" Misaki asked, staring at the motionless body on the bed, "Y-you okay?"

Misaki felt the tears racing down his face again. The rock star had been completely motionless since the last man had be in the room with them which was at least an hour ago. The brunette grew more frightened every passing second that the pinkette remained still. This wasn't right, he thought. Shuichi would always force himself to get up and sit next to him, comforting him, until Taki returned with another man. So why wasn't he now?

The brunette thought back to what had happened an hour earlier. Taki had come back with a huge muscular man. The man smirked and licked his lips at the sight of Shuichi and Misaki huddled in the corner. Shuichi glared at the man even though his breaths were slowly becoming labored. Misaki clung to him, fearing that there was something wrong with Shuichi. The man just stalked over to them and grabbed Shuichi by his pink hair, tossing him on the bed with ease. When the pinkette was about to lie down so the end of the torture would end soon, the man pinned him down onto his stomach.

For the next several hours, he had to watch the man physically assault the man that was probably the strongest man he had ever met. Said man, however, was finally broken during these torturous hours. His screams echoed through Misaki's heart and soul as the pure terror and agony that the rock star must have been experiencing just to keep him safe. Tears ran down the pinkette's cheeks causing tears to escape the brunette's own emerald eyes. The pain etched on Shuichi's face though made the boy's own voice catch in his throat so that he couldn't even squeak louder than a mute mouse.

Finally, when the man was gone, Misaki slowly stood up on shaking legs and made his way over to the bed. Reaching out slowly, Misaki slowly started to shake the brattled youth until he stirred slightly. Letting out a sigh of relief, the brunette collapsed next to the pinkette, pulling him into his arms. The second his arms where snug around Shuichi's body, Shuichi pushed himself into the slightly younger male's chest and cried. It wasn't a gentle crying or just hold me close crying. This was a full blown mental breakdown crying. Misaki bit his lip as he pulled the man closer to him.

'Why!' Misaki shouted in his head as Shuichi cried on, 'Why is this the only thing that I can do for him? He's the one protecting me from all of this stuff. He doesn't have to take all of this crap! He could easily abandon me to save himself but he doesn't!'

The brunette stared at the rock star in his arms, gently petting his hair, 'That was the first time he's ever shown being scared of the men that come in here. It's insane how much self-control he has over his emotions. Well, I guess he is an Usami. It seems that the only emotion that they can't control is love. They all seem unable to contain those feelings for their love ones…but…'

Misaki looked up at the door, in fear that Taki would come back yet again, 'Is that really a good thing? To never show that you're scared? To act like your numb to everything bad that happens to you? Wouldn't that make you feel…empty after a while? Yeah, it be nice to not be pestered by the annoying questions asking if you're alright all of the time, but doesn't it mean that you have to bottle everything up? Keep it inside of you until you break?

Just like he's doing now… I think Shuichi's actually starting to fall apart. Everything he's known to be true in these past four years is falling down all around him. He's afraid. He doesn't want everything to change. He just wants to be happy but everything and everyone seems to be against that. Wouldn't that break anyone?'

"I-I'm so sorry, Misaki," Shuichi cried, stuffing his face into Misaki's ruined shirt.

"H-Huh!" Misaki gasped, staring at the other male, not believing his ears.

"I'm sorry…" Shuichi said again, "No matter what I do, I just can't seem to protect you from the worst of all this…"

"Wh-What are you talking about, Shuichi!" Misaki demanded.

'He's saying sorry to me?' Misaki shouted in his mind, 'Shouldn't it be the other way around?'

"Y-you have to sit in here and see all this. I-I n-need to get you out of here but I c-can't f-find a way to do it so that y-you'll stay s-safe," Shuichi cried, admitting the worries that he's had since this entire situation started, "I th-thought I could s-send you out the window b-but then T-Taki might see you. Th-Then I thought I could…"

Misaki just stared at the man in disbelief. That's what he was crying about? Not because he was being raped repeatedly every day or that his entire world was coming crashing down! Just how to get a kid he's only known for maybe a week to safety! What about his safety? Who would rescue him!

"Shuichi…" Misaki growled, drawing the attention of the rock star from his tears, "Why would you ever-"

"_**Misaki!**_" a voice sounded from outside their window, "_**Where are you, Misaki!**_"

"S-Someone's…" Misaki gaped.

"outside," Shuichi finished, staring in disbelief at the window, "looking for us…"

* * *

'Shit!' Yo Miyagi cursed to himself, 'Where is this brat? Everyone's been looking for him for at least a week now! Where the hell could he be!'

"Miyagi," a young Takatsuki Shinobu sighed, "We've all been searching for at least six hours today. Let's take a break and regroup."

"No. Hiroki asked us to help him and Usami look for this kid so we're going to search until we find them," Miyagi growled, stalking down the street, trying to find someone who might have seen the missing green-eyed college student.

"But let's face it," Shinobu stated, "He's been missing for almost a week. Chances are that he's dead somewhere in a gutter or in a trash bin."

"Don't say that!" Miyagi snapped, "We've got to keep hoping!"

"…Right," Shinobu nodded, surprised at his lover's outburst.

"Misaki!" Miyagi yelled, "Where are you, Misaki!"

"Takahashi-san! Please, answer us!" Shinobu added.

"Where are you!" both yelled, stopping in front of an old abandoned building.

"Miyagi-san!" another voice shouted.

"Hmm?" Miyagi said, turning towards the voice, "Ah, Kusama-san!"

"Found anything?" the tall Kusama Nowaki asked as he ran up to the pair.

Both just shook their heads.

"Hiro-san just called me and said that Usami-san left something out when he called him the other day," Nowaki said, staring at the building next to him for a second.

"What?" Miyagi sighed.

'It's not like there's anything that would make this any worse,' Shinobu thought to himself.

"There's another person missing along with Misaki-kun," Nowaki said, a very sad look on his face.

"What? Who!" the lovers shouted at the giant.

"Usami-san's cousin, Shindou Shuichi," Nowaki announced quietly to the two.

"What?" the two snapped, "How could he forget that!"

"Apparently, he was so distraught about Misaki-kun missing that he forgot his cousin…" Nowaki sighed, a little disturbed by the fact himself.

"…That's so wrong," Shinobu growled.

"Yeah," the other two just nodded.

"So we're also looking for the famous Shindou Shuichi?" Shinobu asked, trying to piece everything together.

When Nowaki would have answered, there was a loud banging noise coming from building behind them. The three turned in time to see a window being broken, sending broken glass and wood splinters flying everywhere. In the window was a hand that had some of the glass imbedded in it.

"Shuichi!" a voice from inside the room shouted.

"Sh-Shuichi!" the three outside gasped.

"You three!" Shuichi announced, half hanging out of the window and pointing at them, "Are you looking for a Takahashi Misaki?"

"Y-Yes," Nowaki stuttered, rushing to the window.

"Thank goodness," Shuichi whispered, a smile gracing his bruised face, "Misaki, you're going through first!"

"What? No, you should go first, Shuichi!" Misaki pleaded.

"He's in here. Please, take him with you to somewhere safe," Shuichi pleaded with Nowaki, trying to gently tug Misaki towards the window.

"R-Right," Nowaki nodded as Miyagi and Shinobu rushed to his side.

"Shuichi, no! I'm not going first! You can barely stand, let them take you first! I can crawl out after you and run beside them!" Misaki cried.

"What the hell is going on in there!" Taki's voice boomed.

"Shit!" Shuichi cursed, grabbing onto Misaki's wrist and pulling him to the window, "You're going first and that's final."

"Sh-Shuichi!" Misaki cried as Shuichi gently pushed him out the window and into Miyagi and Nowaki's awaiting arms.

"Brat!" Taki shouted, bursting into the room.

"Shuichi!" Misaki shouted, trying to free himself from all the arms that held him.

All four watched as Taki stalked up to Shuichi, eyes darkened by rage. They saw Shuichi return his glare as he stood in front of the window. They watched how all of Shuichi's muscles seemed to slowly start tensioning themselves up in preparation for something.

"Brat! Do you really think you can stop me from getting him back?" Taki smirked, making to punch Shuichi in the face.

The next part seemed to happen in slow motion. All of Shuichi's energy seemed to explode in a perfect high kick that connected to Taki's chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. The movements of Shuichi seemed so natural. Like he'd always been fighting.

"Yes…" Shuichi said, slowly smirking himself, "Yes I did."

Shuichi turned back to the window and was about to jump out of it when he heard something. The rest watched as Shuichi's eyes widened in fear. He quickly leapt from the window and raced towards them.

"Run!" Shuichi ordered, grabbing a random jacket trench coat from a man on the street (what? I didn't want him running through the streets naked.).

There was no question asked as the group ran through the streets. Misaki was constantly screaming that one of the men carrying him to help Shuichi instead. That he was the one that needed it. Shuichi just yelled at them not to stop, giving them no time to listen to the brunette. When the group reached the park, they started to feel relieve. They knew there was a police station close and even closer was Nowaki's apartment. This horrid ordeal was nearly over.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot that rang out and a ear-splitting scream. Misaki screamed as well, though not in pain. His eyes were locked on Shuichi's figure, clutching at his thigh as Taki slowly stalked towards him. Miyagi and Nowaki cursed, shoving Misaki into Shinobu's care and took off towards the injured rock star.

"This is the end for you, Shindou. I'll make sure to mail your body to Yuki Eiri's door in pieces," Taki chuckled darkly, "Saving that precious ass for last."

Something suddenly snapped inside of Shuichi. He suddenly shot his feet, ignoring the pain tearing through him. The pinkette charged at the gun wielder, dodging when the man swung out with the blunt end of the gun. With a swift kick to the gut, Shuichi started his barrage on the man that had kept him and Misaki captive for the passed week. The others watched in complete shock. This scrawny man who seemed so timid and so gentle was now beating the life out of this dark-haired man.

"Shuichi, stop it!" Misaki shouted, tears racing from his eyes yet again.

"Stop! You want him to stop after all that man's done to you!" Shinobu shouted as he shook Misaki.

"No! I really don't give a damn about that monster!" Misaki screamed, pointing at the scene before them, "But Shuichi's going to kill him! And if he does, he'll lose everything! He'll die inside if he allows himself to kill!"

Nowaki raced towards the two fighting men. He tried to wrap his arms around the rock star's waist and drag him away but Shuichi always managed to escape his grip. This continued when Miyagi tried to help. No one seemed to be able to drag the pissed man from going in for the kill.

"Shinobu! Go get Usami-san!" Miyagi ordered.

"Right!" Shinobu shouted, already hallway out of the park.

Misaki slowly sank to his knees, "no…Shuichi, stop it."

Shuichi was about to land the final punch to Taki's temple when a large hand grabbed hold of his own. Swiveling on his heel, Shuichi nearly side-kicked his cousin, stopping a inch before they came in contact.

"Shuichi, stop this," Usagi-san ordered gently.

Shuichi fought to steal his hand back, "Lemme go, Aki! Let go!"

"Shuichi, you have to stop!" Hiro shouted, racing towards his friend to try and hold him back.

Shuichi just broke free of them and ran towards the retreating Taki.

"Shuichi stop it!" Hiro pleaded, racing after him, "Kiyomi wouldn't-"

"Shut the hell up!" Shuichi screamed, coming to a stop "Why the hell would she care? She encouraged me to fight!"

"Wh-What?" Hiro gasped, freezing in his tracks, "B-But she al-"

"Always stopped me whenever she got whatever she wanted from the person she had me beat!" Shuichi yelled, never turning to face Hiro, "She's the one that made me fight those people, Hiro! She told me that if I did, she'd love me back and I believed her! So I did. I beat all of their sorry asses, forgetting my own morals and sense of right and wrong!"

Shuichi quickly turned to show everyone the tears of anger rushing down his face, "I lost myself because of her damn selfishness! I never wanted to fight! I've never wanted to!"

Shuichi's eyes locked on the terrified form of Taki and growled, "That is until now."

Once again, Shuichi charged at the terrible man. Everyone that was there tried to catch him before he reached him. Just when they all thought that it was a lost cause, a strong hand grabbed onto Shuichi's arm and twisted it until he stopped.

"What the he-" Shuichi started to scream until his eyes locked on who it was twisting his arm, "Yu-"

Suddenly, the already battered male was punched square in the jaw by the one who stopped him. He yanked his arm free as he took several unsteady steps backwards. His eyes remained locked on the man that halted both his actions and heart instantly.

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi whimpered, holding his cheek.

Yuki slowly walked up to his trembling lover until he stood just in front of him. He watched as a million emotions ran through those deep violet eyes that he had come to know so well. Every emotion except anger. Smirking on this inside, Yuki made sure Shuichi's eyes were locked with his.

"Don't screw around, brat," Yuki whispered, just loud enough for Shuichi to hear.

"Wh-What?" Shuichi asked, voice quivering.

"Don't screw around, Shuichi," Yuki repeated, this time loud enough for everyone to hear, "You don't mean any of that. You're just letting your emotions take control of you like you always do."

Shuichi looked down at the ground, "Y-Yuki…"

"I always knew you had no talent when it came to writing lyrics," Yuki said, raising Shuichi's head gently to look him in the eye, "but I never knew you were this useless."

The writer could feel Usagi-san's and Hiro's eyes glaring ten inch daggers into his back for saying something like that but didn't care. Shuichi's eyes started to water up as he tried to grasp for words.

"I-I'm n-not," Shuichi whimpered, voice cracking.

"Then prove it, brat," Yuki smirked, "Don't go down the path I have. Do you think that if you kill him everything will get better? That you'll be able to forget everything and go back to how things were? That you'll be able to forget Kiyomi too?"

"Y-You kn-know about K-Kiyomi!" Shuichi cried, tears finally breaking free of his eyes.

"What do you think?" Yuki scoffed, smiling a little bit.

Shuichi stayed silent for a second before his body started to sway. His injuries were finally catching up with him. His breathes where becoming shallow and strangled as he placed his hand on Yuki's chest, just above his heart.

Shuichi slowly looked up into Yuki's eyes yet again, imploring Yuki to understand, "I-I'm s-sorry, Yuki…so sorry."

Finally allowing himself to relinquish himself to the inviting dark oblivion, Shuichi fell forwards, straight into Yuki's arms.

"I know, brat," Yuki whispered, as he gently picked up his battered lover, "So am I."

"Y-You guys will regret this!" Taki suddenly spoke up, standing up, "I have enough pictures to ruin all of you!"  
Yuki glared at the insane man, "You'll only be signing your death warrant if you do."

"That's right," Usagi-san said, appearing behind the dark-haired man, "I'll personally make sure to send you to your death bed should you ever come within a ten mile radius of Shuichi or Misaki."

"Now," Hiro smirked, grabbing the ex-vocalist, "Why don't we go to the cops and have a nice long chat about this past week?"

"Damn you!" Taki shouted as he was dragged by Miyagi and Hiro out of the park.

Nowaki slowly made his way over to Yuki, "I'm a doctor at a nearby hospital. Why don't we take him there?"

Yuki just nodded as he followed the giant of a man, stopping next to Misaki.

"You didn't do anything wrong, kid," Yuki stated, sighing a little as he readjusted Shuichi in his arms, "He probably wouldn't be alive if you weren't there."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki whimpered, slowly standing up, "He was the one protecting me."

Usagi-san slowly wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered into his hair, "That's not true. If you weren't there, Shuichi would have already been killed cause he would have fought back. He'd have struggled then they'd restrain him by any means necessary. Because he didn't have anyone to protect, Shuichi would keep trying to push his way through things until they finally grew tired of his antics. Once they grow of someone, that person is terminated."

Misaki's eyes widened as he looked up to see his lover smiling warmly at him, "You guys saved each other…Misaki, don't leave me again."

Yuki smiled a bit to himself as he left the park to give the two lovers their space. Looking down at his own lover, Yuki felt his heart clench. Was he imagining things or was he getting paler? His breathing was coming in as short gasps; his eyebrows were furrowed, expressing the obvious pain coursing through his veins. The rock star's blood was dripping down from his legs and onto Yuki. Soon, Shuichi started to cough violently but it wasn't spit that came out of his mouth. It was blood.

"T-Tohma!" Yuki shouted, racing for his car, praying that that doctor fellow was still nearby.

"Eiri?" Tohma questioned, turning to see Yuki carrying a basically life-less Shuichi, "Good lord…"

Yuki looked pleadingly into his brother-in-law's eyes, "He's dieing, Seguchi… He's actually dieing…"

* * *

_**Mizu: …*gawking at the screen* Did I really just write that?**_

_**Yuki and Usagi: *nods* You did.**_

_**Mizu: Wow… I mean, really, wow. I've never been able to express this kind of stuff so easily with words. But this just flowed so naturally…Hm…Kk, it's going into the story.**_

_**Yuki and Usagi: Go right ahea- Wait…What?**_

_**Mizu: Remember that I really love reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now!**_

_**Misaki: That's it!**_


	8. He will

_**Mizu: Gah! Cruddy little chapter. That's all I've got to say. Mainly a filler chapter for the purpose of shifting the focus more towards the Junjou Romantica side of it all. Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica nor Gravitation. If I did, Takahiro's name wouldn't be so close to his last name. I hate having to write it out. I noticed that I switch his first and last name around and had to go back to make sure that I didn't do it anywhere else...**_

_Just Coincidence:_

_Chapter Eight- He will… _

* * *

"Sir, you can't go in there while the doctors are in surgery!" a nurse shouted for the nth time as Yuki tried to force his way into where his Shuichi laid.

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped.

"Stop him!" the nurse pleaded, trying to drag the man back to his seat herself.

Hiro and K rushed forward, locking their arms around the writer's body, and struggled to drag the blonde man away from the dreaded doors. The party of four had been waiting in the waiting room for the past four hours, praying that Shuichi hadn't lost too much blood. Tohma had had the presence of mind to ask Seguru to go get them all something to eat so the pianist wouldn't have to sit through Yuki's constant ranting. It seemed like every five minutes, Yuki had talked himself into busting down the doors and rush to Shuichi so every five minutes, K and Hiro had to drag him back to his seat. It was actually starting to get quite old.

"Let me go, dammit!" Yuki shouted, trying to punch the manager.

"We can't let you go in there, Yuki-san!" Hiro pleaded, "You could hinder Shuichi's health if you do!"

"What do you expect me to do! Wait around until some idiot of a doctor comes out to say that he was too far gone!" Yuki yelled, struggling once again when he saw a few nurses coming out of doors, "Let go damn it!"

"Eiri, I know that you're worried about Shindou-kun but-" Tohma said, trying to calm his brother-in-law.

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, swinging at the fellow blonde, "This is partially your fault too! I thought you had your best men out looking for him! Why wouldn't you look into where Aizawa took up residence!"

"I didn't think-" Tohma started to whimper.

"Exactly! You didn't think!" Yuki growled.

"That's enough!" Usagi-san's voice boomed from one of the outside doors, "Yuki, shut your bloody mouth and sit down!"

"Like you can talk!" Yuki shouted, "I don't want to hear that from you! You'd be doing the same thing if this was your brat and not mine!"

"Probably so," Usagi-san nodded, "But it's not and I have Shuichi to thank for that."

"Sh-Shuichi…" Misaki whimpered from beside Usagi-san, causing everyone to become silent.

"I thought that Takahashi-kun was being looked over by a doctor on the other side," Tohma stated as the other writer slowly led his lover to a chair.

"He was," Nowaki said, slowly walking into the tense atmosphere, "The doctor said that he was well enough to go home so long as he came back for a psychological assessment in the next week. He was worried about Shindou-kun though so we brought him here."

"Any news?" Usagi-san asked, "Other than this idiot only now realizing how much that little idiot means to him."

"You got something to say to me!" Yuki snapped at the fellow writer.

"Yes, actually, I do," the said writer smirked, "I blame you for all of this."

"Me?" Yuki gaped.

"Of course. You were the one that drove Shuichi to constantly trying to prove himself just so he could receive a little of your love," the Usami growled, "You're the one that made him start to remember Kiyomi and all the pain he had in his heart because he blamed himself for her death."

"You're wrong," Misaki whispered, clutching to his Usagi-san like he'd disappear if he didn't.

"Huh?" everyone gaped.

"Shuichi doesn't blame himself," Misaki said again, "He loved her yes but…I don't think he felt any sort of pain when she died. Whenever he talks about her, his voice is strained with hidden anger or something."

"Y-you're hearing things, Misaki," Usagi-san chuckled lightly, pulling his lover closer.

"No…I'm not," Misaki shook his head slowly.

"Come to think about, Shuichi did start to scream at us about how Kiyomi was the one that wanted him to fight," Hiro thought out loud, "I guess it's possible."

"Excuse me," a timid voiced nurse said from behind them.

"How is he?" almost everyone shouted, Yuki and Hiro grasping at the poor women's arms.

"Wh-Which one of you is his closest relative?" the nurse stuttered.

"That would be me," Usagi-san said, raising his hand a bit.

"Can you tell me if Shindou-kun has any allergies?" the nurse asked.

"Not that I know of, why?" Usagi-san questioned, slowly becoming nervous. "Well, the surgery was a success but…" the nurse trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the relief that washed over Yuki's face.

"But?" everyone urged.

"He hasn't awoken yet," the nurse finally said, "We're afraid that he might be having an allergic reaction to the anesthetic."

"…what?" every gaped.

"What do you mean, allergic reaction?" Nowaki asked, "He couldn't have been out of surgery for more than fifteen minutes. That's too soon to see if he does have an allergic reaction to the anesthetic."

"That may be the case but if he had only been out of surgery for fifteen minutes," the nurse said, backing away from Yuki, "Shindou-kun has been out of surgery for at least an hour and a half."

"What?" Yuki and Hiro shouted, "Why didn't you come and tell us!"

"Because the doctor saw how distraught you all were and was afraid that you might do something to jeopardize his health. So he told everyone not to inform you all," the nurse sighed.

"So Shuichi isn't waking up?" Misaki asked, clinging to Usami's arm.

"That's right," the nurse nodded, "The only possible explanation to why as to why he won't wake up is that he might have slipped into a coma."

Yuki froze, "C-Coma?"

The nurse just nodded again, gesturing to the door, "I can let his relatives in to see him now."

"What about Misaki?" Usagi-san questioned, holding the brunette close to him, "Can he please come with me?"

"…I suppose that's alright," The nurse smiled gently, looking at Yuki, "Are you a cousin as well?"

"N-no…" Yuki mumbled.

"Then I can't let you come in," the nurse sighed.

"Wait!" Hiro and Tohma shouted, "Let him go in and see him!"

"Unless he's Shindou's relative or partner, I can't let him go in," the nurse said.

"He is!" Hiro and K exclaimed.

"He's what?" the nurse asked quickly.

"I-I'm his lover," Yuki admitted.

There was a momentary look of shock that flew across her face but it was gone nearly instantly, "Then you may come in to see him."

Yuki mouthed a silent thank you as he rushed through the opened doors followed by Usagi-san and Misaki. The nurse just yelled the room number to the three men before they rounded a corner. Sighing, the nurse trailed behind the group.

'I don't think the doctor was expecting this…' the nurse thought to herself.

"Shuichi!" Akihiko and Yuki shouted as soon as they were inside of the rock star's room.

The scene before them stole the breath out of the men's chests. There was their precious Shuichi, hooked up to a heart monitor as an IV was imbedded in his left arm. His breathing was still a little shallow as though he was still running from Taki. He was covered up to his chest with a clean white linen sheet, making every injury on his face stand out more than his pink hair. Yuki felt his mouth suddenly dry as his eyes locked on his lover's face. It looked, at least to Yuki, like he was in pain. Like he was about to cry about something.

Yuki slowly walked up to Shuichi's side, pulling up a chair. Completely forgetting about the stupid rabbit and his lover, Yuki sat down next to his brat, grabbing hold of his right hand. Bringing the limp limb up to his lips, the writer gently kissed the small hand, eyes never breaking contact with the boy's face. He had to admit that he was really hoping that Shuichi would wake up right then and there and put the unease in his heart to rest. Just like in his many romance novels.

"But this isn't a romance book," Yuki whispered, gently brushing a few locks of hair out of our rock star's eyes, "Cause if it was, none of this would have happened. I'd have rewritten the entire book if this was the outcome. I truly would, Shuichi…"

Akihiko just stood in the doorway with his Misaki, trying to quell the pure rage that was trying to flood his system. Yes, he was upset. Yes, he wanted to murder the fellow novelist. He had wanted nothing more than to do just that when he found out that his cousin was with the jerk. But he knew better. Akihiko sighed and pulled Misaki closer. He knew that no matter how much he hated the man for hurting his favorite relative, Shuichi loved him. He needed the idiot so much that Akihiko forced himself to stay calm around him. He forced himself not to lose his temper with the stubborn blonde. It was the least he could do for his precious little cousin.

"C-Can we go in, Usagi-san?" Misaki stuttered, looking up at his lover.

"Of course, Misaki," Usagi-san gently smiled.

Yuki never turned their way. He was too focused on the pinkette to care about anything else. Misaki smiled a little. Maybe Yuki wasn't the coldhearted person he was made out to be by everyone else. Just like Usagi-san. Everyone said that he always distanced himself from the world and acted so cold to it but Misaki never noticed it. Cause when he was with the writer, Misaki, for the first time in his life, felt like he had finally found his place in the world. Looking at the motionless body of his new friend, Misaki was positive that Shuichi felt the same when he was with Yuki.

"I just wanted to thank you, Shuichi," Misaki said, bowing next to the pinkette.

Yuki looked up and finally watched the other two men next to his lover.

"If you weren't there, I'd surely have died…I'd never get to see U-Usagi-san again," Misaki said, knowing that his Usagi-san was completely shocked to hear him say his name and not Takahiro's, "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you where there to save me. But please…wake up. I know that you miss your Yuki-san. I just know that you do. And look, Shuichi, he missed you too. He's sitting right here by your side, just waiting for you to wake up. So hurry and get up. We're all waiting for you."

With that said, Misaki walked out of the room, closely followed by his lover.

"Misaki," Usagi-san started to say when Misaki turned on a heel and kissed him passionately on the lips.

To say he was stunned would be the understatement of the year. The novelist slowly wrapped his arms around his lover's small waist, pulling him closer. There were several gasps and squeals from some of the nurses but neither paid them any mind. All they cared was the other person that they were pressed up against. Finally Misaki slowly pulled away from his lover, resting his head against his broad chest.

"You have no idea how scared I was in that damn room, Usagi-san," Misaki cried into his chest, "I was afraid that I'd never get to be with you again. That I'd never get to show you just how much I…I love you."

"Oi!" a doctor with blondish hair snapped at the couple, "I don't care about what you two do by yourselves, but do whatever that crud is outside of my hospital. Geez…"

* * *

"Nowaki!" Hiroki's voice sounded from the doors, running inside, "I just got your message! Did you guys actually find them?"

Nowaki just nodded, "They just went to go see Shindou-san."

"How's Takahashi-kun?" Hiroki gasped, rushing up to his lover's side.

"Physically, he's fine," Nowaki sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Other than a few rope burns on his wrist, he didn't have any injuries…"

"Unlike Shuichi," Hiro stated from his seat.

"H-How bad-" Hiroki stuttered.

"We nearly lost him," Hiro sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I forgot that you knew him."

"Of course I knew him!" Hiroki snapped, "He was the only family member that Akihiko could stand! He dragged me with him the day he went to check up on him. The same day we drove all over town changing his identity."

Hiroki collapsed in the seat next to his lover, "But I never thought that when I met up with the brat again, it would be like this…"

"I didn't either," Akihiko's voice sounded as he and Misaki walked back into the waiting room.

"You're back already?" Tohma questioned.

"Just figured that that fucking idiot should have sometime alone with Shuichi," Akihiko shrugged, "Also, Misaki wants to go home."

"Usagi-san," Misaki whined, gently hitting his chest.

"I'm glad to see that you're safe," Hiro stated, smiling gently.

"Thanks," Misaki smiled gently, directing it down to the ground until he remembered something, "D-did anyone call my brother and tell him that you found us?"

"Misaki!" Takahiro's voice exclaimed, as if on cue.

"Nii-san!" Misaki chanted, face lighting up as his older brother ran up to him.

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Takahirogasped, pulling his beloved brother into a bone crushing hug.

"I-I'm fine, Nii-san!" Misaki lightly chuckled.

"You have know idea how worried I was about you!" Takahiro cried, burying his face in his brother's hair, "I thought that I was going to lose you."

"I told you though, I'm fine," Misaki stated, gently pulling away from his brother, "A little tired if anything but that's it."

"Thank goodness," Takahiro sighed in relief.

"Takahiro-san," Tohma spoke up, "I hope that you can forgive our party for all of this. If we had just been a little faster on meeting up with the two of them then this could have been avoided."

"You make it sound like it's Hiro's and my fault that Taki held such a strong grudge against the brat," K scoffed, almost pouting.

"That's quite alright," Takahiro stated, keeping his back to the group, "I don't blame you guys. I do however blame someone for this."

'Probably that Taki person,' Akihiko thought, reaching into his pockets for his cigarettes, 'Hopefully Misaki and I can leave soon so I can enjoy a smoke or something.'

"I blame that Shuichi kid," Takahiro spat.

Akihiko dropped is cigarettes and shot a shocked looked at his lover's older brother. He was clutching his kid brother's shoulder while Misaki's green eyes widened at the words he just said. All the others seemed to be just as shocked.

"Now, wait a second," Hiro spoke up, "Shuichi didn't do anything to hurt Misaki. In fact, he's the reason that Misaki didn't get hurt at all."

"It's true, Nii-san," Misaki stated, looking pleadingly towards his brother, "You have know idea what Shuichi did to keep me safe."

"I don't care. It's that brat's fault that that man was after him. And if what his manager said was true, he had the ability to kick the man's ass from the start but he didn't!" Takahiro snapped.

"We told you!" Hiro snapped, "Shuichi could never bring himself to do it! He's got such a horrid conscience that he's never been able to hurt anyone!"

"Even I can vouch for that idiot in pink!" Hiroki agreed, "Shuichi wouldn't have been able to fight for himself let alone someone else until he managed to work something out in his head."

"Yet he did beat that crap out of Taki, right?" Takahiro hissed, pulling Misaki closer, "After all those days, he just then decided to attack back."

"Who would be stupid enough to start a fight on a person's home turf? That's suicide!" K snapped, "Not even Shuichi is that dumb!"

"Shut up!" Takahiro shouted.

"Nii-san! You need to listen to them! Shuichi isn't to blame for this!" Misaki cried, trying to pull away from his brother, "He saved me! He made that Taki person swear that he would lay a finger on me in exchange for letting Taki rape him. Taki would bring other men in just to rape Shuichi but Shuichi never fought against them. Cause then Taki could hurt me and do the same to me! That's why he didn't fight back until we got out of that building!"

"Do you think I care!" Takahiro shouted, "If he could have fought, then he should have!"

"That's enough, Takahiro!" Akihiko bellowed, his dark aura suddenly filling the room, "You don't have the right to blame any of this on my cousin. He did everything in his power to keep your brother safe. Shuichi was ready to honestly give up his life if he needed to. Just so your brother would live to see us all again."

"What do you know? You've never had a brother to really care about! You probably wouldn't even care if Haruhiko disappeared!" Takahiro snapped at his best friend.

The sound of a hand slapping hard across a cheek suddenly filled the waiting room. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, but none more than Takahiro's.

"M-Misaki?" Takahiro stuttered, unable to believe that his little brother had slapped him with such extreme force.

Misaki stood with his hand still out in front of him, glaring through all of his tears at his older brother, "You need to shut up, Nii-san! You're the one that doesn't know anything! Why'd you have to bring in Haruhiko! What do you know of their relationship anyway!"

Misaki stomped over to his lover, grabbing his arm, and started to drag him towards the door.

"Wait! Misaki!" Takahiro exclaimed, "Where are you going! You're supposed to come home with me!"

"Says who!" Misaki snapped back, tears running freely down his face, "You wanna know something, Nii-san! Shuichi and I were trading stories while we were stuck in that horrid room. He told me that his younger sister once told him not to come home because she met his manager. When I thought about what I would do if you ever did something like that to me, Shuichi stood up for you. He said that you would only mean it jokingly then everything would be alright. And I believed him. I thought, 'Wow. He doesn't even know Nii-san but he just seems to know how he'd act.'

"But now I'm not so sure. You're acting like a child, Nii-san! You're afraid that something's going to happen if your not there now. Because of that, you're reaching out for something to grasp onto. If you don't, then you think that something terrible will come to pass. That's why you're blaming Shuichi!" Misaki took a deep breath as he stood next to the door with his back to his brother, "I think that it's sick for my big brother to do that! Now I can't believe that I let Shuichi stand up for you! You're nothing like what he said! You're just a huge jerk and an even bigger idiot!"

"M-Misaki…" he heard Takahiro whimpered, "wh-where are you going to go?"

"Where else!" Misaki snapped, pushing Usagi-san out the door, "I'm going home with Usagi-san!"

"H-Home?" Takahiro questioned, looking into Usagi's startled eyes.

"Yes! My home is with my lover, Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted, crying as he finally ran away from the building, dragging his Usagi-san all the way to his car.

* * *

"Misaki?" Usagi-san questioned as they pulled up to his apartment.

During the entire forty minute drive home, Misaki had only said one word to him. That word came the second they had gotten in the car. All he said to him was to drive. And he did. He drove all the way home, occasionally looking over to see Misaki staring out the window, tears no longer falling. It broke his heart to see his lover so distressed over everything that had happened. No matter how many times he ran through it in his head, though, Akihiko could not bring himself to believe what his small lover had said to his beloved big brother. The same brother that he swore Misaki worshipped.

"hm?" Misaki finally sounded, getting out of the car.

"…Is there anywhere you'd like to go to eat tonight?" Usagi-san said after hesitating for a second, "I'm sure that you don't want to cook."

"No. I want to cook," Misaki stated, walking into the building followed by Usagi-san.

"You sure?" Usagi-san questioned.

'He's acting a little like Shuichi did after he lost Kiyomi,' Usagi-san thought to himself.

"Of course I'm sure," Misaki chuckled lightly, "I don't want to do anything that I wouldn't normally do."

"What?" Usagi questioned.

"Everyone thinks that I'm gonna break at the simplest thing. Takahiro does too," Misaki stated, walking into their apartment and going straight to the kitchen, "But you won't. Because Usagi-san actually knows me. He'll know that if he starts treating me differently that it would make this worse on me. He'll keep attacking me everyday and letting me get flustered at him though he knows that I really don't feel that way."

Misaki turned around to smile warmly with a trace of sadness at his lover as more tears spilt from his eyes, "Usagi-san will keep telling me that he loves me everyday cause he knows that even if I pretend to fight it, he knows that I love it when he says it. He'll pester me to do the weirdest things then try to get me to repeat back those three small words. Usagi-san will go on and not finish his books on time just so he can bug me some more. He'll continue to buy the worthless stuff even though I yell at him. Then I'll just laugh at him and continue to love him."

"Misaki," Usagi-san breathed out.

"I'll continue to run into the house and yell out "I'm home!" everyday when I get home. I'll get to continue to make our meals and we'll get to eat them together. I'll be able to change Suzuki's ribbon everyday like I always do. I'll just do everything I always did and it'll be like this never happened," Misaki finished, tracing the counters with his fingers.

"Why are you saying all of this?" Usagi-san managed to ask.

"Because," Misaki took a deep breath, "That's what I started to think about while I was in that room with Shuichi. There was several times that when he was being raped, I would curl up in the corner and think about what I would do when we got out of there. At first I thought about how everyone would fuss over me and make me feel uncomfortable. Then I would see you and then everything would go back to normal. I would think of how you always whispered "I love you" while you touched me and it made me feel better for some reason."

Misaki looked up at his Usagi with teary eyes with a sad look, "Afterwards, I felt so horrible because Shuichi was going through all of that and I couldn't even keep myself focused on what was happening then. But almost every time unless it was really bad for Shuichi, I would go off into that world. The world where it was only you and me…I'm a bad person aren't I?"

"Of course not Misaki," Usagi-san said gently, wrapping his arms around his lover and holding him close, "There's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I'm sure Shuichi probably was grateful that you did."

"Why would he be?" Misaki whimpered.

"Because it meant that you were protecting your mind. I think that's what Shuichi would be most worried about," Usagi-san smiled gently before a saddening look appeared on his face, "As much as I hate to admit it, Shuichi's used to this kind of psychological destruction."

"It's not fair, is it, Usagi-san?" Misaki whispered, holding onto his lover tightly, "It's not fair how Shuichi has to go through all of this."

"No…it isn't but it is life," Usagi whispered, holding onto Misaki a little tighter, "…I was so afraid of losing you Misaki…"

"I know. I was afraid, too, Usagi-san," Misaki smiled gently as more tears flowed out of his eyes, "I was terrified of never seeing you again."

Misaki looked up into his love's deep violet eyes and did something that if it had happened a week earlier, Misaki would deny full heartedly. He kissed his love again, just like he had in the hospital. Only this time, there was nothing holding him back. He quickly wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, trying to pull him as close as possible. The student could feel his tears keep flowing out of his eyes but just didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was Usagi-san.

"Usagi-san," Misaki breathed out as they finally broke apart, "Make me forget it."

"H-Huh?" Usagi-san stuttered.

"Make me forget everything that's happened this passed week," Misaki nearly smirked.

* * *

_**Mizu: *hides in shame of lame chapter* waaah…**_

_**Misaki: *points at Mizu: Is she gonna be alright?**_

_**Usagi-san: So long as she doesn't forget the BL in the next chapter, then yes. She'll be just fine.**_

_**Misaki: Somehow that isn't too encouraging…I am curious about something though.**_

_**Usagi-san: and that is?**_

_**Misaki: Why she made Nii-san a big jerk!**_

_**Usagi-san: Ah, that. Well, she needed a reason to get you to come home with me so I guess she decided to make him go into OPB mode.**_

_**Misaki: OPB mode?**_

_**Usagi: Over-protective Brother mode.**_

_**Misaki: ah…**_

_**Usagi: Mizu would like you all to know that she really likes all reviews and suggestions. **_

_**Misaki: Oh yeah! Ciao for now!**_


	9. Do you understand this pain?

_**Mizu: I think that I'm going to be killed by you guys for what I wrote. Though, it could be by two ways. One, you're going to kill me cause what I did to Misaki and you don't like it. Or two, you're going to glomp me to death. Either way, I seriously think I'm in danger. By the way, this is totally a Junjou Romantica chapter and I think that the next chapter will be the same. Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Gravitation. Still haven't figured out what I would do if I did. **_

_**Edit as of 6/5/2012: In regards to FF wanting to crack down on no MA rated stuff, I have decided to take out the major scenes of such ratings and put them up on AFF so that you may enjoy them so long as you are the appropriate age. Do not get mad at me nor at FF. I'm just doing as I have been advised and they are doing what they think is best for our beloved site. Go to my profile page for my AFF username.**_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter Nine: Do you understand this pain?_

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Usagi-san growled at the pounding on his door as he stumbled down his stairs.

By time he reached the door, the pounding somehow managed to get louder. Hitting the video intercom, Usagi-san could feel his heart plummet. It was Takahiro. The man looked rather distressed about something. Usagi-san felt like hitting himself. Of course he was distressed. His baby brother was kidnapped, held captive, was in the hospital for a while, then bluntly told him that his lover was his older brother's best friend and then went home with said man. The man had every right to be upset.

"Usagi! Please open up! Let me see Misaki!" Takahiro pleaded, trying to keep as composed as possible.

Usagi-san slowly opened the door to let his friend in. He just motioned him to be quiet and ushered him to the couch. Once Takahiro had taken a seat, Usagi-san went upstairs to see if he could rouse Misaki.

Slowly, Usagi-san opened his bedroom door to see his lover sprawled out under his covers. Smiling a little, the writer slowly made his way over the train tracks on the floor and sat on the bed next to the sleeping brunette. Brushing a few locks out of his eyes, Usagi-san could feel a few tears well up in his eyes. He had been so worried about Misaki. True he was worried about his cousin too but that seemed to be dwarfed by his terror of losing his love.

The older man leaned over his boyfriend's body and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The boy moved a little but did not stir yet. It almost made Usagi-san want to smirk. After all, this boy was the one not wanting anything to change. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Gently sliding his cold hand up the brunette's stomach, the novelist did smirk when he noticed the way Misaki squirmed a little.

"What are you doing, Usagi?" Takahiro's voice sounded from the doorway.

Usagi-san instantly froze. He didn't dare to look back to see his best friend, once love. He didn't want to see what emotion was on that man's face. After all, with all that had happen within the past twenty-four hours, who would want to have one of those things playing in front of them?

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki muttered, emerald eyes flickering open, "Wh-What are you doing up?"

"M-Morning Misaki," Usagi-san gently smiled, feeling the uneasy tension start to grow, "Um…Your brother's here to see you."

"Nii-san?" Misaki blinked, eyes settling on his brother in the doorway.

"What are you doing to my little brother, Usagi!" Takahiro snapped, "He just got back yesterday! He's probably still in shoc-"

"Shut up, Nii-san!" Misaki snapped, throwing a random teddy bear at his brother as tears immediately started to fill his eyes, "What do you know about what I'm going through right now!"

"Misaki," Takahiro whimpered, eyes locking with the tearful emerald ones.

"I told Usagi-san not to act any differently. I don't want anything to change!" Misaki yelled, voice struggling not to crack, "And he understood that! That's why I didn't want to go home with you! Cause you'd treat me even more like a fragile child if I did! That's not what I want!"

"Misaki!" Usagi-san snapped, causing his love to stare at him in shock, "Lower your voice. I don't care if you're upset at Takahiro. He's still your brother and he's been extremely worried about you."

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered, tears freely falling from his eyes.

"Hush," Usagi-san comforted as he pulled the crying boy into his arms, "We've all had a horrible week. We're all just stressed out and that's why we're at each other's throats."

"I-I'm sorry," Misaki cried into Usagi-san's chest.

"I know," Usagi-san smiled gently, kissing the top of Misaki's head, "Do you see now Takahiro?"

"no…" Takahiro shook his head, "I still don't understand anything about all of this…"

Misaki threw his shocked and scared look towards his brother at the sound of those words.

"But I guess I can wait until Misaki is ready to talk with me about it and then we'll all work it out," Takahiro sighed before warmly smiling.

"N-Nii-san," Misaki whimpered before burying his face into his lover's chest.

"Usami-sensei!" Aikawa's voice echoed into the room, "Please tell me you're here!"

"Damnit," Usagi-san growled, placing a hand on the side of his head, "Is it "Bug Usami Akihiko month" or something?"

Suddenly, laughter erupted from Misaki's form as he fell backwards onto the bed. The two other men blinked and stared at the brunette until Aikawa flew into the room.

"Sensei! Please tell me that you found Misaki!" Aikawa cried until she spotted the laughing boy on the bed, "Misaki!"

The woman quickly flung Usagi-san into the nearest wall and started to smother the poor boy. She kept crying about some nonsense that no one really cared about. After all, who could worry about what she was saying when you're either worried about your lover or brother?

* * *

"So…" Misaki shifted uncomfortably in seat on the couch, his lower back still _**quite**_ sore, "Wh-What do you want to talk about, Nii-san?"

"When did this all start?" Takahiro questioned, motioning to the two of them.

"Hm? Oh, you two really are together!" Aikawa squealed as she brought some tea for everyone.

"Y-Yeah," Misaki blushed as Aikawa started to squeeze him to death with another hug.

"For how long?" Aikawa beamed.

"Nearly three years," Usagi-san said bluntly.

Takahiro spat out his tea, "Wh-What!"

"About three years," Usagi-san repeated.

"I heard you the first time, Akihiko," Takahiro growled, "What I meant was why didn't _**you**_ tell me sooner? Three years ago was about the same time Misaki came to live with you, right?"

"That's right," Usagi-san said, eyes locking with his best friend, "And _**we**_ didn't tell you because we were afraid of how you'd react. We thought you might have forced Misaki to go live with you if we did."

"Then _**you **_would have thought right," Takahiro stated, glaring at the other man, "How could you two not tell me! Is this the real reason why _**you**_ didn't want Misaki to come live with me?"

"Of course it is," Usagi-san said, returning the glare full-heartedly, "_**We**_ didn't want to be broken apart. _**We**_ both felt that if _**we**_ started living apart from each other, _**our**_ relationship would end. Neither of _**us**_ could stand the thought of that."

"_**You**_ still should have told me. I'm can't believe that my own friend would take advantage of my little brother for so long like this," Takahiro spat.

"_**We**_ didn't tell you cause _**we**_ knew that you'd react like this!" Usagi-san spat back, "And I am not taking advantage of him. I love him and have loved him for a long time. If anything of _**our**_ relationship was unsatisfactory to him, he would have left and went running back to your overly protective arms a long time ago!"

"Ha! _**You**_ love him! That's total bull if I've ever heard it!" Takahiro shouted, "You barely know each other! And if what you said early was true, then you would have had to have fallen in love with him shortly after meeting him. That's not love! That's merely lust parading around in disguise!"

"And what you say is total bull!" Usagi-san shouted back, "I do love him! I loved when ever since he cried tears for me when you announced your engagement to your wife in front of me. He knew my feelings for you back then and still never told you! But when you never saw them and did that, he actually took my side! He told me that that was the first time he had ever wanted to punch you because he couldn't bring himself to forgive you for never noticing what I felt! When we went out to buy champagne, he started to cry for me! Me, a man who he didn't really even know and who he didn't see eye to eye with due to those hidden feelings!

"That's when I fell in love with your "baby" brother, Takahiro! And it wasn't for a replacement for what I felt for you. No, what I felt that night already was at least hundreds greater than what I felt with you! And everyday since then, it only grew more and more. Soon enough I couldn't stand the thought of living a life without Misaki beside me every step of the way!" Usagi-san yelled, deep voice echoing throughout his home.

"That doesn't matter! What about what Misaki feels about-" Takahiro started to shout back.

"I love you," Misaki's voice sounded from the normally locked room.

"Huh?" everyone gaped (Aikawa looked out from her hiding spot behind Suzuki-san.)

Misaki walked out of the room with his face beet red with the latest issue of Junai Romantica. Usagi-san was about to ask what he was doing when the brunette suddenly started to read one of the scenes he protested about so much.

" "What?" Akihiko gaped at his young lover he laid beneath him.

"I love you, Akihiko," Misaki repeated, face redder than what he could imagine.

"M-Misaki," Akihiko stuttered, joy filling his heart immediately.

"Akihiko," Misaki whispered, "Listen. The reason that I don't tell you those words as often as you tell me is because I've never loved anyone before. When I think of love, my first thought isn't what we have. It's the silly story that my brother would tell me before I go to bed every night. But…

"But I know that that's not what it truly is. Cause this love," Misaki continued, placing his hand over his lover's heart, "The one that you've taught me about, isn't like anyone else's. So I'm sorry that I never said these words enough before. I just always thought that you'd be able to see how I feel for you with everything that I do."

"I do, Misaki," Akihiko gently smiled.

"Good," Misaki smiled happily, "But I promise that I'll learn everything there is to our love so that I can tell you those three words freely just like you."

Akihiko couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. Misaki instantly noticed and for once didn't do anything to stop his lover. As his lover attacked his neck, the brunette slowly turned his head to allow him better access to the skin that he was addicted to." Misaki read aloud.

For the next ten to fifteen minutes, Misaki read to the other occupants of the room a BL scene from his lover's novel that he normally would have greatly protested about. However, this scene was different. This scene was special to the brunette for it actually accurately reenacted his emotions instead of placing new and unfamiliar ones upon him.

…" Misaki finished reading. By the time that Misaki finished reading, he was sitting next to Usagi-san. Everyone, including Usagi-san, was blushing darkly. Takahiro was staring down at the floor while Aikawa was busy nursing a severe nosebleed. Usagi-san was staring at the book that now sat in Misaki's lap. Misaki, however was staring sternly at his older brother.

'I never knew that Misaki was such a great story teller,' Usagi-san thought to himself, 'At least now I can say I almost understand why he doesn't really like those BL novels.'

"Wh-Why did you read _**all**_ of that?" Takahiro asked after a long time.

"Because, out of all the BL novels that Usagi-san has written with us as the pairing," Misaki stated, looking down at the book, "This one is special to me."

"He's written more than one!" Takahiro snapped.

"This one is special," Misaki continued, "because out of all of them, this was the only that I didn't want to kill him for."

Everyone just stared at Misaki as a warm smile graced his face as his fingers traced the book.

"The reason why I didn't want to kill him for it was because of that scene. That scene was the one BL sex scene that I enjoyed out of all of the one's that Usagi-san has ever written," Misaki smiled gently at his brother, "For you see, Nii-san, I'm the one that actually gave him the idea for this one."

"What!" Takahiro gasped.

"Normally, Aikawa-san or Usagi-san think up all of the ideas for his BL novels," Misaki explained, holding the novel close to his chest now, "But not this one. One day I told him that he should right one where the two try to understand each other and prove the love they share. That that's something I would actually do and that's why he should write it like that.

"And he did," Misaki said, turning to smile warmly at his lover, "He wrote this novel just for me. I'm sure that he had plenty of other books or BL novels to write but he still took the time to write this one."

"How do you know that he wrote it just for you?" Takahiro sneered, "Usagi has always been pretty good at faking his way through things."

"Be quiet, Nii-san," Misaki sighed, turning to the opening cover, "Read this out loud, Usagi-san."

Usagi-san smiled when he read what it said, "This novel is dedicated to my lover for the inspiration he brings me. No one else can take your place in this and my world. Thank you, my love."

"You see," Misaki said, turning back to the now stunned Takahiro, "That's all the proof I need. I know that Usagi-san understands every little thing about me and hopefully I know enough about him that I'll be able to stand by his side forever."

'You do,' Usagi-san thought, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"But Misaki-" Takahiro started to say.

"I don't care what you say, Nii-san," Misaki interrupted, "I love everything there is about Usagi-san and there isn't anything you can say about it. If you take me away from him, I'll never forgive you. Heck, I'll even go as far to say that I'll probably never speak to you again."

"M-Misaki," Takahiro whimpered.

"You should go, Nii-san," Misaki whispered, standing up and leading his stunned brother out the door, "Come back when you think that you can accept us as who we are together."

"B-But-" Takahiro started to say.

"And if you can't," Misaki said, tears flowing down his cheeks as he stared straight into Takahiro's eyes, "Then I guess you can disown me because I'm never going to stop loving Usagi-san. I'll never leave him ever again. Goodbye Nii-san."

With that, the younger of the Takahashi brothers shut the door on the older one. Misaki crumbled to the ground, crying fiercely. Takahiro stared at the door. He could hear his little, baby brother crying on the other side. No…that wasn't right anymore…

He stood there for a second and then turned and walked down the street, not a single tear in his eyes.

* * *

_**Mizu: Aw…The story just doesn't seem to flow as nicely without the lemon but oh well. It'll due for now. **_

_**Misaki: *still upset because of his brother***_

_**Usagi: Why'd you do that!  
Mizu: Just go comfort your Misaki. **_

_**Usagi: *growls and does as Mizu says***_

_**Aikawa: Why am I even in this chapter?**_

_**Mizu: Cause you're needed next chapter. Anyways, reviews are still welcomed, though I think I might die cause of that part at the very end…Ciao for now…I hope. **_


	10. Unblinking, we can hate

_**Mizu: Finally! You guys have no idea what I had to do to get this chapter done. School's been such a bugger with homework that I've just ended up taking it with me to school. But that doesn't work to well when you only have one class that allows you free time! So, here's what I'm hoping and praying for for the rest of the winter. One snow day! That's all I want! Just one! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation nor Junjou Romantica. Hopefully I'll figure out what I would do if I did before the story ends. **_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter Ten: Unblinking, we can hate…_

* * *

"Are you alright, Misaki?" Aikawa asked the now whimpering brunette on the ground.

'Of course he's not alright!' Usagi-san shouted in his mind, 'His brother practically disowned him right here and now!'

"I'll be fine soon enough, Aikawa-san," Misaki said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

Usagi-san just stared at his lover. Over the short period of a week, his lover had changed so much. Yes, he was still the same Misaki that he knew and loved but there was something new about him. He was much more open. He wasn't afraid of what anyone thought anymore.

'I'll have to thank Shuichi for that,' Usagi-san thought, 'cause if he hadn't been there for him like he was, I think Misaki would have completely lost himself. I would have lost the love of my life again…'

"mortifying," Misaki whispered as he slowly stood up.

"Huh?" Aikawa and Usagi blinked.

"It's just that this all a bit mortifying," Misaki said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What is?" Usagi-san asked.

"All of it," Misaki chuckled lightly, "I just read one of your best boy love scenes to Takahiro without stopping for a second to think. I knew that he wouldn't except me for who I am now. My bro…Takahiro isn't that kind of person. He may love his little baby brother more than anything but the idea of his little brother not being what he thought he was was too much for him."

"Misaki," Usagi-san said, pulling his lover into a welcomed embrace.

Misaki took a very deep breath before looking up into his lover's eyes, "I guess I'm no longer a Takahashi, huh?"

"Wha?" Usagi-san blinked joined by Aikawa.

"Takahiro just basically disowned me. He'll go home and rant about all of this to Manami who will try to convince him to rethink it all," Misaki stated, walking over to pick up his new favorite book, "Then he'll try to change me back or something like that. But I won't so then he'll turn to legally disowning me. Then that's how it'll stay until something finally clicks on in his head but by then I'll be a lot older or something like that."

"Misaki, you know that isn't tru-" Usagi-san started to say.

"It is," Misaki smiled warmly and truly at his Usagi-san, "but I don't care. That's why it's a bit mortifying."

Misaki kept smiling for the rest of the day. While he was in the kitchen as Aikawa and Usagi-san thought up new ideas for his novels, BL and normal ones alike. He smiled as he cleaned their home. Usagi-san had never seen his lover so happy and relieved. But he could not for the life of him figure out why. Shouldn't he be so broken hearted that his precious Nii-san abandoned him? Why wasn't he?

Usagi-san watched as the only time that smile faltered. It was when Misaki was cleaning the shelves and came upon a picture of his brother. That was the only time that it faded but only for a second. Right after it, the smile was back, still warm and still true. It was then that Usagi-san finally understood. He knew that his lover was torn up inside because of his brother but…but there was a large weight that had lifted off of his soul. Perhaps it was because Misaki had been wanting to tell his dear brother but never could. Maybe that was why…

The next day, everything seemed back to normal to the two. Misaki was up early cooking breakfast when Usagi-san stumbled down their stairs. He slowly came up behind his lover and started to mess with him, still earning him the protests of the brunette, though not quite as violent. After breakfast, Misaki returned to his part time job at the publishing company while Usagi-san went to "writing" his latest book. As soon as Misaki came home, Usagi-san was there to attack him, earning him more of Misaki's normal reactions which brought a smile to his lips. Then, after dinner and Misaki snapping at him to get his work done, the two lovers enjoyed a blissful night in bed.

And this pattern continued for several more days. It truly was like nothing had ever happened. The only difference was occasionally, when Usagi-san would tell Misaki how he loved him, Misaki would return his feelings whole heartedly. The writer knew that even though Misaki was still probably upset about his brother and Shuichi, he was perfectly fine and happy. That's all he needed…but everything else that had been happening was a nice bonus.

It wasn't until a week after the incident with Takahiro that something changed. Usagi-san had stumbled down the stairs expecting breakfast. What he got was seeing Misaki on the phone with tears flowing down his cheeks. Instantly, Usagi-san was wide awake and gently took the phone from his lover, fearing that it was indeed Takahiro.

"Akihiko," Hiro's voice sounded from the other side.

Usagi-san let out a silent sigh in relief, "What's going on, Hiroshi?"

"It's Shuichi," Hiro said, very anxious by the sound of it, "He still hasn't woken up."

"Really?" Usagi-san questioned, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, but the thing is that he's shown signs of waking up but he hasn't," Hiro stated, "We're all starting to get worried. It's like he wants to wake up but his body isn't letting him."

"Or he's terrified of something," Misaki whispered next to his lover, "Shuichi's afraid of something, Usagi-san."

"We'll be there in a bit, Hiro," Usagi-san stated before realizing something, "Hey, were's Mr. Cold Stare anyways?"

"He hasn't left Shuichi's side for more than a couple of minutes," Hiro stated, "Hey, I got to go. I'll fill you guys in when you get here."

* * *

"Hiroshi," Usagi-san said as he entered the waiting room with Misaki right beside him, "What was that about that bastard not leaving Shuichi's side?"

"The only time Yuki-san has left his side is to go to the bathroom and that's it," Hiro said, running a hand through his hair, "You should have seen him the past couple of days."

"Why's that?" Usagi-san nearly growled.

"Well, when visitor hours ended, all of the male nurses and security guards tried to drag him out of that room and failed miserably," Hiro chuckled as he watched Usagi-san and Misaki sign the guest book, "Then after that Yuki started snapping at anyone who came into the room because he was going through withdrawals."

"Withdrawals?" Misaki repeated.

"Like I said, he hasn't left Shuichi's side except to go take a piss," Hiro smirked, "That means he hasn't had a single smoke in a week. His body is craving nicotine so badly that he's going through withdrawals."

"Why is it that that idiot is only now getting all of this shit?" Usagi-san growled as he stomped off to Shuichi's room, followed by Misaki and Hiro.

"Dunno," Hiro shrugged, "but I do know what Shuichi would say about all of this newfound emotion."

"What?" Misaki questioned.

"It's gravitation," Hiro smirked, "That was Shuichi's favorite phrase. Whenever he thought something was completely amazing that nothing could ever hope to explain it, he would call it gravitation. Don't know where he picked it up but he's clung to it for as long as I've known him."

"Really?" Misaki asked, thinking about it for a second before walking into Usagi-san's back, "What the heck, Usagi-san? Why'd you stop suddenly?"

Usagi-san just pointed into the room of the doorway they now stood in. Misaki slowly looked in and felt his heart quicken at the scene before him. There was Yuki Eiri, the infamously cold man that Misaki had learned was just that to Shuichi their entire relationship. He just sat next to Shuichi's bedside, holding onto the singer's hand for dear life in one hand as the other was continually petting the pink locks that rested against the unconscious man's skull. He was muttering something to the man on the bed but Misaki couldn't make it out.

Yuki honestly looked awful. His hair was greasy and unwashed. There were bags under his eyes from the nights of no sleep awaiting his lover's awakening. The lower half of his face was covered in stubble from days on not shaving. All the proof was there for the on lookers. Yuki Eiri, famous romance novelist and sex god for most women in Japan, had not left the side of his lover, Shindou Shuichi.

"You look awful," Usagi-san said bluntly, walking into the room and sitting on the other side of his cousin.

"I wish I could say the same to you," Yuki glared at the man as his brunette lover came to sit next to him.

"I'm serious, Eiri," Usagi-san sighed, "You look like total crap."

"Thanks for the news update," Yuki growled, still glaring at the man until Shuichi gripped his hand slightly.

Everyone in the room stiffened up as they watched Shuichi start to stir. All of their hopes started to raise until the pinkette stopped moving a relaxed back into bed, eyes never once opening. Misaki heard Yuki let out a loud sigh.

"I don't know what to do anymore, baka usagi," Yuki sighed, petting the pink hair of his lover again, "He keeps doing that and I keep thinking that he's going to wake up. But then he doesn't…"

"He will though," Misaki stated, looking kindly at the writer that seemed to ignore him, "Shuichi's gonna wake up soon. You just wait and see."

"…I've done everything I think of," Yuki stated, eyes never leaving the vocalist on the bed, "I've read to him. I've made fun of him. I made up stories for him. Heck, I even tried to make up a song for him. H-He…He just won't wake up."

Usagi-san stared silently at his fellow writer. True, he still hated this man more than anything but he could also sympathize with the man. All he wanted was his lover to come back to him. Wasn't that all he himself had wanted when his lover and cousin were kidnapped? Hadn't he at one point forgotten about his dear cousin and worried solely about his lover? Sighing, Usagi-san knew that he was going to kick himself for what he was about to say but knew that he had to.

"Tell him that you love him, Yuki-san," Misaki encouraged before Usagi-san could even open his mouth.

"Huh?" Yuki gaped at the brunette like he was crazy.

"That is the one thing that Shuichi as ever wanted to hear come from your mouth," Misaki explained, looking straight into the tired writer's golden eyes.

"H-He doesn't know it?" Yuki asked, looking back to his lover.

"No, that's just it," Misaki shook his head, "It's because he knows that you love him that he longs for those words so much. I know because I never told Usagi-san how I felt for him for a long time and there would be times that he would look at me with a sadness that I could never place. He knew how I felt but there's something with those three words. Sure actions mean a lot but those words…

"Those words are more powerful than a hundred years of showing your love," Misaki finished, grabbing Usagi-san's hand and gently squeezing it.

Yuki was silent for a second. For a second, Usagi-san and Hiro thought that Misaki had just been wasting his breath on the idiotic romance novelist. Just for a second though. After that second was over, Yuki scooted closer to his lover and brought his mouth down to where it was right next to Shuichi's ear.

"…Brat, I myself don't even know why this is but," Yuki said, barely loud enough for the others to hear, "I love you, Shuichi."

After another second, Yuki looked back at his lover's face only to have his breath catch in his throat. The boy had slowly turned his head towards the writer and his eyelids were flickering as if he was fighting to open them.

'Come on, brat,' Yuki thought to himself, silently cheering Shuichi on, 'Wake up, Shu.'

Finally, Shuichi's brilliant violet eyes flickered opened. He blinked a few times, most likely trying to get used to the bright light in the room. Everyone could feel tears start to swell up in their eyes. They watched in silent amazement as Shuichi opened and closed his mouth a few times before even attempting to speak.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi finally sounded, voice a little scratchy from not using it for a week.

"Right here, brat," Yuki smirked, squeezing the rock stars hand for good measure, "You made my ulcers about ten times worse, you know that right?"

"S-Sorry," Shuichi chuckled lightly, not looking away from Yuki.

"I'm so glad that you're awake, Shu!" Hiro cheered.

"Me too!" Misaki agreed, hugging Usagi-san tightly, "Usagi-san is too!"

Shuichi just smiled as tears started to flow out of his eyes. But his eyes. They remained glued on what everyone thought to be Yuki.

"Oi, brat," Yuki called, "Did you actually hear what I said before you woke up?"

'Please say yes. Saying it to you while your out cold is hard enough,' Yuki thought to himself.

"Y-yeah," Shuichi whimpered, smile still present.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"Yuki's face…" Shuichi whimpered.

"I know, he looks like shit, right?" Hiro joked, "I still don't get what's with you Usami's and the faces of your lovers though."

"That's not it," Shuichi started to cry, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "I can't see it."

Everyone froze and stared at the pinkette, "h-huh?"

"I can't see Yuki's face," Shuichi cried, "I can't see anything…just like last time…"

"Sh-Shuichi," Yuki stuttered, bringing his face next to his lover's.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuki," Shuichi continued to cry, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Yuki asked, unused to having to play the concerned lover.

"I'm all messed up again," Shuichi whimpered, "That's why Hitomi killed herself back then. She didn't think that I'd ever get better and hated me for it."

"What are you talking about, Shuichi?" Usagi-san asked,

"Kiyomi hated the fact that I was so messed up last time," Shuichi cried, gripping the sheets, "Everytime she came in here by herself, she'd yell at me. She yelled and screamed at me for ruining everything. She blamed me for destroying her life."

"That's not true," Hiro stated, looking at his crying friend with disbelieve, "You and Kiyomi loved each other! She would have never blamed you for anything-"

"Kiyomi only acted like she loved me, Hiro!" Shuichi shouted, "She was only playing the part of a fiancé! She thought that if anyone thought that we were getting married that she had to act like she loved me! That's all she did! She truly never loved me the way that I loved her! She loved my title to the Usami name and what my future was _**going**_ to be!

"Then after the accident, she started to worry about her life changing! She was afraid that I wouldn't ever fully heal and that all of our money would be wasted on medical expenses!" Shuichi cried, eyes still wide open as tears flooded from them, "So Kiyomi started to search for ways out of the engagement! Heck, she even tried to make me look unfaithful to her in hopes that our families would drop the engagement voluntarily!"

"Wh-What do you mean, Shuichi?" Usagi-san questioned, afraid of the answer.

Shuichi suddenly became quiet. He started to bit his lip and finally closed his useless eyes. His body started to tremble slightly as more tears leaked from his eyes. For a while, nobody moved. The room was filled with total silence. Finally, Yuki decided to move. He moved from his seat to the edge of the bed. He kept staring at his lover's face as he gently grabbed the pinkette's hand.

"Tell me, Shuichi," Yuki said, gently for Yuki at least, "at the very beginning of this insane relationship, was it your first?"

"His first?" Hiro and Misaki questioned silently, looking to Akihiko.

Both writers stared at the boy in the bed. They both knew what Yuki meant and were both hoping that said something totally different then what he would.

"N-no," Shuichi whimpered, eyes slowly opening again as more tears flowed out of his reddening eyes, "That's probably the one thing that I hate about myself and Kiyomi the most. Because she ruined me forever. I could never look at her the same after that..."

Yuki remained silent for a long time and, for once, Usagi-san couldn't blame him. He noticed the strange looks from the only other two in the room and sighed. And they thought Shuichi was dense. Akihiko sighed. He couldn't really believe any of what Shuichi was saying. It was just too unbelievable. But if Shuichi was saying it like he was, then it had to be true. It also had to have been tearing him up on the inside.

Yuki let out a long, slow breath, "I guess that explains some things."

"Huh?" everyone gaped.

"While you were unconscious, I kept wondering about things," Yuki said, gently cupping Shuichi's cheek to try and comfort him a bit, "Like why an Usami, even if he disowned his entire family, would even think of allowing himself to be lowered to just a hole to fuck."

"Eiri!" Akihiko snapped at the other writer, glaring nothing but pure death at him, "I thought that you were getting better-"

Suddenly, Shuichi interrupted his cousin's train of thought with his laughter. As he laughed, the singer pressed his cheek into the hand of the man that held him in the palm of his hand. More tears continued to fall from his eyes as the boy laughed, grabbing the writer's hand and squeezing it tightly. His smile seemed to radiate in the silent room while he kept his eyes closed during his laughter. "I don't know why," Shuichi finally said, opening his useless yet stunning violet eyes, "I just don't know why."

"Baka," Yuki scoffed, smiling a little.

"What just happened?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know," Usagi-san answered, staring confused at the lovers on the bed.

"It's easy," Hiro sighed, "Shuichi speaks Yuki-ese. The two understand each other completely, no matter how much one of them fights it. What I don't get is what Yuki meant by his first?"

"Kiyomi wanted out of the engagement, Hiro," Shuichi stated, eyes focused downward, "And she tried to get out by any means necessary."

"Meaning…" Hiro pressed.

"Remember when I was home during my recovery?" Shuichi sighed.

"Yeah but you were sent back to the hospital a week later because everyone thought that you were had some sort of brain damage cause you started to hallucinating of something," Hiro nodded.

"I remember that," Akihiko nodded, "Your father was so upset at the doctors that they might have missed something that he nearly had the entire workforce at the hospital fired."

"Wonderful times, right?" Shuichi chuckled weakly, "Anyways, during the time I was at home, I was restricted to my room. The only people who came in were my butler, my father, and Kiyomi. Everyone else had to stay outside."

"Yeah," Hiro growled, "I was worried sick about you but those damn guards kept throwing me out."

"You shouldn't have tried to sneak in though his window, then," Usagi-san chuckled.

"It was during that time that Kiyomi did something that I couldn't believe," Shuichi sighed, "She managed to bring someone else into the room with her."

"That's it?" Misaki asked, sitting back down.

"No," Shuichi shook his head, "That's not what I hate her for…It's what she paid the man to do."

Misaki paled. He hadn't expected Shuichi's story to take a turn like this. It wasn't real, right? Shuichi was just pulling on all of their legs, right? He didn't really mean that the girl that he loved really did something like that to him, right?

Shuichi took a deep, trembling breath before continuing, "She paid the man to rape me that day and make it look like I was cheating on her."

"N-No…" Hiro gasped, eyes trembling, "T-tell me that that isn't true, Shu…"

Shuichi just nodded his head, sighing heavily as his eyes slid close once more, "Can you even imagine what it might be like? You're totally blind and bound to bed when suddenly hands start to grope your body? To not be able to see what's going on? To have your voice still missing from your body so you can't scream out for help? To only be able to hear what's going on as tears leak from your eyes?"

Shuichi gave a sad smile to all in the room as his eyes opened again only to reflect the fear and sadness that filled his soul, "It is probably the most terrifying thing in the world."

Hiro tried futilely to form a question for his friend. But he couldn't. Not after seeing that look on his face. There was no way that he could doubt him. Not when that look was so sincere.

"At first, after it had happened," Shuichi continued, eyes focused somewhere without wavering, "I truly did think that I was hallucinating. That's why I told my father, because I didn't think that it was real either. But that changed the day that Kiyomi killed herself."

"Wh-Why's that, Shuichi?" Usagi-san asked, gripping his lover's hand.

"She sent me the pictures that morning," Shuichi sighed, eyes unblinking, "At first, I thought it was some kind of joke and that Kiyomi was messing with me. I thought that until we found her hanging in her room. Sometime after you managed to pull me off of her, I found her note."

"A note?" Hiro and Akihiko blinked.

Shuichi nodded again, "I never showed it to anyone, not even the police."

"Why not?" Misaki asked.

"Because it was addressed to me," Shuichi stated, tears finally dried up, "In that note, Kiyomi explained everything. Her dreams, why she made me fight people, why she made me struggle to earn fragments of her love, what she did to me that day, and what she truly felt for me."

"What she truly felt for you?" Hiro repeated.

"_Damn you straight to hell, idiot_," Shuichi quote, not a trance of emotion in his voice, "_Here's to never meeting again, Usami Shuichi. I hate you so fucking much, you Usami idiot! I'll be watching from the afterlife laughing my ass off as you descend straight down to hell! May you burn for all the things that you and your damn family forced on me! No one will ever, __**ever**__ love you for the freak you are so just do everyone a favor and die!_"

"Sh-Shuichi," almost everyone whimpered, excluding the blonde male who had remained silent through everything.

"After her death, those words haunted me," Shuichi said, "They followed me everywhere. I started to wonder if I even loved her, though I know that I did but blindly. I began to rebuild from what she left. I tried to think of what I could do to prove her wrong but couldn't think of anything.

"Then, after I had threw away my Usami name and taken up Shindou, a year had passed since that day. I had left work early to go visit her grave, spending at least an hour just staring at it, trying to figure out how I could have been so wrong about her," Shuichi said, looking where he hoped his Yuki still was, "But while I was thinking about it, the image of you and what you said about my lyrics flashed through my head. It was the day after you had told me that after all. I can remember bitterly thinking that it Kiyomi trying to play some sick joke on me.

"Even now, I still have no idea why I did this but when I saw you in your car, I froze. I honestly thought that you were the one that Kiyomi sent to finish her work. My anger bottled up inside of me about her until I had jumped the railing and raced out in front of you," Shuichi said, slowly starting to smile, "but when I came to a stop, my heart and mind weren't thinking about Kiyomi or the anger I held towards her. All I could think of was the blonde, cool, mysterious stranger I had met the night before who told me that my lyrics sucked. The only thing that filled my mind at that time was thinking how dare you do such a thing without even knowing me."

Shuichi felt Eiri squeeze his hand extremely lightly and smiled warmly, "You were the only person I had met that could disperse my thoughts of Kiyomi instantly. After you took me to your home, I realized it. I hadn't thought of Kiyomi once during the ride. I couldn't believe it. That's why I kept coming back. I wanted to make sure it wasn't just some fluke. And sure enough, it wasn't.

"Every time I saw you, Yuki, all the thoughts and worries that had filled my mind during the passed year just disappeared. Yeah, the first couple of weeks or so, I was just playing the part of an infatuated gay man trying to come onto you but that faded away rapidly," Shuichi said, still smiling, "Because before I realized it myself, I had stopped coming to see you to make sure that it was a indeed a fluke. When I left to go see you, I only had one thing on my mind. Seeing Yuki. And I was happy.

"Soon after I stopped coming because of Kiyomi, my heart latched itself onto you. I fell completely in love with you, though that sounds so corny," Shuichi laughed gently, "Once that happened, I refused to let you go ever. I completely forgot about Kiyomi and never even thought about why I didn't want you to leave me. All I knew was that there wasn't a part of me that loved Yuki and I didn't care what anyone else thought. I suppose that was the only time that my Usami side got the better of me. No one, not your fiancé and defiantly not any jealous fool, was going to take you away from me."

Yuki just chuckled slightly before leaning forward and captured Shuichi's mouth in a gentle kiss. It was just a quick peck, though. Yuki soon pulled back and ruffled the his pinkette's hair, noticing the warm smiles he earned from the three other men in the room.

"You really are an idiot, brat," Yuki snickered as Shuichi laughed, "You worried about all that for no damn reason. The only thing I wanted to know is what you felt for her."

Shuichi just chuckled and smirked, "That's easy. Even if I did love her, those feelings have changed to dust and been blown away. No, the only thing left is my hate for her but that's just about gone too. "

* * *

_**Mizu: Woot…done with this chapter…my fingers feel like jello right now…**_

_**Shuichi: I'm awake~! Yay! *runs into a wall* ow…**_

_**Mizu: You still can't see, Shuichi. You should try and remember that.**_

_**Misaki: Man, you really went all out to cover lose ends, didn't you? **_

_**Mizu: hush up…Mizu is gonna take a nice long nap now…**_

_**Misaki: *sweat drops* she's the opposite of you, Usagi-san. When she finishes something, she shuts down. You, on the other hand, are active with trying to molest me everyday when you finish.**_

_**Usagi: I didn't hear you complaining during our week together.**_

_**Hiro: *sighs then smiles happily* Seeing as all of these guys have kind of forgotten this part, I'd just like to remind you guys that Mizu enjoys all reviews and suggestions. They tend to keep her alive these days. *walks over to where Mizu is asleep on her keyboard and pokes her cheek* Got anything to add?**_

_**Mizu: *sleep-talks* Ciao for nowie peoples…**_


	11. Hated Traditions

_**Mizu: Filler chapter working towards the end. I had to rethink what I wanted to do and then I needed to find a new thing that would keep the story rolling until the end. Then, after days of doing nothing but acting out like a million different scenes inside my head (and the failed drawing attempts of scenes), I finally came up with this. Sorry for the short chapter! Disclaimer time! I own neither Junjou Romantica nor Gravitation. If this story is anything to go by, I'm glad I don't. If I did, I can guarantee that our beloved stories would be complete and utter trash. **_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter Eleven- Hated Traditions_

* * *

"Nii-san!" a shrill female voice sounded as a brunette girl ran into the hospital room.

"M-Maiko?" Shuichi blinked.

The said girl flung herself onto the bed, successfully tackling her blind brother to the bed. Misaki, who had previously been letting Shuichi touch his face so he could "see", jumped backwards into Usagi-san's chest. The girl started crying into the boy's chest as the other two males in the room tried to make some sort of sense of this.

"O-Okaa-san (1), O-Otoo-san (2), and I just got home from visiting Obaa-san (3) when we got the message from the hospital!" Maiko cried, holding onto the pinkette for dear life, "I was so worried that something happened to you!" (4)

"I-I'm fine, Maiko," Shuichi tried to comfort, closing his eyes in hopes that his sister wouldn't notice, "Where's okaa-san?"

"Sh-She and otoo-san are checking in at the front desk. The nurse saw how worried I was and let me go ahead," Maiko explained, slowly sitting up and drying her tears, "What happened?"

"Well, my band isn't called Bad Luck for nothing," Shuichi chuckled, "I just got caught in a tough place for a while."

"He makes it sound like a boxing match," Misaki whispered to Usagi-san.

"He doesn't want to worry Maiko," Usagi-san stated.

"Shuichi!" another woman's voice shouted as a woman with light brunette mixed in with some gray hair ran to the boy's side, "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine okaa-san," Shuichi chuckled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Honey, did you find him?" a man with fading black hair asked as he skidded into the room.

"He's right here," Shuichi's mom said, putting a hand on her son's cheek, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I am," Shuichi said, letting at a slight sigh.

"…Shuichi," his mother whispered, "How about you open your eyes for us?"

Shuichi flinched, "I-I rather not. It's really bright in here."

"There's only one light one, Nii-san," Maiko said, confused.

"Shuichi," his mom said again, rubbing his cheek comfortingly, "Please open your eyes."

Shuichi hesitated for a second before slowly opening his amethyst colored eyes. His mother then raised her other hand in front of his face, only about an inch from his nose. She outstretched all of her fingers and then took a shaky breath.

"How many fingers am I holding out?" she asked.

"Um…" Shuichi gulped, "O-One?"

He heard his mother softly curse as his sister gasped, "You can't see, Nii-san!" Shuichi slowly shook his head no as tears appeared in his eyes.

"What really happened, son?" his "father" asked, walking up to his side.

"…Misaki and I were kidnapped by a man named Aizawa Taki," Shuichi started.

"Who's Misaki?" Maiko questioned.

"Um…me," Misaki nervously said, waving at the family.

"Anyway, Taki was the vocalist for a group called A.S.K. He had been dropped from NG and was jealous of me and my own band," Shuichi continued, eyes drifting down onto the bed, "This happened towards the beginning of my career. He…He and a few goons he hired off the street raped me to try and make me quit Bad Luck."

"Why did you let them!" Maiko snapped, instantly being hushed by their parents.

"I let them because if I didn't they would try to hurt Yuki," Shuichi whimpered, "Not physically but they would destroy his image. I couldn't let them do that."

"Those bastards!" Misaki and Maiko shouted loudly as the blonde that was mentioned walked into the room.

"Oi, brat~! I'm back," Yuki announced as he entered, "Eh?"

"Yuki~!" Shuichi beamed, stretching his arms back and looking towards where he had heard the voice, "Come here!"

"What's with the family reunion in here?" Yuki questioned as he slowly walked up to his lover and sat in the nearby chair, avoiding his sister at all costs.

"We just received the message that he was in here," Shuichi's mother explained.

"Shuichi was just telling us what happened," the pinkette's adopted father stated.

"Where are you in the story?" Yuki asked, not wanting Shuichi to have to relive it anymore than he had to.

"I just told them about the first encounter with Taki," Shuichi said.

"You never told them?" Yuki blinked, placing a hand of Shuichi's protectively.

"I didn't think it was important. I wasn't that badly hurt. I didn't contract any disease and there's no way I'd get pregnant," Shuichi said, finishing with a light chuckle.

"I suppose so," Yuki whispered before turning to the Shindou family, "About two weeks ago, Taki came back and took Shuichi and Misaki here to an old drug house. Shuichi had made a deal with Taki saying that so long as he didn't touch Misaki, he'd let them do whatever they wanted to him-"

"Shuichi! Why did you do that!" Maiko demanded.

"Because I've been through that before!" Shuichi snapped at his sister's ignorance, "Misaki hasn't! He has only ever been with Aki and that's how I was going to keep it. I've been raped before so I am no where near being a pure person! But Misaki is!"

"Shuichi," Misaki whimpered from the corner.

"Anyway, Taki kept them locked up for about a week until they finally managed to escape," Yuki continued, squeezing Shuichi's hand gently, "When they thought they were in the clear, Taki shot Shuichi in his leg. That's when we captured Taki, though, and took to jail."

"But that doesn't explain why he's blind," Maiko pouted.

"We don't really know why but the doctors think that he had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic," Akihiko spoke up.

"I see," the two parents whispered.

"Misaki, can you do me a favor?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course, Shuichi," Misaki said, rushing to his side.

"Can you go to the vending machine and see if they have any pocky?" Shuichi asked, a light blush dusting his face.

"Sure," Misaki chuckled, "What kind?"

"Strawberry," Shuichi beamed.

"Be back in a bit~!" Misaki chanted as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Finally!" Misaki cheered when he finally found the _**one**_ vending machine in the _**entire**_ hospital that had strawberry pocky.

"Misaki!" a familiar voice shouted out to him.

"Hm?" Misaki blinked as he turned and saw Akihiko's father running towards him with another man with jet black hair and dark blue-violet eyes, "Usagi-chichi!"

"Where's Akihiko!" the father demanded.

"W-Why?" Misaki questioned, taking a nervous step backwards.

"I just saw his car parked in the emergency room parking lot!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Oh, that," Misaki let out a relieved sigh, "Usag-er Usami-sensei is just visiting one of our friends who was emitted into the hospital last week. That was the only place we could find parking."

"I see," Fuyuhiko sighed, relieved as well, "Thank goodness."

"Why don't we drop by and say hello, Fuyu?" the other man proposed.

"That sounds good," Fuyuhiko smiled, "It's been ages since he's seen you Ryo."

'Ryo,' Misaki thought to himself, 'Why does that sound so familiar?'

"Misaki?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"Yes!" Misaki squeaked, attention immediately completely focused on the elder of the Usami family.

"Can you show us to the room?" Fuyuhiko smiled gently.

"S-sure," Misaki said, quickly purchasing the pocky and starting down the hallway, "This way.

'Usagi-san isn't going to like this,' Misaki thought to himself as they came upon the door.

"Aki, you haven't changed a bit," Shuichi's mother's laugh was heard.

"Atsuko (5)?" Ryo blinked as the three walked into the room.

"Oji-san?" Akihiko gasped.

"Akihiko?" Ryo gaped.

"Ryota!" Atsuko gasped, jumping to her feet.

"Ryota!" Misaki and Yuki gasped, all eyes on the new comers.

"I knew that was your voice!" Ryota beamed, quickly walking up to his ex-wife, "What are you-"

"Hush!" Atsuko snapped, clamping a hand over his mouth, "We just got him to go to sleep."

"im?" Ryota blinked.

"…e-eiri," Shuichi whimpered from his spot on the bed.

"Shu," Yuki whispered, rubbing the rock star's cheek gently, "I'm right here, brat."

"Why do you still call him that?" Akihiko growled.

"Cause that's his pet name," Yuki growled back, "You don't hear him complaining."

"That's cause he's passed out!" Akihiko snapped.

"He's the only person I know that I've ever given a pet name too and he knows it!" Yuki snapped.

"Both of you hush!" Atsuko snapped at the quarrelling boys.

Shuichi groaned as his eyebrows furrowed together. Within the next second, his beautiful amethyst eyes opened and glittered with the beginnings of tears. Yuki forgot about his qualms with the Usami and brought his baka's hand to his face to show him that he was still there.

"Yuki," Shuichi sighed happily.

"Sh-Shuichi," Ryota stuttered, eyes locked onto the figure on the bed.

Shuichi stiffened the second his ears caught onto the sound of his biological father's voice, "Sh-shit."

"Y-You're alive!" Ryota shouted, trying to rush forward only to be blocked by Akihiko, "Move, boy!"

"I will not, oji-san," Akihiko shook his head no.

"G-Get out," Shuichi trembled, eyes locked onto where he hoped was the wall (though to everyone else, it looked like he was looking at Yuki's groin XP)

"Why? Why have you been hiding from us?" Ryota demanded.

"I haven't been hiding!" Shuichi snapped, eyes squeezing shut, "You just never took notice of things!" "Why, then, did you run away!" Ryota shouted, being held back now by both K and Akihiko.

"Because I hate everyone in our damn Usami family except Aki!" Shuichi shouted on the top of his lungs, only to start coughing violently.

"Shit," K cursed, "Now look what you've done! If he loses that voice of his, I'm going to personally put out a hit on your hide!"

"Shuichi!" Maiko and Misaki cried, rushing to the pinkette's side.

"Please, Shuichi," Fuyuhiko begged, "At least tell him why-"

"Because he didn't give a damn about me!" Shuichi screamed, hands flying up to cover his head as painful memories raced forward to greet his conscious self, "He didn't give a damn that his son was raped! He didn't give a damn that his son's fiancé, someone who he loved, committed suicide! He didn't give a damn that he own fucking son was broken inside!

"The only thing that he cared about was what was going to happen to his branch of the fucking family!" Shuichi finished before his coughing restarted, only this time spitting out small specks of blood.

"Stop yelling, brat!" Yuki snapped, covering the boy's small hands with his own to calm him, "You're going to ruin your voice."

"Get him out of here!" Shuichi ordered, trying to fight off memories of arguments and fights that he and his father had had all his life, "Just make him go away!" "I'm not going anywhere!" Ryota shouted, pushing the two men off of him, "Not without my son!"

"He's not your son!" Atsuko snapped, pushing the man backwards.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ryota snapped, "Of course he is!" "Not in my book," Atsuko growled, "Not after he came to my house four years ago, crying his tears out and flinging himself into my arms. Not after he told me everything that had happened to him and why he didn't want to be an Usami anymore. I can't say I blame him. He left for the same damn reasons that I left you."

"O-Okaa-san," Shuichi whimpered.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Atsuko smiled back at her son, "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

"This is ridiculous! Who ever said that I was going to hur-" Ryota started to say.

"You will!" Misaki snapped, stepping forward, "Shuichi told me everything! You tried to make him marry again after only a month since Kiyomi died! That's heartless! And don't you dare say it's business! Playing with your son's healing emotions is _**not **_business! He needed your comfort! Not your stupid family traditions! You and your fucking family traditions should have been put off to the side until your only son had fully recovered!

"But no," Misaki continued, surprising everyone at the sheer volume of his voice, "You were so afraid of losing some of that precious Usami image that you were going to force him to marry any girl that seemed to have enough money to save yourself! What if she turned out to be worse than Kiyomi! How could you practically sale your own child for such a selfish reason!" A resounding smack was heard throughout the room. Shuichi's eyes shot open upon the sound. Tears started to flow from them and he immediately tried to stand up.

"Misaki!" Shuichi and Akihiko snapped as the stunned brunette stumbled backwards a few steps.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, you filthy commoner," Ryota growled at the boy.

"Don't talk to Misaki that way!" Akihiko growled at his uncle, stepping in front of his lover, "How dare you lay a hand on my lover, oji-san!"

"Lover? Ha, what a lousy little lover you've chosen for yourself, Akihiko," Ryota chuckled darkly.

"Stop it, Ryota," Fuyuhiko growled from behind him, "You're starting off on the wrong feet if you want your son back.

"Hush up, Fuyu," Ryota sighed, "I know what I-"

He was suddenly caught off when a strong kick landed against his stomach. The power of the kick sent him toppling backwards onto the ground on his back.

"Shuichi!" everyone gasped as the pinkette stumbled a little bit.

"Shut up," Shuichi growled, staring off somewhere, "I don't want to hear anything else from you."

"I don't particularly care whether you want to or not," Ryota growled back, slowly standing up, "You're coming home right now."

"Hell no I'm not! My home isn't with you! It's with the person I love!" Shuichi shouted at his father, ignoring the pain in his vocal chords.

"Ha, who the hell would that be?" Ryota smirked until Yuki stepped up beside Shuichi with the glare he used on Taki after the first time firmly placed on his face.

"I am," Yuki said.

"I see," Ryota said, "You've got to be kidding me. Two Usami kids are gay? What a disgrace."

Ryota sighed then looked towards his son, "But no matter. I'm sure that we can find a woman who'd be willing to over look such a thin-"

"Shut the hell up!" Shuichi and Yuki snapped, both punching the stubborn old man and sending him flying out of the room.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Usami!" Shuichi shouted at the man just before slamming his door (after finding the door that it, "I'm the amazing vocalist for Bad Luck and lover of Yuki Eiri! My name is the Great Shindou Shuichi! Don't you dare forget that, you damn old man!"

* * *

Random Notes:

(1)- Okaa-san means mother

(2)- Otoo-san means father

(3)- Obaa-san means grandmother

(4)- I'm trying really hard to teach myself some more japanese so if you guys could tell me if I'm right that would make my day. I also decided to do this at the last second so if I slip up and switch back to English, please don't be mad. Sorry if I didn't use any pieces of the language right. If I didn't, feel free to use K's magnum on my head.

(5)- I don't know Shuichi's mother's name. I got out my list of names that I've been wanting to use and picked out a name for her. It means kind or warm child. (btw, I'm too lazy to give Shuichi's adopted dad a name right now. Maybe next chapter or something)

* * *

_**M**__**izu: Once again, sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**Shuichi: How the crud was I able to punch him?**_

_**Mizu: He was very loud, just like you. It wasn't hard to figure out where he was when everyone else was being quiet.**_

_**Shuichi: Ah.**_

_**Mizu: Oh yeah! Btw, this story is starting to draw to a close. There will probably only be one or two more chapter left for this story. **_

_**Inner mind people: Yay! Nearly there!**_

_**Mizu: But I just might think of doing a short sequel to this story or something along those lines.**_

_**IMP: Awww…**_

_**Mizu: What are you complaining about now?**_

_**Misaki: I think that they want a break. You've been so busy with school papers and voice lessons and memorizing stuff like that. Add that with all the brainstorming you've been doing for all of your stories, I think that they were looking for a break from at least one story.**_

_**Mizu: Oh, suck it up, you pansies. *throws tissue boxes at the IMP* We've still got a lot of work to do and you guys know very well that your work will never be done. Anyway, to you guys, sorry about that. Reviews are still extremely welcomed as well as any suggestions. Ciao for now! Oi~! Don't you guys dare start picketing my inner mind office!**_


	12. Memories of Days Passed

_**Mizu: Yay! Got another chapter down! And wow, is it long. But I don't think I've ever typed faster. So that means that there are bound to be at least a billion mistakes in this chapter. But oh well! This chapter is really meant just to deepen the link between Shuichi and the Junjou Romantica world through Usagi-san and Hiroki. Disclaimer: I don't own either Gravitation or Junjou Romantica. Even if I did, I have no idea what I would do.**_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter twelve: Memories of days passed…_

* * *

"Glad to see that you're alive, Shuichi-kun," Hiroki sighed as he walked into the hospital room with his lover.

"Hiroki?" Shuichi sounded, ears trying to decipher the new voice.

"Yeah," Hiroki sighed again, taking up the seat next to the rock star, "Bet you didn't expect to see me visiting you, right?"

Shuichi chuckled lightly as he shook his head, "Honestly? No. I thought that after you and Aki worked so hard in changing my identity that I'd never see you again. Of course, I can't really see anything but I digress."

Hiroki was silent for a few moments as he stared at the bedridden rock star, "Why did it have to be you?"

"Hm?" Shuichi blinked.

"Why did it have to be you to go through all of that pain?" Hiroki growled, clenching his closed fists, "Why did it have to be you, the one that never would harm a fly? The only family member of Akihiko's that _**didn't**_ completely piss him off!"

"Hiroki, it's fine," Shuichi said gently.

"How on earth are you still so calm!" Hiroki demanded.

"Hm?" Shuichi sounded before shrugging, "I don't know…Maybe it's cause so long as it happens to me, then it won't be happening to someone else. Since it was me, Taki couldn't hurt Misaki, or Aki, or Hiro, or Yuki…or you, Hiroki."

Hiroki stared at the pinkette for the longest time before standing up in a huff, "Whatever. I'm gonna go find Akihiko. Nowaki, you stay here and keep Shuichi-kun company until I get back."

"Huh?" Nowaki blinked as his lover stomped out of the room, "What's wrong with Hiro-san?"

"Nothing," Shuichi lightly laughed, "He's just a little upset at everything right now."

"How do you know that?" Nowaki asked.

"It's just how he is," Shuichi said, a warm smile on his face as he closed his eyes, "Actually, he seems to have been tamed a bit. He's not as violent with his outbursts anymore."

"How do you know Hiro-san so well?" Nowaki asked.

"Other than Misaiki's older brother, Takahiro, Hiroki was Aki's only friend," Shuichi said, keeping his eyes shut.

"Really?" Nowaki questioned.

Shuichi nodded before opening his eyes, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Huh?" Nowaki blinked.

"Aren't you standing?" Shuichi asked, "I didn't hear anyone on my other side when you and Hiroki came in. And I'm pretty sure that there's only one chair on that side of the bed."

Nowaki stared in awe at the man on the bed before taking his advice and sitting down, "Wow…"

"Anyway, the reason that I know Hiroki so well is that my father would always leave me at Aki's house for the longest periods of times whenever he had meetings or just didn't want to deal with me," Shuichi said, closing his eyes again, "Whenever I was at Aki's home, he would always be gone or have gone out somewhere in the yard, which I still say was more of an expansive forest than a yard. So I was pretty much all by myself whenever I stayed at his place.

"That is," Shuichi gently laughed, "Until I followed him out one day. I was being super quiet so he wouldn't hear me. I followed him all the way till he met up with a boy his age with brown hair. At first I was confused why he never said anything about going to see a friend, but when I saw him actually drop his mask and act like a normal person I guess I understood. He was afraid that his friend would get caught up in how rich he was and would stop actually being a friend.

"Because of that, I didn't come out of my hiding spot. In all truth, for the next couple of days, I just followed behind them, never making a sound," Shuichi said, "I was still curious but I didn't want to bug Aki so I kept quiet and watched."

"So they never noticed you?" Nowaki asked.

Shuichi shook his head, "I wouldn't say they never noticed. After probably four days of being so secretive, I finally spilled up. I had climbed up a tree to stay out of sight when the branch I was sitting on broke. I landed in between the two of them, flat on my butt.

"It was actually pretty funny," Shuichi chuckled, "Their faces were totally priceless. That is until Aki tried to figure out why I was outside where they were in the first place. I had never been so embarrassed. Nor have I ever run so fast from Aki. I sprinted back to the house before either of them could start asking questions.

"Not even an hour later, Aki and his friend came back to the house. I was hiding up in my room when I heard him return," Shuichi continued, "I was curled up in a ball on my bed when I heard him walk up the stairs. He was talking with his friend but I couldn't make out any of the words that they were saying. Then, when they reached my door, I shot underneath my bed and tried to hide from all line of vision."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"So he's a cousin of yours?" the brown haired boy asked as they walked into the room.

"Yes, his father dropped him off here for a week while he was away on a meeting," Aki told his friend as he stopped just inside of the room.

"But don't they have maids and butlers just like you?" the boy nearly scoffed.

"They do but his father doesn't trust them enough to guard his son," Aki explained before walking up to the bed.

The boy shrugged before looking around, "So where is the kid, anyway?"

"Hm," Aki sounded before getting down on his hands and knees to look under the bed, "Found him."

"Huh?" the boy blinked before following Aki's example, "He's under the bed?"

"He's extremely shy when it comes to meeting new people," Aki said, pointing to the back corner of the bed, "See him?"

The boy looked towards the direction Aki pointed and took in the sight of a trembling boy about ten years younger than them. But that wasn't what captured his attention at first. No, the first detail his brain processed was the large amethyst eyes staring at him. They were filled with a slight fear and worry but there was still a lot of curious filling them.

"Come on out, Shuichi," Aki stated, reaching out to pull the boy out.

The young Shuichi shook his head furiously before trying to crawl even further into the darkness. Aki just sighed and looked over to his friend.

"I guess he's just really afraid of you, Hiroki," Aki laughed.

"What?" Hiroki gaped, "Why?"

"He doesn't know you, of course~!" Aki chuckled, "You need to introduce yourself before he'll come out."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Hiroki snapped before grabbing the little Shuichi by his shirt and pulling him out, "Come here kid."

The little Shuichi immediately started to scream on the top of his lungs.

"Now you've done it," Aki sighed, pulling the small boy into a hug, "It's alright, Shu. Hiroki's not gonna hurt you. He just wanted to meet you."

Hiroki snorted at that.

"Here, why don't you to introduce yourselves," Aki suggested as soon as the boy had calmed himself.

Shuichi just stared at the brunette before shyly hiding behind Aki's legs.

"I guess that means you go first, Hiroki," Aki said, smile firmly in place.

"Fine," Hiroki growled before thrusting his hand out, "My name's Kamijou Hiroki. What's yours, kid?"

Shuichi looked at his hand for a second before taking it, "I-I'm Usami Shuichi…"

"See, now he's not a stranger, Shuichi~!" Aki said, smirking for some reason.

Hiroki was about to question the smirk when he was suddenly tackled to the floor by the previously shy Shuich. The kid was laughing as he tried to keep the older boy pinned down. When that didn't work, he went straight to latching onto his legs.

"What the hell is wrong with him!" Hiroki shouted, trying to fling the boy off his leg.

"Since you're not a stranger anymore, Shuichi's not afraid of you," Aki laughed at his friend's distress.

"Damn it! Let go, you stupid little brat!" Hiroki snapped, shaking his leg furiously.

"Wheee!" Shuichi laughed, "Higher, Hiro-san!"

"Oi~! Don't you dare call me that!" Hiroki growled at the boy, prying him off by the scruff, "If you're actually gonna call me anything, it's going to be my name, got it?"

"K~!" Shuichi practically sang before latching onto Hiroki's chest.

"Ah! Get off!" Hiroki shouted.

"Good luck, Hiroki! He's a hugger!" Aki laughed at his friend.

"Fuck you, Akihiko!" Hiroki shouted.

* * *

_Flashback End_

* * *

"After that day, whenever I was left at Aki's home, he would take me to see Hiroki whenever I wanted. So at least once every time I went, I got to spend time with Aki and Hiroki. But I never really pushed it. After all, he was still Aki's friend first so I never really tried to bug them too much," Shuichi finished.

"Wow…" Nowaki said.

"Hiroki's like a big brother to me," Shuichi said, "Whenever I needed advice or was having any sort of problem; he was always willing to help me out."

"But if that's the case, why did you cut off all ties to him?" Nowaki questioned, "I mean, Hiro-san never even told me about you until you went missing."

"Cause of the biggest favor I ever asked of him and Aki," Shuichi sighed, "My father had just dropped me off at the Usami's main residence after my fiance had committed suicide. As soon as his car drove off, I took off running. I ran until I reached Aki's recently purchased apartment. After ringing the doorbell for a couple of minutes, Aki opened the door, shocked to see me. When he found out why I was there, Aki came rushing to my side of course, and when Hiroki heard of everything that happened, he followed close behind.

"I guess I kind of broke down when I saw both of them. While they were trying to comfort me, I finally decided that I had had enough of being an Usami," Shuichi said, "So I basically begged them to help be disappear and start over. And to do that, once I had taken up a new life, I made them promise not to talk to anyone about me. I guess they both kept their promise."

"Shindou-kun," Nowaki whispered.

"Please, call my Shuichi," Shuichi laughed.

"Why?" Nowaki asked.

"Cause," Shuichi said, slowly opening his eyes as a warm smile appeared on his face, "You're the only one that Hiroki allows to give a nickname. He never even let his parents do that."

"What does that have to do with any-" Nowaki started to ask.

"Hiroki trusts you," Shuichi interrupted, "He trusts and loves you enough to know that you won't ever hurt him. So he allows you to get close to him. He lets you call him a nickname as a sign of that trust. He would never let you if he didn't.

"Hiroki has trust problems," Shuichi continued, "For some reason, he refuses to let anyone get too close to him. He's always afraid of something happening if he does. So he tries to keep everyone else away. For him, that mean acting much tougher than he really is. Hiroki's wrapped himself with armor with so many dents and cracks, but with that armor, he knows he can protect himself. However, he is also very lonely inside of that armor."

"Hiro-san's…lonely?" Nowaki questioned.

"No," Shuichi said, warmth in his smile growing, "He's not lonely. Not anymore at least. Cause he has you. He's let you underneath his armor. He's let you get close enough that he knows that if you wanted to, you could rip out his heart without any warning. And he doesn't care. You know why, Nowaki-san?"

"Why?" Nowaki asked.

"Cause he loves you more than the entire world," Shuichi said, "If the world ended right now, he wouldn't care so long as you were safe. If he died, so long as you lived he would be happy. That's the type of guy he is. He hates it when anyone fusses over him but if you need any help, he'll jump at the chance to help someone out."

Nowaki was silent for a moment before gently chuckling, "You forgot to mention his temper and love of throwing things at people."

Shuichi blinked for a second before busting out in laughter.

* * *

"There you are, Akihiko," Hiroki sighed when he finally found his longtime friend sitting in the waiting room with another blonde, "That cousin of yours is really something."

"You know Shuichi?" the blonde man growled.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hiroki growled back.

"Easy," Akihiko sighed, "Hiroki, this is Yuki Eiri, Shuichi's lover."

It took a few moments for the new information to process in the mind of one Kamijou Hiroki.

"Wait…so you're saying that-" Hiroki started to question before his abnormal emotions decided to change, "_**Since when!**_"

"Apparently since he met Eiri," Akihiko growled, still not happy with the whole thought of his precious cousin with the jerk.

Hiroki's glare quickly locked onto Yuki before his legs propelled him forward, "_**You!**_"

Yuki flinched as the brunette lifted him from his seat before setting his own eyes into his famous glare.

"Why weren't you with him!" Hiroki demanded.

"We had had a fight," Yuki growled, "He was staying with hi stupid rabbit cousin because of it."

"Why weren't you trying to get him back!" Hiroki shouted, shaking the blonde a bit.

"I had to sort things out!" Yuki snapped at him, "How would you feel if you suddenly found out that everything you thought of your lover's past was a bloody lie! I needed time to think everything out!"

"Let it go, Hiroki," Akihiko sighed as he stood up to free the blonde, "It's not Eiri's fault. A lot of things happened and this is just how they turned out."

"It isn't right!" Hiroki snapped, dropping the blonde back into his chair before gesturing towards the direction Shuichi's room was, "He shouldn't be on that bed, blind! Heck, he shouldn't even be in this building!"

"I know, Hiroki, but there isn't anything that we can do about it," Akihiko whispered.

"Do you know what he said to me while I was in his room?" Hiroki growled, body shaking from anger.

"What?" Akihiko sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He said he was happy that it happened to him!" Hiroki shouted, "He said that he was glad cause it meant that it wasn't happening to anyone else!"  
"Hiroki…" Akihiko whispered, noticing a few of the strange looks they were receiving.

"It's not fair!" Hiroki continued his rant, "After all he's been through! After everything we did trying to save him, it wasn't enough! We couldn't protect him. We couldn't help him…"

"I knew it," Akihiko sighed, sitting his friend down, "I knew that that's why you were upset. You always did have a soft spot for the kid."

"So what if I did?" Hiroki exclaimed, "I mean, after all, his father basically ignored him. All his father wanted him for was to learn how to take over the business. He didn't let the kid do anything that he wanted. The kid was basically under house arrest his entire childhood with the exception of Kiyomi.

"I can still remember how whenever you'd bring him with you when he was staying at your home," Hiroki said as a smile appeared on his face, "His eyes would always get so wide. Then he'd tackle me to the ground, screaming la li ho or something that. He was always so happy whenever he got to be with us, even though we never really did a lot of kid stuff. Just hanging around us made him happy."

"I see," Yuki said, nodding his head a bit, "That actually answers a question of mine."

"Oi, don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations," Hiroki growled at the novelist.

"You're talking rather loud so it's quite hard to ignore you," Yuki scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be in with your lover instead of out here?" Hiroki said, glare deepening at the blonde.

"I came out here to talk with Usami," Yuki stated, "I wanted to know about when Shuichi changed his identity."

"Why that?" Usagi-san asked while Hiroki's jaw hit the floor.

"I figure that if I find out what he had to go through to become a new person, I might understand why he never told me," Yuki shrugged, "And I know all I need to know about that bitch he was engaged to."

"Don't talk like that about Kiyomi!" Hiroki snapped.

"It's fine, Hiroki," Akihiko sighed, "What he says is true. Kiyomi was a bitch."

"Akihiko," Hiroki whimpered.

"Let's see, where to begin," Akihiko said, as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Hiroki!" Akihiko shouted as he pounded on the door of his childhood friend, "Open the damn door Hiroki!"

"Will you shut up!" Hiroki shouted as he flung open the door, "What the hell are you doing here, Akihiko!"

"You need to come with me, right now!" Akihiko snapped, grabbing the brunette's wrist.

"Why should I!" Hiroki yelled, pulling his hand free, "You can't just waltz up here and try to drag me away with you! I've got other things to do! I'm waiting for someone to come over so you can't just force me to go-"

"It's Shuichi," Akihiko said, not looking at Hiroki.

"…wha?" Hiroki gaped.

"Kiyomi…she committed suicide," Akihiko whispered.

"W-when?" Hiroki stuttered.

"About a month or so ago," Akihiko said, "We tried to get a hold of you but none of our messages or calls made it to you it seems."

"Th-that's fine," Hiroki said.

"Shuichi's father isn't helping him in the least," Akihiko explained, "He's making it worse."

"How could he possibly make it worse?" Hiroki chuckled darkly.

"…He's going to make Shuichi pick a new bride within the next week," Akihiko stated.

"Wha?" Hiroki gaped.

"Shuichi's heart can't take it anymore, Hiroki," Akihiko went on, "He needs us, now more than ever."

"Th-This can't be true," Hiroki said, shaking his head, "Shuichi-kun's always been the strong one. He's always been stronger than both of us. H-He's gone through so many horrid things; he wouldn't let something like this…"

"Hiroki…Please," Akihiko pleaded, "For Shuichi."

"…Right," Hiroki nodded slowly.

* * *

"Shuichi!" Akihiko shouted as he and Hiroki ran into his apartment.

"Shuichi-kun!" Hiroki echoed.

The two men froze when they spotted the boy sitting on the couch. He had his legs brought up to his chest and was strangling one of Akihiko's many teddy bears. No sound escaped him but his body shook every couple of seconds. Tears streamed out of his eyes while they remained locked on something in front of them. Quietly, the two older men walked up to the hurt boy. They each took up a spot beside the crying youth. Slowly, they each placed a hand on his shoulders. That seemed to finally snap him out of whatever trance he had been in.

"A-Aki…" Shuichi whimpered, looking up at his cousin's face.

"We're right here for you, Shu," Akihiko said gently.

The second those words were spoken, Shuichi propelled himself into his cousin's chest. The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of a broken heart as Shuichi's cries left his body. Hiorki had never seen the boy in such distress. He had always been strong. He had rarely needed any help, and when he did, he never let it affect him. Not like this. Feeling his anger start to race through his veins, Hiroki placed his hand onto the boy's back, rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to calm him down.

After about an hour of trying to comfort the boy, Shuichi's sobs finally quieted down. He still clung to Akihiko's chest but the older men would take whatever they could at the moment. It really wasn't fair. He was still just a child. Why did he have to lose the one he loved? Why did all of this have to happen to him? Why couldn't it have happened to someone else? Anyone, just not him. Hell, right then, Akihiko couldn't help but wish that it had happened to him. If it had only been him losing Takahiro, then Shuichi wouldn't have had to gone through all of this. Akihiko knew that he'd be able to keep going without the one he loved. It would hurt but he knew he could keep going. Shuichi…they weren't sure that he could.

"Aki…" Shuichi whimpered, slowly sitting up, "I'm so tired of all of this…"

"huh?" Akihiko blinked.

"I'm tired of all of this crap," Shuichi said, wiping his eyes, "I'm tired of everything I see reminding me of Kiyomi. I'm tired of being forced to do things I don't want to do."

"Shuichi-kun," Hiroki whispered.

"I'm tired of seeing everyone around me forces themselves to have to help me," Shuichi continued, "I'm just tired of it all. I just want to leave this all behind and start over."

"Shuichi?" Akihiko questioned.

"Aki," Shuichi said, looking up at both of the older men, "I'm tired of being a Usami. I don't want to be one anymore. Help me break away from the family…please."

"Wh-what?" Akihiko and Hiroki stuttered.

"I don't want to be a Usami anymore," Shuichi repeated, "I'm going to break away from the family."

"B-But, Shuichi-" Akihiko tried to reason.

"If you don't want to help me, that's fine," Shuichi sighed, slowly standing up, "Thank you for everything, Aki."

"Wait! Where will you go!" Akihiko demanded.

Shuichi shrugged, "Don't know. Away from here, that's for sure."

"You know that your father will stop at nothing to track you down!" Hiroki exclaimed, trying to reason with the boy.

"I don't care," Shuichi said, "I will never go back to that family."

"You can't run from the family, Shuichi!" Akihiko shouted, "They will track you down and force the family name upon no matter where you run to!"  
"Then what do you suggest I do, Aki!" Shuichi snapped, "I can't go on living this life! I can't stand being a Usami! If I try to keep going with this life, I know that I will die before I even get out of high school!"

"Shu…" Akihiko whimpered.

"I can't do this anymore!" Shuichi shouted as tears reappeared in his eyes, "I just can't!"

"…What if we hid you somewhere nearby?" Hiroki questioned.

"Huh? That would just allow my father to find me faster-" Shuichi started to say.

"Not necessarily," Hiroki continued, "Not if we hid you in plain sight."

"In plain sight?" Shuichi repeated.

Hiroki nodded, "You're father will think that you would have run away from this town, maybe even jumped on a flight and left for some random country. So staying in this town, and dropping EVERY link to the Usami family might actually be a better idea."

"When you say every link," Shuichi started to ask.

"I mean like credit cards, name, appearances, everything except Akihiko and myself," Hiroki explained.

"I see," Akihiko nodded, "We'll help you change your identity and stay in contact with you in case you need anything."

"Right," Hiroki smirked, "So how about that?"

"…If my father ever finds out that you two help me out, he'll have your heads on a silver platter," Shuichi whimpered.

"If it means helping you, it'll be worth it, Shuichi," Akihiko smiled, pulling his cousin into a hug.

"…okay," Shuichi said, smiling as tears slowly leaked out of his eyes, "Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right address?" Akihiko asked for the nth time.

"For the last bloody time, yes!" Hiroki growled at his friend, "I triple checked everything. This is the residence of Shindou Atsuko, Shuichi's mother and her second husband."

"K," Akihiko sighed, "Alright, Shu. I'm going to go ring the doorbell and get her to come out and listen to your story. Then she gets to decide what to do."

"Okay," Shuichi said, hiding under a dark blanket.

"Right, let's go, Hiroki," Akihiko exhaled.

"What? Why do I have to go with you!" Hiroki growled.

"Cause she divorced a Usami. That means that she probably doesn't like Usami men. And I really don't want to be hit with a bloody frying pan," Akihiko growled as they got out of the car.

"Why do you assume it to be a frying pan?" Hiroki scoffed.

"It was the first thing that came to mind," Akihiko sighed as he rang the doorbell, "Now, remember plan."

"Fine," Hiroki sighed.

It was only a few moments before a middle age woman opened the door. The second she looked up to see their faces, the woman's eyebrows furrowed together. She stood as tall as she could as she glared at the two men.

"Usami Akihiko," the woman growled.

"Hello, Atsuko-san," Akihiko greeted weakly.

"I presume you're here because Ryota sent you trying to find out where Shuichi disappeared to, correct?" Atsuko growled.

"Oji-san called you?" Akihiko blinked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Akihiko!" Atsuko snapped, "He told me that Shuichi ran away and if I had been keeping some sort of secret contact with him."

"Wh-What did you tell him?" Akihiko asked, exchanging looks with Hiroki.

"Ha, I told him that I hadn't seen my own son since I left his sorry ass when Shuichi was two," Atsuko chuckled darkly, "And that I still blamed that all on him. It's his fault that I never got to hold my baby boy again! So I straight out told him that I was happy that Shuichi ran away cause it means that he finally realized what kind of man his father was. Shuichi's much better off away from his father."

"Thank goodness," Hiroki sighed, relieved, "For a second, I thought that our plan was about to go up in smoke."

"What are you talking about?" Atsuko questioned.

"How would you like to be able to hold your son again?" Akihiko asked, a warm smile on his face.

"Huh?" Atsuko blinked.

"We're trying to help Shuichi break away from the Usami family," Akihiko explained, "We figured the best way to do that would be to hide him in plain sight. That's why we're here."

"Wh-What are you saying?" Atsuko stuttered.

"How would you like to be reunited with you son?" Hiroki smiled, leading the woman to the car.

"H-He's here?" Atsuko whimpered as Akihiko opened the door.

Slowly, Shuichi slowly crawled out of the car with the blanket over his head.

"Sh-Shuichi?" Atsuko whispered, pulling the blanket off of the teen.

As the blanket fell from his head, a head of bright, neon, bubblegum pink hair came into the woman's line of view. As the blanket fell to the ground, she noticed the small frame of the teenager. He looked completely different than she expected him to.

"Shuichi?" Atsuko repeated.

Swallowing hard, Shuichi slowly opened his beautiful amethyst eyes, "Hi…mom."

"Oh, Shuichi!" the woman cried, flinging her arms around the boy, "It's really you! It's really my baby!"

"Sweetie, who was at the door?" a man asked from the doorway.

"My baby boy," Atsuko continued to cry.

"M-Mom," Shuichi whimpered, burying his face into her shoulder, "I-I'm home."

"I know, son," Atsuko said, tears running down her cheeks, "Welcome home, Shu-chan."

"Sweetie, who are these men?" the man asked as he walked up to his wife.

"My name is Usami Akihiko," Akihiko introduced.

"I'm Kamijou Hiroki," Hiroki added.

"And this," Atsuko said, drying her tears before slowly wiping away Shuichi's, "This is my precious baby boy, Shuichi."

"Shuichi? You mean the boy your first husband called looking for?" the man asked.

"Yes," Atsuko said, "But I won't let him find you, Shu."

"Atsuko-" the man started to say.

"Nobu, don't you see?" Atsuko interrupted, holding Shuichi close to her, "This is a sign. He's supposed to be with me and as a mother, I will do everything I can to protect him from the world. That includes his father."

"But Atsuko-" Nobu tried to say again.

"I won't give him up again," Atsuko claimed, starting to smother the boy, "I still have custody over him. His father never allowed any of our custody cases get to court so I still have custody over him."

"Atsuko!" Nobu shouted, "If that's the case, we probably should go inside so nobody notices him."

"Oh, right," Atsuko giggled before leading the now pink-haired teen and the two older men into the house.

"Mom, who're these people?" a girl with brunette hair asked from halfway down the stairs.

"Maiko, this is your older brother, Shuichi," their mother introduced.

"Really?" Maiko questioned.

"I have a sister?" Shuichi asked, eyes lighting up.

"Mm-hm," Atsuko nodded.

"Sweet!" Shuichi cheered before racing up the stairs to hug his long lost sister, "Happy to finally meet ya sis!"

"L-Let me go," Maiko struggled to say.

"Never~!" Shuichi laughed, hoisting the girl up and putting her on his back, "This is so great!"

Atsuko just laughed as she watched Maiko freak out when Shuichi jumped down the stairs and ran around the house with her on his back, "Ah, he seems so happy!"

"What are we going to do, though?" Nobu asked as they led the other two to their living room, "Shuichi still has, what? At least a year left of school, right? He can't enter any school without putting down his last name."

"Yeah…didn't think out that far," Hiroki admitted.

"So now what?" Akihiko sighed.

They were silent for a moment before Atsuko jumped up in excitement, "Nobu~! You could adopt him!"

"…huh?" the three men blinked.

"If you adopt him as your son, then he can take the Shindou name and enter school without raising any suspicion," Atsuko elaborated.

"But we'd still have to put down his real name to adopt him," Nobu pointed out, "So if there is a missing person report out on him, then it'll be tipped off, won't it?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Akihiko chuckled, "He may want Shuichi back, but Shuichi's father wouldn't ever dream of filing anything with any sort of police."

"You're kidding, right?" Nobu groaned.

"Nope, Ryota hates the police and will have nothing to do with them," Atsuko squealed, "Which means we can do this and he'll never known!"

"Alright," Nobu chuckled, "There's our plan."

"Aki!" Shuichi shouted before flinging himself around his cousin, "I need to call someone!"

"Huh? Who?" Hiroki gaped.

"Hiro," Shuichi stated.

"I'm right here, brat," Hiroki growled.

"Not you, Hiroki. My friend Hiroshi," Shuichi chuckled, "He'll be so worried about me. I just want to tell him that I'm fine."

Akihiko chuckled as he pulled out his phone, "Since it is Hiro-kun. Here you go, Shuichi.

"Yay~!" Shuichi cheered before running upstairs with the phone.

"Is he normally that hyper?" Maiko asked as she walked in.

"Only when he's happy," Akihiko laughed.

"Which is most of the time," Hiroki added.

"Wonderful," Maiko groaned, "Does that mean he'll try to carry me around like a rag doll every day?"

"Nah," Hiroki smirked, "He just gets really excited when he meets people."

The squealing of tires caught everyone's attention. Even more so when Shuichi ran down the stairs and flung open the door.

"How on earth did you get here so damn fast!" they heard Shuichi shout at whoever was at the door, "How many speeding laws did you break? Better yet, what physics laws did you break?"

"Shut up, Shuichi!" a new male voice shouted at the now pinkette, "And what on earth did you do to your hair!"

"Don't you like it, Hiro!" Shuichi laughed before running into the living room, "And I told you not to come!"  
"Since when have I ever listened to your advice?" a boy with long reddish brown hair named Hiro came in, "So this must be where you're mom lives, right?"

"Yep," Shuichi chuckled before catching Akihiko's glared, "Shit…I'm in trouble now."

"I thought you said that you were going to cut all ties," Akihiko growled.

"B-But Hiro's my best friend, Aki!" Shuichi whined, "He deserves to at least know where I disappeared to."

"Trust me," Hiro growled, "I will _**never**_ tell that bastard Usami Ryota where Shuichi is. Not after all the pain he's caused him.

"Thanks Hiro~!" Shuichi beamed as he hugged his best friend.

"…You're not wearing your emotional mask," Hiro pointed out.

"Nope~!" Shuichi said, sticking out his tongue, "This is the new Shuichi. The real me. A me that my father will never _**ever**_ think to look for."

"So you really are going for the complete change of identity," Hiro said, "Nice."

"Anyway, Hiro," Shuichi said, rushing up to his mother, "This is my mom, Shindou Atsuko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiro-kun," Atsuko giggled.

"Next is my sister, Shindou Maiko," Shuichi said, hugging his sister tightly.

"Great to meet you!" Maiko greeted, finally giving in and hugging her older brother back.

"And finally," Shuichi said, suddenly becoming quite solemn.

"I'm his now adopted father, Shindou Nobu," Nobu smiled, chuckling when Shuichi squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"It's great to meet you all," Hiro chuckled, "Now that since Shuichi's gone ahead and done all of this without telling me, I suppose there's only one thing for me to do."

Hiro walked up to Shuichi before ruffling his hair, "You need to tell me where you're going to go to school at this year so that I can transfer there."

Shuichi just laughed, "K~!"

* * *

"I suppose," Akihiko said, standing up, "That it's time for us to go, Hiroki."

"You don't have to leave just yet," Nobu said.

"That's right. You're more than welcome to stay for a while longer," Atsuko added.

"While that's a very tempting thought," Akihiko smiled, "we can't stay any longer without risking someone noticing us here."

"That's your fault for driving such a noticeable car," Hiroki huffed, before ruffling Shuichi's hair, "But Akihiko's right. See ya around, kid."

"Wait!" Shuichi yelled, hugging his cousin tightly, "Thank you so much, Aki. Hiroki."

"No problem, Shu," Akihiko smiled, hugging the boy back.

"C-Can you guys promise me something?" Shuichi asked, as he pulled away.

"Anything," Akihiko said.

"Don't talk about me to anyone," Shuichi said bluntly.

"…wha?" the two men blinked.

"If you talk about me, my father might hear about it. Then he'll know that you know where I am," Shuici explained, "I'll stay in contact though."

"How?" Hiroki nearly scoffed.

"Um…how about email?" Shuichi suggested, "I could send one of you an email from a new email address then you could send it to the other."

The two exchanged a look.

"Look, how about this?" Akihiko sighed before smiling at the boy, "Why don't you call us once a year on a public phone?"

"Why?" Shuichi questioned.

"Emails can be traced, kid," Hiroki said, "but phone calls on public phones can't as easily."

"After all," Akihiko smirked, "After everything we've gone through to get you here, we can't have your father finding you and snatching you back up, now can we?"

Shuichi was quiet for a while before grinning, "K~!"

* * *

_Flashback end_

* * *

"And he did keep that promise," Akihiko sighed, "He called me every couple of months actually."

"Same here, at least until I changed my phone number," Hiroki sighed.

"Yeah, he was really upset about that," Akihiko laughed, "He was afraid that something had happened to you."

"Shut up," Hiroki growled.

"So you managed to do all of that in a day?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah," Akihiko nodded, "We had to or risk getting caught by his father."

"To think that I thought I knew everything I needed to know about that brat," Yuki sighed before standing up, "I better go see him otherwise he'll try to do something stupid."

As they watched the blonde disappear down the hallway, Hiroki couldn't help but feel a bit helpless, "Why him, huh Akihiko?"

"Hm?" Akihiko sounded.

"Why did Shuichi-kun have to fall in love with that jerk?" Hiroki asked as Nowaki walked up to them.

"Don't know," Akihiko sighed as he spotted his young lover, "All I know is that love sometimes can overlook things that the mind cannot."

"And that," Akihiko continued before hugging his lover, "that is probably the most wonderful thing about love."

* * *

_**Mizu: Whoot! The connection is deepened!**_

_**Hiro: Why did you add me in? And appearing to go the speed of the sound, no less.**_

_**Mizu: Just something for a nice laugh. **_

_**Misaki: My name doesn't even appear in this chapter. You couldn't even say my name instead of "his young lover"?**_

_**Mizu: Who's the writer here?**_

_**Nowaki: By technicality, Usami-san and Yuki-san are writers in the story.**_

_**Mizu: But I'm the author of this story! So that means you do what I say.**_

_**Hiroki: *appears behind Mizu with a large pile of books to throw* Oh really now.**_

_**Mizu: Crud… *starts dodging flying books* Remember, everyone! I enjoy all reviews and suggestions! Ciao for now!**_

_**Crowd of characters: Go Hiroki! **_


	13. What is important in his world

_**Mizu: Yay, finished another chapter! Okay, this chapter mainly is a filler chapter with a song thrown in. So it's going to be pretty random, k? I just decided that since it was a Junjou Romantica and Gravitation crossover fic that I needed some more songs in here. Any who, I'm just gonna say that this fic has been so much fun to write! But, like all good things, it must come to an end. I don't know how many chapters this story has got left but I do know that I'm going to start trying to lead it towards the end. **_

_**But have no fear~! I will not be just ending this story. I will be doing mini little stories that happen after it ends. So if you guys have any ideas that you might like have happen, feel free to pm me! Disclaimer time: I don't own Junjou Romantica and Gravitation. I still don't know what I would do if I did.**_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter Thirteen: What is important in his world_

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Really!" Misaki gasped into the phone one morning as Usagi-san walked down the stairs.

"Who're you talking to, Misaki?" Usagi-san yawned.

"Shuichi!" Misaki beamed, "The doctors released him this morning. He's back at Yuki-san's apartment right now with his family._"_

"Really?" Usagi-san blinked.

"Mm-hm~!" Misaki hummed, "Ah, he wants to talk to you, Usagi-san."

"Hai?" Usagi-san said into the phone, stretching a bit.

Misaki watched as Usagi-san's face seemed to darken with worry. Confused, Misaki tried to read Usagi-san's emotions the best he could. Evidently, something was wrong on Shuichi's side.

"Shuichi," Usagi-san said, "Are you sure?"

Misaki heard a faint '_Hai_' from the Shuichi's side and watched as Usagi-san's eyebrows knitted together.

"Shu-" Usagi-san tried to say before he handed the phone back to Misaki.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned before lifting the phone to his ear, "Shuichi?"

_"Sorry bout that, Misaki~!_" Shuichi's cheerful voice sounded.

"What were you talking about with Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"_I just told him that I have a concert tomorrow night and would love for you two to come as special guests. Oh, and Hiroki and his lover, that Nowaki fellow. Then of course the other two men that found us_," Shuichi rambled.

"Wait, you were just released from the hospital this morning!" Misaki snapped, "You can't go back on stage so soon!"

"_I don't have much of a choice, Misaki,_" Shuichi chuckled, _"The fans are getting a little restless cause it's unusual for me not to have a concert going on at least once a week anymore. So three weeks without anything? Of course it isn't sitting right with them."_

"Still! Think about your health!" Misaki yelled.

"_I still am. I'm going to be singing with my microphone's volume higher so I don't have to sing so loud. Besides, the doctors said that I'm fine to perform so long as I don't overdo it," _Shuichi explained.

"Still…" Misaki whimpered.

"_Oh yeah~! Before I forget,_" Shuichi beamed, "_You guys are invited to come to NG today and watch us record some songs. Then Yuki said that we could all go out and catch a bite to eat somewhere! So what do you say?_"

"Well…" Misaki said, looking to the lounging Usagi-san on the couch, "Why not?"

_"Yay!"_ Shuichi cheered, "_Be sure to get there around one, k? Otherwise, K-san might not let you in!"_

* * *

"Shuichi?" Misaki said as he and his lover slowly walked into the recording studio.

"He's in the recording booth right now," K-san said as he led the two to a couch where Hiroki and his lover Nowaki sat along with the two other men that helped Shuichi and Misaki escape Taki.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped when he spotted them, bowing quickly, "Thank you two so much!"

"Huh?" the younger brunette blinked.

"For saving us the other day," Misaki added.

"Oh, don't mention it!" the black haired male said.

"I'm sorry, but what are your names?" Misaki asked, sitting down next to Nowaki.

"I'm Miyagi Yo. Actually, I'm a professor at the university that you attend, Takahashi-kun," Miyagi introduced.

"Really?" Misaki gaped.

"Yep, I'm actually above Kamijou-sensei in positions," Miyagi boasted.

"I see," Misaki chuckled as Usagi-san sat next to him, "And you are?"

"Takatsuki Shinobu," the brunette said, turning his attention back to the window that looked into the recording booth.

Misaki followed his line of vision with his own. His face lit up as he spotted Shuichi signing one of his favorite songs. When K turn the speakers on so that they could hear what was going on in the booth, Misaki swore that he nearly squealed. Nearly. He still had his pride after all.

"Thank goodness," Misaki said, gaining the attention of everyone.

"What?" Usagi-san asked.

"Shuichi's back to normal," Misaki smiled, "It's going to be like this never even happened now, right?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Right?" Misaki asked nervously.

"No," Yuki's voice sounded as he walked into the room with a bag, "It won't go back to normal."

"Wh-Why not?" Misaki stuttered as Yuki placed the bag onto the table.

"Shuichi's lost his eyesight for good," Yuki said, eyes locking onto the pinkette.

"…what?" Misaki questioned, looking at Usagi-san for confirmation.

"It's true," Usagi-san slowly nodded, "That's what Shuichi told me this morning before telling me that he had a concert tomorrow."

"S-So Shuichi's going to be blind forever?" Misaki asked, looking around at everyone.

Everyone just nodded.

"N-no," Misaki whimpered.

"Misaki~!" Shuichi exclaimed as he walked out of the recording booth led by Hiro.

Shuichi flung his arms around the brunette the second Hiro gave the okay. Misaki bit down on his lips as he did so. It was true. Shuichi's beautiful eyes had lost the ability to see. Shuichi now had to face a world of darkness for the rest of his life and yet he still tried to protect him from worrying about him. He didn't want him to get hurt again. Shuichi was truly a great man. So why? Why did the universe see it fit to harm this great man in so many ways?

"Shuichi," Misaki whimpered.

Shuichi sighed, "Why'd you go and tell him?"

"Huh?" Misaki blinked as Shuichi pulled away.

"Why'd you go and tell him about me still being blind?" Shuichi asked the entire room.

"He deserved to know, Shuichi," Akihiko sighed.

"You couldn't wait till later?" Shuichi sighed, slowly sitting down on the floor, "Why now?"

"Why not now?" Hiro asked.

"Cause now I'm all depressed and not hyped up to record our songs!" Shuichi pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" K-san shouted, pulling out his magnum and putting it to Shuichi's forehead, "You aren't ducking out of recording this time!"

"K-san!" Hiro and Suguru yelled while Shuichi wailed about the most random things.

"Where'd he get that gun from!" Hiroki shouted, clinging tightly to Nowaki.

"Don't ask me!" Miyagi shouted back, pulling Shinobu close to his body.

"Shuichi!" Misaki shouted as Usagi-san pulled him into his chest.

"I get it, K-san!" Shuichi cried, "I'll record! I'll record!"

"Good boy," K-san smirked, putting his magnum away.

"Sheesh," Shuichi sighed, "Scare the whole room, why don't cha?"

"Hm?" K-san hummed.

"None of them knew that you carried a gun on you at all times," Hiro sighed.

"Or that you use it to persuade us to work," Suguru added.

"This is normal!" everyone other than the band and Yuki snapped.

"Yep~!" Shuichi beamed, standing up, "Welcome to the everyday life of Bad Luck."

"Well, more so the everyday life of Shindou Shuichi," Suguru lightly laughed, "You're normally the one to get the gun pointed at."

"Not my fault I get a lot of brain blocks on lyrics…" Shuichi pouted, facing the direction that he heard the keyboardist's voice.

"Yeah it is," Hiro laughed.

"Traitor!" Shuichi wailed, waving his arms around.

"Easy, easy," Hiro chuckled, "You're just an overemotional drama queen, Shu."

Shuichi just pouted at that while the rest of the room laughed. Soon enough, Shuichi joined in with the laughter. That is until he heard another blonde and his wife enter the room. Sighing, Shuichi turned to face them the best he could.

"Well, this room sure has a happy atmosphere to it, now doesn't it?" Tohma smiled.

"Seguchi-san," Shuichi said, "What're you doing here?"

"Just came in to check on how NG's biggest band is doing," Tohma said, smile still on his face, "After all that's happened and with that huge concert tomorrow night, I figured I better make sure that you're getting everything done."

"We are," Shuichi said, gritting his teeth.

"Songs recorded?" Tohma asked.

"Only one of our old songs left to record," Shuichi stated.

"New songs?" Tohma questioned as Mika went to fuss over Yuki.

"We have two brand new songs ready for recording and the concert," Shuichi said, barely keeping it from turning into a growl.

"You brought lunch, Eiri?" Mika asked the other blonde, laughing a bit.

"I see that for once, you have everything under control, Shindou-kun," Tohma said before heading out the door, "I see you tomorrow then."

"Of course sir," Shuichi said, glaring at where he thought Tohma was.

Once the head of NG and his wife had left, Hiro slowly placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"You okay, Shu?" Hiro asked.

"He still hates me," Shuichi sighed.

"Huh?" Usagi-san and Misaki blinked.

"Seguchi-san still doesn't like me," Shuichi said, "At least not on a personal note. All of his concerns were sincere but that's mainly because we are his big money maker right now."

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?" Miyagi asked.

"Cause he's afraid that if Yuki stays with me, he'll be too burden, get sick, or…" Shuichi stopped himself there.

"Or?" Shinobu questioned, noticing how Shuichi suddenly dropped off.

Shuichi fiddled with his fingers for a second before flinging himself around Shinobu, "Wah! Hiro!"

"H-Hey, get off of me!" Shinobu shouted, "I'm not Hiro!"

"Hiro! Save me! Make all the mean questions stop!" Shuichi cried before a strong hand grabbed his collar and yanked him off of Shinobu.

"Stop fooling around, brat," Yuki sighed before Shuichi latched onto his torso.

"Yuki~!" Shuichi beamed, hanging off the side of his precious Yuki.

Yuki just sighed and walked back over to the table. He slowly opened the bag and pulled out small lunch and two pills. Meanwhile, Shuichi was happily chatting away with everyone in the room.

"So, what do you guys want to know about?" Shuichi asked, grip still firm around Yuki.

"What do you mean?" Nowaki asked, smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Like is there anything that you'd like to know about me or the band?" Shuichi asked, "We can't all just sit here and not talk about anything, right? This is my way of starting conversations."

"Oh, I have one," Misaki asked, "Why'd you call your band Bad Luck?"

"That's easy," Hiro laughed, "Shuichi's got the worse luck in the world. Even if he plans out every little detail, something will go wrong."

Shuichi just stuck out his tongue in response.

"Alright, I've got one," Usagi-san said, sitting up, "Why'd you pick pink?"

"Huh?" Shuichi blinked, "You know why I did, Aki. You and Hiroki were there with me when I first got my hair dyed."

"Yes, but you never told us why pink," Akihiko smirked, "You just said that your father would never think to look at any pink haired Shuichi's."

"Isn't that reason enough?" Shuichi pouted, face lightly dusted with pink.

"Nope," Akihiko said, smirk still on his face.

"…I just really like the color, alright?" Shuichi said as his blush grew.

"Knew it," Hiroki smirked, "Pay up, Akihiko."

"Damn," Usagi-san growled as he fished out his wallet.

"You placed a bet on my answer!" Shuichi snapped.

"Yep," Hiroki smirked.

"Eat," Yuki said, interrupting anything Shuichi would have said by shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

Shuichi released his hands from their grip on Yuki to enjoy his meal. Nevertheless, his legs remained latched around Yuki's hips, keeping him securely attached to the blonde. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the men.

"H-how…" Hiroki stuttered.

"Don't know," Usagi-san shook his head.

"Shindou-san," Shinobu stated, drawing the pinkette's attention.

"Call me Shuichi," Shuichi said in between bites.

"How are you able to keep that hold on Yuki-san?" Shinobu asked, eyes twinkling mischieviously.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked as he tilted his head one way.

"How can just your legs hold your entire weight and keep wrapped around Yuki-san?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh," Shuichi said, smiling, "Take a lot of stairs and do a lot of running."

"How much?" Shinobu asked.

"I'd say at least six miles a day," Shuichi smirked.

All the men on the couch dropped their jaws.

"What? Yuki's house is at least three miles away from NG and before there were plenty of days that he couldn't take me to work and I was running late so I just ran," Shuichi said, "That is, at least before K-san started…picking me up every morning."

"You mean before the repair bills to the house increased," Yuki mumbled, walking over to the trash.

"So you don't run every day?" Shinobu asked.

"Not anymore at least," Shuichi chuckled.

"What about the stairs?" Shinobu questioned.

"Well, when I'm not running late, I take the stairs," Shuichi nervously chuckled, "But…I'm rarely not late so I don't take the stairs too often anymore."

"So how do you keep your legs so strong?" Shinobu asked, noticing the slight smirk coming from Yuki.

"Um…" Shuichi whimpered as his face flushed bright red, "Th-That's cause…"

"You could say that it's his favorite position," Yuki smirked, earning a loud squeak from Shuichi.

"J-Jerk!" Shuichi shouted, pounding lightly on Yuki's chest, "Y-You weren't supposed to say that!"

"So," Shinobu said, "doing it in that position strengthens your legs. Thank you."

"Damn it," Miyagi sighed.

Shuichi, out of embarrassment, let out a soft cry before unlocking his legs from Yuki's waist. Yuki, feeling the weight start to disappear from his body, quickly caught the rock star before he could hit the floor. Growling out of annoyance, the novelist quickly picked the younger male up. Without a word, the blonde quickly walked over to the couch and literally dropped him onto it.

"Oi!" Akihiko snapped.

"You need to be careful, brat," Yuki sighed, handing Shuichi a box of pocky, "I don't need any more stress added into my life."

"Eiri!" Usagi-san snapped again, temper starting to rise.

"Yay!" Shuichi cheered, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist, "Yuki loves me!"

"…huh?" all the men on the couch blinked.

"Don't worry about it," Hiro chuckled, "It may not seem like it, but Yuki really does love the kid. He just can't express his feelings. Thankfully though, Shuichi knows Yukiese."

The other men just stared as Yuki tried to pry himself out of Shuichi's arms, "Let go, damn brat!"

"…That's love?" Hiroki scoffed.

"Yep!" K laughed, "Isn't it just beautiful?"

"Hey, I've got a question for all of you guys now!" Shuichi exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of the entire group.

"What's that?" Akihiko asked, relaxing when he saw how happy Shuichi was.

Shuichi quickly shoved Yuki down onto the couch before smirking at the group, "Don't you guys find it a very _**strange **_coincidence that all of the guys sitting on the couch have a guy as a lover?"

Hiro and Suguru did a nearly perfectly timed spit take as K just erupted in laughter. All the men on the couch, excluding Usagi-san and Yuki, faces turned a bright red. They only thing that they could see after that was Shuichi's smirking face.

"You little brat," Yuki growled, trying to stand up.

"What? It's true!" Shuichi laughed, "I can even point them out!"

"H-how can you d-do that?" Hiro tried to ask through his own laughter at Hiroki's face.

"Easy," Shuichi beamed, "From listening in to how they talk to each other, I can list off who belongs to who."

"Go right on ahead, kid!" K-san cheered.

"Let's see, Nowaki is with Hiroki," Shuichi stated, "Though there is something surprising in that. Then Aki is with Misaki, which is so adorable in my mind~!"

"Shuichi!" Misaki cried.

"Next is Miyagi with Shinobu," Shuichi continued before sitting down roughly where he believed his Yuki was, "And finally there is Yuki and myself."

"Nice," Hiro laughed, noticing that Shuichi sat on poor Misaki.

"Um…Shuichi?" Misaki whimpered.

"Hm? Oh, oops!" Shuichi laughed before Yuki pulled him onto his lap.

"Brat…" Yuki scoffed before burying his face into Shuichi's hair.

"What I don't get is how you guys act like this is such a big surprise," Shuichi pointed out, "I mean, you all new that at least one of the couples here so it isn't that big of a surprise."

"I-I guess it isn't," Misaki stuttered as Akihiko pulled him closer.

"But it still strange how we all know each other at least through one another," Nowaki pointed out.

"And I suppose the fact that we are all, dare I say it, gay is a rather unusual coincidence," Miyagi added.

"Is it really just coincidence?" Shuichi asked, "Or is it that we were all brought together for something important?"

"Who knows?" Shinobu sighed.

"Maybe we were all brought together so all of the uke could get together and plot out the take overs of their respective partners~!" Shuichi beamed, earning a punch to the top of his head, "Oww!"

"Don't even think of it, brat," Yuki growled, "You will forever be the uke in this relationship."

"B-But maybe I want to help Misaki get the jump on Aki!" Shuichi whined, before a devious smirk appeared on his faced, "I mean, that would be so much fun! Just to see the faces-"

While Yuki punched Shuichi again, Hiro and Surugu could be seen in the background trying not to laugh with all of their might. It didn't help that Hiroki busted out in laughter. Nor that Shinobu seemed to be plotting something and Miyagi was freaking out. With all of this going on, Misaki slowly made his way over to Shuichi. Leaning in close, Misaki brought his mouth next to Shuichi's ear.

"Do you think you could really help me attack Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, blush on his face.

"Sure thing!" Shuichi beamed, smirking evilly.

"Oi, what are you two talking about over there?" Akihiko asked.

"What? Akihiko scared that he can't keep his uke in his place?" Hiroki teased before being pulled up against Nowaki.

Akihiko growled while K picked Shuichi up by his collar, "Alright, alright. You need to take your pills then get back to recording."

"Fine," Shuichi pouted but took the medicine none the less.

"Good boy," K smiled before tossing the boy into the recording booth.

"I guess break time is over," Hiro sighed as he and Suguru walked into the booth.

"We just have one more song from the old batch to record, right?" Suguru asked as he stretched, "What is the last one anyway?"

"Just Rage Beat," Shuichi said as he stretched, "Then we get to do the three new ones."

"Wait…three?" Hiro questioned.

"Yeah," Shuichi smiled, "I have the best idea for a song and I kind of want to just see if I can sing it out."

"…Alright," Hiro chuckled, looking over at the nervous Suguru.

_obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi (__**With a terrified look in the eyes,**__)_

_u waki na kaze ni hakisutete (__**spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind**__)_

_hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa (__**The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is**__)_

_SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku__(__**leaving only a scar behind.**__)_

_madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni (__**Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,**__)_

_yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete (__**chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps.**__)_

_doko ni mo tomaranai mitasanai Emotion (__**That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-**__)_

_SHIKATO kimete oikose yo (__**just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.**__)_

_furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte (__**Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,**__)_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World (__**for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.**__)_

_muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba (__**If you bare your claws at your swarming anxieties,**__)_

_mishiranu uso ni hajikarete (__**you'll be snapped back by unfamiliar lies,**__)_

_mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o (__**and the unbearable times will adorn**__)_

_warubirezu ni kazatte-iru (__**the rust-covered roads with agitation**__)_

_berubetto no KOIN dake oPAKKU ni tsumete (__**Stuff your bag with nothing but velvet coins.**__)_

_meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai (__**We don't need a map of the maze-like dreams.**__)_

_saka-maku kodou kara (__**From the tidal-wave's pounding rhythm **__)_

_kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku (__**to the glittering silver passion, it's all just temptation's strategic pull.**__)_

_kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite (__**Your fragile eyes beat on the door we can go through**__)_

_sagashi-tsuzukeru You Just a New World (__**as we still keep on searching. You just a new world**__)_

_MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga (__**I can still hear the accumulated tears carving their paths into Main Street,**__)_

_ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru (__**warping the sound of those footsteps.**__)_

_doko ni mo tomaranai mitasanai Emotion (__**That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere-**__)_

_SHIKATO kimete oikose yo (__**just decide to ignore it, then overtake it.**__)_

_furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte (__**Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,**__)_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World (__**for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world.**__)_

* * *

"By the way," Misaki spoke up as K-san muted the speakers, "Why are they recording the songs that they debuted with?"

"In case something changes," K stated, watching Shuichi start to sing again.

"Like?" Nowaki questioned.

"Like say Fujisaki starts to play differently or Hiro gets a different guitar," K said, still focused on the rock star.

"Or is anything happens to Shuichi's voice," Yuki added, eyes also locked onto his lover.

"Wha?" Hiroki blinked, looking over to the blonde.

Yuki just sighed, "The doctor says that he can still sing but he doesn't know for how much longer."

"What are you saying, Eiri?" Akihiko demanded.

"...Shuichi reopened some wounds on his vocal chords while Aizawa held the two captive," Yuki stated, eyes softening a little as he watched his lover.

"Again!" Akihiko gaped.

Yuki nodded, "Only this time they got infected, making it worse than when he first received them."

"Then why is he going through with this concert!" Miyagi shouted.

"Because this is his life," Misaki whispered.

"Huh?" the older men blinked.

"Music is Shuichi's life. It's his way to deal with stress and pain," Misaki continued, "He's afraid right now. Everything's still changing all around him. It's wearing him down, little by little. With everything rearranging itself around him, Shuichi needs a constant to hold onto. And for him, that constant is his music."

"Exactly," Yuki sighed, running his hand through his hair, "A couple of days ago, the doctors tried to tell him that even though he could sing now, they were going to require him not to for another couple of months. But the brat wouldn't agree to it."

Yuki was silent for a moment, "After everything we've been through…All the things that I put him through, I had never seen the kid actually break. For the longest time, I didn't think that it was possible to break him. Yeah, he got emotional over the stupidest things but he never actually broke. Even when he realized that I was just using him as a replacement for another person, he didn't break. No, instead he just retreated to his music. So I guess that that's why when the doctors tried to take that away from him, he finally broke."

"What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"Tohma and I had walked in at the exact moment that the doctors told him this," Yuki sighed, closing his eyes, "The brat's eyes widened and his breathing suddenly started to become heavy. I think that that's the first time I had ever seen him truly afraid. I tried to get to his side, to tell him that I was there so he would have some comfort but that didn't work. He started to mumble things like "no" and "you're kidding, right?"

"When Tohma tried to get some answers out of the doctors, they said it again," Yuki continued, "That's when he snapped. He just suddenly started to scream. Scared the crap out of me, by the way. Tears started to flow down his cheeks faster than I had ever seen before. One hand covered his eyes, obviously wanting to stop crying, while the other dug into the sheets of the bed. He started to scream at the doctors that they were insane. That he wanted a different opinion. That he didn't believe it.

"I tried to calm him down so that he wouldn't injure his voice even further," Yuki said, slowly opening his golden eyes, "but he just flung me away from him. He kept screaming even as several nurses and security guards came in to try to calm him down. Tohma and I were forced to watch as they forced Shuichi to lie down. They had to inject him with a sedative before he finally relaxed. When he was calm, the doctors walked up to us to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

"I lost my temper at them," Yuki confessed, chuckling lightly, "I shouted at them that the reason was that they didn't wait until he had someone with him before trying to break the news to him. They asked me what the big deal was. They said that they just told him that if he would wait a couple of months that he'd be able to sing without worry. I stood silent for a moment, remembering when Shuichi broke down into tears when he tried to dump me cause I wanted him to pick me over his music.

"Finally, I just told them that music is his life. That he knew that his friends and fans were all waiting for his return," Yuki said, "He knew that if he didn't return to the stage soon, that he could lose everything that he had worked so hard to gain. He'd lose his fans, his band, and then his music. That's why he reacted that way. They were trying to take away his life."

"Wow…" Misaki whispered.

"The next day, the doctors came back when Shuichi was awake but waited until I got there," Yuki kept going, staring at his lover, "They told him that they would allow him to continue singing so long as he came back to the hospital once a week for two months for an examination. And that he couldn't sing with a microphone until they deemed it safe for him. Of course the brat instantly agreed."

"But he still should have waited a couple of more days before having this concert," Nowaki stated, "That Tohma should have known that at least."

"It wasn't Tohma's decision," K spoke up, "Shuichi wanted to hold a concert as soon as possible. He convinced Tohma to allow him to return to work the day that he was released from the hospital."

"The kid's stubborn," Hiroki sighed, "He knows what he wants and he won't let go of it once he has it."

"Yeah," Akihiko said, looking over at Eiri, "Yeah, that's just like him."

* * *

_**Mizu: Yay~! Yet another chapter done! **_

_**Misaki: You're abnormally happy, Mizu.**_

_**Mizu: Of course I am! I'm getting ready for my first year of college and I have my precious sweetheart by my side! Plus, I've been staying up really late and drinking Dr. Pepper so I'm pretty hyper right now.**_

_**Misaki: crud… **_

_**Shuichi: That's great, Mizu! Spending time with the person you love is the greatest thing in the world (clings to his precious Yuki)**_

_**Mizu: Oh! And last weekend I went to my second ever Anime convention! I got to try two things that I have never had before. Ramune (which decided that it didn't want to go down without a fight and shot up my nose) and Pocky~! Omg, I really had been missing out on an amazing thing there.**_

_**Shuichi: Yep~!**_

_**Misaki: How much longer till she finally runs herself into the ground?**_

_**Mizu: Oh hush~! Remember, I love all reviews and suggestions! Ciao for now everyone! **_


	14. My Shuichi My light

_**Mizu: Yay~! I finally got this chapter done! No thanks to college…Anyway, wow…The lemon takes up a huge chunk of this story, doesn't it? Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Junjou Romantica. If I did, Taki would have been kept alive but driven insane and sent to live in an insane asylum like those from the 1960s for the rest of his life. **_

_**Edit as of 6/5/2012: In regards to FF wanting to crack down on no MA rated stuff, I have decided to take out the major scenes of such ratings and put them up on AFF so that you may enjoy them so long as you are the appropriate age. Do not get mad at me nor at FF. I'm just doing as I have been advised and they are doing what they think is best for our beloved site. Go to my profile page for my AFF username.**_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter Fourteen: My Shuichi; My light…_

* * *

"Aren't you afraid?" Misaki questioned the pink haired rock star.

"A little," Shuichi shrugged as he enjoyed a box of pocky.

"Who wouldn't be?" Hiroki sighed, leaning back on the park bench, "Do you always come here when you feel down?"

"Pretty much," Shuichi nodded, "Thanks for coming with me."

"We couldn't just leave you to wander around blind, now could we?" Shinobu scoffed.

"I guess not," Shuichi laughed, "I'll admit though. It is scary."

"What is?" Misaki asked.

"The knowledge that whenever I open my eyes that I won't know the difference," Shuichi sighed, "And that I'll never get to see my precious Yuki's face again. That fear is worse than everything else. It actually was one of my greatest fears before this. So having it at least somewhat proven to be true is a bit heartwrenching."

The three other ukes just looked at the rock star for a moment. He had invited them and just them, to go with him to the park after the recording session. Of course Misaki instantly agreed with Hiroki caving after a second. Seeing as the other two were going, Shinobu decided that he would as well, if nothing more than to try and get some tips from the other three. But this wasn't what any of them were expecting. Shuichi had guarded himself all day and never let any emotion other than joy through his mask. Why drop it now?

"Oh well," Shuichi shrugged, "I at least will be able to still live on with Yuki. I guess that's good enough."

"…So there really is no chance of your sight returning, is there?" Misaki whimpered.

"Nope," Shuichi stated, standing up, "But no worries. I'll get used to it soon enough."

"This sucks," Hiroki sighed, "After everything that you've gone through, we can't help you when you truly need us."

"Hey," Shuichi smiled, "You couldn't have done anything more than what the doctors did. They really did everything that they could trying to give me back any sort of vision. This is just how it's gonna be for the rest of my life. I've come to terms with it. I refuse to let it bug me anymore. It's time for me to stand up again and get moving on with my life."

"But Shindou-san," Shinobu started to say.

"What did I say?" Shuichi chuckled, "Call me Shuichi."

"What are you going to do tomorrow night?" Shinobu asked, "You can't perform blind without memorizing the set and the set won't be complete until right before you go on."

"I'll wing it~!" Shuichi beamed.

"That's your plan?" Hiroki blinked, "Wing it?"

"Yep~!" Shuichi laughed.

"What if you fall off the stage?" Shinobu asked.

"Then I'll have a few fans help me back up," Shuichi stated.

"But then they'll wonder why you didn't see the edge," Hiroki pointed out.

"Hm," Shuichi thought out loud, "Well then, I'll just have to tell them all that I'm blind!"

"How?" Shinobu questioned.

"I'll just say that I was in an accident and that's why I was gone for so long," Shuichi smiled, "And that that's also why I lost my eye sight."

"That could work," Hiroki nodded.

"When you tell them this, you should come up with a code word that they can scream out so that you don't walk off the stage," Misaki added.

"That's a great idea, Misaki!" Shuichi beamed, flinging his arms around Shinobu.

"I'm not Misaki," Shinobu nearly growled.

"Misaki," Usagi-san's voice sounded as he and the rest of the men approached them.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki beamed, rushing up to his lover.

"What are you guys doing here?" Misaki asked as Usagi-san walked up to him.

"To take you home," Usagi-san smiled.

"Huh?" Misaki blinked.

"Brat," Yuki said as he walked up to the rock star.

"Yuki~!" Shuichi happily cried, quickly standing up.

"Come on," Yuki sighed as he took the pinket's hand, "We're leaving."

"Awww. But I want to hang out with Misaki some more!" Shuichi whined.

"That's alright, Shuichi," Misaki laughed as he hugged his new friend, "I'll see you tomorrow at the concert."

"K~!" Shuichi beamed before Yuki dragged him back to their house.

* * *

"You need a bath," Eiri stated as he led his lover to the bathroom.

"Okay," Shuichi nodded, wondering where they were.

Yuki sighed as he turned on the water. He watched as the boy's face lit up in understanding. He watched as a smile slowly appeared on his young lover's face. It was something that Eiri couldn't understand. How could he be so happy? How could he be so relieved just to hear the water running? Wasn't he afraid? Did he understand that he was never going to be able to live an independent live again? And if he ever did manage to become independent, he still would never be able to see again? How could he just smile if that's what he faced?

Shaking his head, the writer pulled the pinket close to his body. He watched as a confused look appeared on the rock star's face. He could see that the boy had a question but didn't want to express it. Sighing, he gently pulled up his lover's shirt. The boy's face instantly flushed as his eyes widened.

"Y-Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed, shocked to feel his shirt rising up, "Wh-What are you doing!"

"What do you think?" Yuki sighed, "I'm helping you undress so that you can take your bath."

"O-Oh," Shuichi whimpered, lifting up his arms, "A-Are you going to help me take my bath too?"

"That's what the docs told me to do until you could figure out how to do it yourself," Yuki stated, pulling the shirt off.

"But I can do it myself," Shuichi stated, "I don't need to see to wash myself."

"You can't see where everything is," Yuki said, unzipping the boy's tight jeans.

"Then just move it down to where I can feel around for it," Shuichi pouted.

"What about when you need to get out?" Yuki asked, pulling the jeans down.

"I can crawl out," Shuichi whined, stepping out of the material.

"Getting dressed?" Yuki chuckled, pulling down his lover's boxers.

"I-I'll just wear boxers!" Shuichi exclaimed as he stepped out of his undergarment, blushing a brilliant red, "I can still take care of myself just fine!"

Yuki just chuckled again as he picked up the rock star. Setting him down gently into the tub of water, the writer quickly turned the facet off. He smirked when he spotted his pouting lover.

"I said I could do it myself," he pouted.

"Next time," Yuki promised, wetting a washcloth, "For now, let's follow the doctors' orders."

"Fine," Shuichi sighed, closing his useless eyes.

As Eiri washed his small lover, he felt all of the boy's muscles tense and relax at each and every touch. He knew it wasn't the boy's fault. After all that had happened to him, Yuki knew that Shuichi couldn't help it. He was still afraid. And he couldn't see. Adding those two together, the blonde knew that it would be a long time before his little lover was completely back to normal.

But it still hurt. The fact that his lover now was afraid to be touched hurt him a little. That was because before all of this had happened, all he had to do was touch him and the boy would be in bliss. He would respond whole heartedly when Yuki would touch him. Whether it was sexual or not, he could always get the boy to respond. Like when he would tenderly touch his cheek, the boy's face would light up with such joy he couldn't understand. Now he would do anything to see it just one more time.

Eiri froze when he reached the pinket's legs. His eyes locked onto the scar that resided on one of his thighs. It was where he had been shot the day that he and Misaki had escaped Taki's hellhole. That scar would be a constant reminder of what Shuichi had gone through for a week. It would always be glaring at him, blaming him. It would always be taunting him, reminding him that he couldn't save the one that he loved in time.

After washing his lover's body, and dousing his hair, Yuki slowly picked the boy up and carried him into their shared bedroom. He ignored the boy's complaints as he lied the boy down onto the bed. He ignored the way the boy's eyes widened as he felt the soft covers on his back. Before he could say a word, Eiri had climbed onto the bed and now hovered over his small lover. He just looked at him as a blush returned to the now nervous boy.

This wasn't right. A month ago, the boy would have done anything for Yuki to give him this kind of attention. He would have jumped at the chance to do anything with Yuki. Shuichi would have sprawled out on the bed, trying to look sexy, to get the writer to join him. He wouldn't have had the look of fear in his eyes. He had never held that look before, not even after his first rape. But Yuki knew that that would probably never be true again.

Shuichi was afraid now. Taki had broken him and shattered all of the trust that Yuki had worked so hard to gain. The trust that Yuki had worked to gain back after Shuichi found out that Yuki once thought of him as a replacement for Kitazawa-san. The very thing that he thought would keep Shuichi with him. Taki swooped in and shattered it into a million pieces. To make it even worse, Shuichi couldn't even see the soft, comforting looks that his lover was giving him.

Yuki blamed it all on Taki. He even blamed Shuichi being blind on Taki. But no more than he blamed himself. If he had just remembered their anniversary, Shuichi wouldn't have gone to his cousin and none of this would have ever happened. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry," Eiri whispered, resting his forehead right above Shuichi's heart, "For everything. I'm sorry, Shu."

Shuichi's eyes widened when he heard his precious Yuki speak those words. Why was he sorry? It wasn't his fault that any of this happened. It was his own fault. He should have never gone out without a disguise on. Shuichi had learned to never go out without one now but he had decided that once without it wasn't going to kill him. He was wrong but he was lucky that he didn't die.

He didn't even want to think of what would have happened to Eiri if he had died. Shuichi was so afraid during his time as Taki's captive that Yuki would go off the deep end again. He knew that his stoic lover loved him with all of his heart. He also knew that if he ever left the blonde, Eiri would either go through a downward spiral or just commit suicide. And Shuichi never wanted to cause Eiri to feel that pain. He loved him too much. That's why he never gave up. All the while he was in that room, the only thought that ran through his head was that he had to get Misaki back to Aki and return to Eiri's safe arms.

But those arms were trembling now. Shuichi could feel his precious Eiri's body shake from fear. He was afraid. He didn't want to hurt Shuichi anymore. He felt guilty for everything that had happened to him. That's not what Shuichi wanted. Yuki wasn't the one that was supposed to be afraid. That was what Shuichi was feeling. His lover didn't have to go through any of that. Pushing his fears to the side, Shuichi was going to ensure that Yuki knew that he was alright.

"It's alright, Yuki," Shuichi whispered, placing his hands on either side of the older male's face, "I'm fine. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Shuichi," Yuki breathed as the pinkette pulled him up for a kiss.

"I'm fine," Shuichi said again as he wrapped his legs around his blonde lover, "Perfectly fine."

"Wait Shu-" Yuki tried to protest.

"I want you, Eiri," Shuichi whispered seductively.

"You're still hurt," Yuki protested, trying to undo the vice grip of the singer's legs.

"I told you that I'm fine," Shuichi smirked, tightening his legs around him, "See?"

"Let me go-" Yuki tried.

"No," Shuichi laughed playfully, gently nipping at the blonde's ear, "I want you desperately, Eiri."

"But-" Eiri tried to think of an intelligent reason as the devious pinket abused his weak spot.

"No buts," Shuichi whispered, thrusting his hips up into the writer's, "I don't want to wait any longer."

* * *

_(Skipping the lemon part. XP. Again, I hope you guys won't get mad at me for following the rules)_

* * *

"I-I love you, Shu," Eiri whispered next to his lover's ear, causing the boy's poor tormented heart to clench before crystal tears slid out of his eyes.

Taking care not to just collapse onto the precious pinket, Eiri looked down at his brat. The boy's own cum splattered across his heaving chest from their intense session together. His voice now hoarse from all of its involvement with that night's activities. His beautiful amethyst eyes were half-lidded as a few more tears rolled out of them. Smiling slightly, Yuki gently kissed his still dazed lover before pulling out.

"I-I love you, t-too, Eiri," Shuichi managed to finally say as Eiri pulled away.

"I know," Eiri chuckled, getting up to clean up the mess.

As he walked to the bathroom to get a damp cloth, Eiri couldn't hide his smile. His Shuichi hadn't changed. He still worried more about Eiri than he did himself. Taki hadn't scarred him mentally like Kitazawa-san had down to himself.

Mentally slapping himself for thinking that, Eiri thought back to the week without Shuichi. It had been hell. He felt more depressed and lost than he ever had before. At the same time, he was angrier at the world but longed for the company from another. Heck, he had even asked his sister to come over for lunch. He was not messed up. And he at least knew why now.

As he walked back into their shared bedroom, Yuki chuckled. The brat was already fast asleep. Shaking his head, the writer quickly cleaned up the mess. Slowly shimmying the boy's boxers up his legs, Eiri froze once again at the sight of the scar on his thigh. Growling softly, he quickly putting his lover's boxers on him. As he got dressed himself, he let his eyes drift over Shuichi's body. He seemed so innocent. It was hard to believe that he had been through so much. It just didn't seem possible.

Crawling into bed, Eiri pulled his small lover into his arms. Burying his face into Shuichi's hair, Yuki tried to put all of his fears to rest finally. Shuichi was back in his arms and that was all that mattered. Upon hearing a sudden gust of wind hitting the apartment, Eiri looked around and noticed something.

'It was so dark in this room when Shuichi was missing,' Yuki thought, looking down at Shuichi's sleeping face, '…I really am glad that his eyes are still the same. Well…minus the whole eyesight thing. They're still Shuichi's eyes. They still have so much life in them. Both seem like the reflect the very soul that resides within that body. They're so bright…

'…Just like he is in life. Shuichi is the most radiate person I've ever seen. And he's all mine,' Eiri smiled as he pulled the boy even closer, "My Shuichi; My light."

* * *

_**Mizu: Here is where I would normally say something about Yuki being a little OOC but since you guys won't be able to read the lemon here then I guess I don't have to worry about that for now. **_

_**Shuichi: Yay! Yuki was nice to me!**_

_**Yuki: Don't get used to it.**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! Ciao for now!**_


	15. Not Okay

_**Mizu: Wow…Really long and random somewhat filler chapter here…I know sort of how I'm going to end this story but again it won't be a true ending cause I have many other plans for it like continuing it with some one-shot chapters. (That and two separate cross-overs with another anime *snickers* those will be really fun if I actually do them). Disclaimer: I do not own either Junjou Romantica or Gravitation. If I did, why would I be stuck in college write now writing fanfiction?**_

* * *

_Just Coincidence?_

_Chapter Fifteen: Not okay…_

* * *

Shuichi lied awake as he listened to the quiet apartment. He could clearly hear his Yuki in his study, typing away. There was a very light sound of rain hitting the roof. The smell of fresh coffee gently wafted into the room. Trying to pin point a sweet scent, Shuichi finally realized that he could still smell Yuki's shampoo from when he had come in after his shower to check on him and change. Stretching, Shuichi slowly sat up on the bed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into his arms.

Tears quickly rolled down his face. He bit down on his arm to keep himself from crying out. His ears kept track of the sound of typing keys. He refused to let Yuki see him cry over this. Clutching at himself tighter, Shuichi tried to stop his tears. Hearing the typing keys stop, the pinket stiffened. He held his breath. Cursing when he heard footsteps heading towards him, the boy quickly dove under the covers, furiously wiping away his tears.

"Shuichi?" Yuki questioned gently, walking up to the bed, "You up yet?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" Yuki asked, placing his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Shuichi shook his head no.

"…Are you alright?" Yuki asked, trying to look at the rock star's face.

"Of course I am," Shuichi laughed, slowly sitting up, "I'm just not that hungry right now."

"Hm…" Yuki sounded.

"But I do want to take a bath~!" Shuichi beamed, swinging his legs out onto the side of the bed.

"…I'll go run the water then," Yuki stated, leaving the room.

"Wait! I can do that!" Shuichi whined, trying to run after the blond.

Eiri managed to stop the boy just in time before he ran into the wall, "Then should I just leave you to bash your head open?"

"No," Shuichi laughed, relieved to hear Yuki say something to him like he used to, "But you can pick out my clothes for me,"

"Fine," the writer sighed before pushing Shuichi into the bathroom, "Just try not to flood the place."

Shuichi saluted the door, "Aye, Aye!"

"I'm over her- Oh just forget it," Yuki chuckled slightly.

Shuichi sighed as he heard the blond go back to the bedroom. Feeling around for the tub, the rock star managed to find the facet before Yuki returned. He heard Yuki sigh. The next thing he knew, his hands were covered with his lover's and were guided to the knobs.

"I brought you your orange hoodie, some jeans, and a pair of boxers. They all have the tags on them so you should be able to figure out how they go," Yuki said as he walked to the door, "Call if you need anything."

"Okay~!" Shuichi beamed, turning on the water.

Yuki stared at his crazy lover as he fumbled around trying to find the stopper. He was tempted to just hand it to him but he knew he shouldn't. Shuichi was right. He could do it all by himself. He just had to learn how to. And his babying him wouldn't allow the brat to. Sighing, the writer returned to his study. His editor was on his ass again…

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door shut. Rubbing his face, the rock star listened to the running water. Quickly taking off his boxers, he climbed into the tub. Sitting with his legs to his chest, he waited till he felt the water reach three-quarters of a way up his legs. As he turned off the water, the rock star let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't tell him," Shuichi whimpered.

Shuichi kept repeating that to himself. He couldn't tell his precious Yuki that he wasn't alright. He couldn't tell him that he was being haunted by all of his horrible memories. There was no way that he ever could tell him. Shuichi bit down on his lip as tears escaped his eyes again. He couldn't tell him because he knew that if he told Eiri that the blonde would feel guilty about what happened to him and go back into depression. And Shuichi swore that he would never hurt Eiri. Ever.

Feeling around for a wash rag and the soap, Shuichi didn't even try to stop his tears. Stopping them would only make him feel worse after all. As he started to wash his body, the rock star's mind went back to the week of hell. He couldn't even count how many people tainted his body for their own sick pleasure. Shuichi bit even harder on his lip. He could still feel all their hands on his skin. He could still feel all the sickening fingers going where only Yuki was allowed.

'I'm disgusting,' Shuichi thought to himself.

Forcing himself not to cry out, Shuichi started to scrub harder. He just wanted the disgusting sensations that thrived on his skin to wash down the drain. He ignored the pain that followed as he scrubbed harder and harder. More and more tears escaped from his useless eyes. It wouldn't go away. He could still feel every one of those hands, along with other things, on his skin.

Shuichi threw the rag against the wall bitterly, 'Damn it…I really am disgusting, aren't I?'

He just sat there, biting down on his lip to keep his cries silent. Ignoring the fact that he could feel blood start to drip from his lip, Shuichi just sat there. He just wanted it to all go away. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling like he should have died. He hated feeling like he was only hurting his precious Yuki. He hated the fact that he actually really did believe every negative thought his damaged psyche came up with…

He honestly believed that he was disgusting now. That he wasn't clean. There was nothing else for him. In his mind, he was filth. He was insignificant. He was nothing. Shuichi cursed ever meeting Aizawa Taki because he knew that even feeling like he was wasn't the worst part of it. The worst part was…Shindou Shuichi was broken. Completely and utterly broken.

Nobody ever knew that with the previous two rapes he had experienced, Shuichi was never okay after them. He hated being alone because all the memories would catch up to him. He had brief moments that he had contemplated suicide even. Whenever he was left alone, he had to fight to stay positive. To win against the dark feelings within his heart.

'What's the point?' Shuichi thought to himself, 'That was in the past. I'll never return to that strong Shuichi again.'

That was the truth. Shuichi knew it was. He knew that he would never get over this attack for this time around for this time he woke up afraid. Never with the other two incidents had he ever woken up terrified. He had always felt safe in his shared bedroom with Yuki. But not now nor would he ever again. Slowly, Shuichi ran a hand over his useless eyes. The reason that he would never feel safe again was right there…His worthless eyes.

'Just another thing that Taki managed to take from me,' Shuichi thought as he finally calmed his tears.

Sighing, the rock star slowly crawled out of the tub. He felt so lost. As he felt around for his clothes, he would get quick flashes of what he was feeling. He knew what was what with his touch but he was still lost. It took several minutes to find where Yuki had put his clothes. Another five minutes just to put on his boxers and jeans. When he finally got to his hoodie, he heard Yuki walking up to the bathroom. Panicking, Shuichi quickly threw on the blunky piece of material just as he heard the door open.

"Brat?" Yuki questioned as he walked in, "Oh, you did make it out without breaking open your skull."

"Yuki~!" Shuichi beamed, running forward while praying that he wouldn't run into a wall.

A second later, Shuichi found himself being held against Yuki's chest. Sighing happily, he nuzzled his cheek against the firm muscles. This was one place that he felt safe now. In his lover's arms. Trying to pull himself closer, Shuichi fought not to cry in front of Yuki. He didn't want his precious lover to worry anymore. Smiling, Shuichi thought about the day before that he had spent with his lover and his friends.

'The only other place I feel safe,' Shuichi thought, as Yuki pulled away, 'Surrounded by those I know love me no matter what.'

"Baka," he heard Yuki say.

"Huh?" Shuichi blinked.

"You don't have your hoodie on right, baka," Yuki said, fighting not to fix it for him.

"Oh!" Shuichi gasped, quickly withdrawing his arms from the sleeves.

"…Hey, I've got a meeting with my editor today," Yuki said, walking over to the tub.

"Okay…" Shuichi said, slowly working his hoodie around.

"She refused to come here so I'll be gone until right before your concert," Yuki continued, draining the tub.

"Wha?" Shuichi sounded.

"…I already called your cousin. He said that you can stay there and they'll take you to the concert," Yuki said, leading the boy out to the living room.

"But you're still going to come to it, right!" Shuichi exclaimed, clinging to Yuki's hand.

"Of course I am," Yuki growled, pushing the brat down onto the sofa.

Neither said anything more as Yuki helped Shuichi put on his socks and shoes. Once they were on, Shuichi stood up and felt his way to the door. Eiri just watched as depression seemed to take over his lover's body. Sighing, he ran a hand through his golden locks

"Hey," Eiri said, walking up to his lover, "After this concert, maybe you should take a break from singing for a bit."

"Huh!" Shuichi gasped, eyes filling with fear.

"I-I was thinking we could take a small vacation somewhere of your choice," Yuki flushed.

"Really!" Shuichi literally squealed.

"…Yeah," Yuki nodded.

Shuichi yelled something out for joy before starting a funny little dance. But Yuki didn't pay much mind to that. All he saw was the pain and sorrow leaving his sweet Shu. And that's all he cared about.

"Let's go to Italy, Yuki~!" Shuichi laughed as he and the blonde walked hand and hand to his car.

"Italy?" Yuki repeated, helping the rock star into the car, "Why Italy?"

"Well, one cause absolutely no one would know us there!" Shuichi pointed out, "And two, isn't it one of the romance countries?"

Yuki chuckled slightly as he got in the driver's seat and started the car, "Brat…"

"Oh! And we should go shopping tomorrow!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Huh? Shopping? Why do we have to shopping tomorrow?" Yuki questioned.

"Cause I need new clothes!" Shuichi whined.

"Huh? No you don't," Yuki said, "You have at least twice as many as me already! Why do you need more?"

"I mean clothes that I can wear on stage!" the pinket exclaimed, "I don't like my costume person dressing me so I've always gotten dressed myself."

"And you need new clothes because of this, why?" Yuki asked.

"I want clothes to have distinct things on the front so I can always tell which part is the front," Shuichi explained.

"Fine," Yuki sighed.

"Oh! And I should get some sandals or flips flops," Shuichi thought aloud.

"Hell no," Yuki stated.

"Awww~! Why not?" Shuichi whined.

"One, you trip over your own two feet enough already. Why do you want anything that would double those odds?" Yuki said, "Two, you're already loud enough when you walk around barefoot. Those things would just add more unneeded sound."

"But Yuki!" Shuichi whined.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here while Yuki's at his meeting, Aki," Shuichi said, sitting on his cousin's sofa and munching away on some pocky.

"No problem, Shuichi," Akihiko stated as he and Aikawa plotted out his latest novel.

"I still can't believe that your cousin is the Shindou Shuichi~!" Aikawa squealed for the nth time.

Shuichi just laughed as he laid down, "I am and forever shall be."

"It's such a shame about your eye-sight though, Shindou-kun," Aikawa whimpered, "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's alright, Aikawa-san," Shuichi chuckled nervously, "H-Hey Misaki! You ready for the concert tonight?"

"Yep~!" Misaki beamed from the kitchen, "I can't wait~!"

"Great!" Shuichi beamed back.

The room returned to silence. Shuichi sighed. He truly was grateful for Aki letting him stay with him in all but he couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed. When he had learned that Aki was having his editor meet at his home, the rock star couldn't help but feel envious. Why couldn't Yuki's do that? Why did his lover always have to be the one to go meet her? Why didn't she ever come to their house to pick things up? It wasn't fair.

"So, Aikawa-san," Shuichi said, earning everyone's attention again, "Do you always come here for meetings with Aki?"

The woman squealed like she had every time Shuichi called his cousin Aki, "Yep~! This lazy bum never turns his works in on time and rarely leaves his house. I can't tell you how many times I've had to practically kick his door down to get him to finish his work."

"I see," Shuichi sighed.

'Then why does Mizuki insist on never coming to our home?' Shuichi thought to himself.

Akihiko stared at his cousin, "Shuichi?"

"I'm fine Aki," Shuichi sighed yet again as his phone went off, "Probably K-san."

Stretching as he got up, Shuichi pulled out the noisy device and brought it to his ear. He said a quick hello before leaning back on his heels as he listened to the person on the other line. Smiling, he looked over to his cousin.

"I'm gonna head up stairs, k?" Shuichi said, pressing the phone against his neck.

"Huh? Why?" Akihiko blinked.

"Cause I don't want to bug you while you're working," Shuichi laughed as he felt his way to the stairs.

Everyone in the room was silent as Shuichi found the stairs. He was saying something to the person on the phone but none of them could tell what it was. As he slowly made his way up the stairs, Misaki fought the urge to run up to him and help him up the rest. The rock star stumbled on the second to last stair. The three let out a relieved sigh when the pinket managed to grab onto the railing to keep himself from falling. Once Shuichi was safely up stairs and into the bathroom, Akihiko ran a hand through his hair.

"No matter what he says, we're helping him down the stairs," Akihiko stated earning a nod from the other two.

* * *

"Okay~!" Shuichi beamed when he finally found the lock to the door, "Now we can talk!"

"As I was asking earlier, you called my office earlier today asking to speak with me," a woman's voice sounded from his phone, "You said it was urgent."

"Right," Shuichi nodded, "I figured since you're Yuki's therapist that you should know."

"What's wrong with Eiri now?" the therapist sighed, angry at the blonde for whatever he did to worry his young lover.

Eiri had come to her a mess right after Shuichi had been kidnapped. He spent several hours just talking about how he royally messed up this time. How he had hurt the rock star. How cold he was to his precious lover. How he didn't deserve such a caring and loving person like Shuichi in his life. After at least five hours of ranting and crying about random points, she finally made Eiri promise that when they did find Shuichi that he would be nicer to him. She honestly thought that the blonde would hold true on that promise too...

"Nothing's wrong with Yuki," Shuichi sighed, "It's about me…Something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean, Shindou-kun?" the therapist asked.

Shuichi sighed, "I'm really messed up in the head, you know? I really do believe that I would be much better off dead right now…I'm just a disgusting piece of meat that shouldn't even walk the earth…"

"Wha?" the therapist sounded.

'That's not right,' the therapist thought, 'Eiri always described Shuichi as the happiest person on earth. He always told me that the kid just never broke. No matter what happened to him, he said Shuichi always managed to keep smiling. He never lost hope…What exactly did this kid go through to make him start to think so horribly of himself.'

"I kind of hoped that you could help me get better," Shuichi whimpered, "I don't want to hurt Yuki…He blames himself for what happened to me. If he sees me like this, Yuki might go back into depression. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him like that. But I'm not as strong as I used to be…I can't just push myself through this mess in my head like I used to…Please…I need help…"

"Wait," the therapist said, gulping nervously, "You're doing all of this just because Eiri?"

"Right," Shuichi said.

"Why?" the therapist asked, for once not wanting to know why a patient was talking to her.

"…He's the only thing that has meaning in my life anymore," Shuichi said, sighing.

The therapist listened to the rock star's tone. He sounded so tired and lost. She had only met Shuichi once personally. It was after one of Eiri's sessions that had gone far over the time limit. The rain was coming down in sheets and she had to insist for Eiri to stay a little longer. Eiri was too emotional to actually drive home by the end so he called Shuichi so that the kid wouldn't freak out when he found out Yuki wasn't home. Ten minutes later, the rock star came rushing into the office. He brushed passed her secretary before just heading into her office.

She would never forget that day. Shuichi stood in her doorway, panting heavily, gripping the doorframe for dear life. His face was swelling up and he had a black eye. He was completely drenched, pink locks sticking to his face. The boy's body was scrawny and reminded her of a teenage girl's. He wore nearly nothing, at least nothing that a man would wear. His shorts were some of the shortest that she had ever seen. The top one of two tank tops was threatening to come off. The other clung to his body just as tight as his shorts. It took the therapist a moment to remember that Shuichi was indeed a boy.

_"What are you doing here, brat?" she heard Eiri question, voice cold._

_The boy managed to catch his breath before smirking towards the blond, "I came to take you home."_

_Eiri let out a low chuckle, "You came to take me home? How are you going to do that?"_

_The boy pouted, "I can drive too, you know. It's not just a skill that you possess."_

_The therapist nearly let out a laugh as she watched her patient's eyes widen in surprise. _

_"Come on, Yuki," Shuichi said, surprising the therapist._

_"Wait, what did you call him?" she asked._

_"Hm?" Shuichi sounded, "Yuki. Just like I normally do."_

_"Why?" she questioned, watching Eiri intently._

_Shuichi shrugged, "Just always have. I supposed it's because that Yuki never use to let me call him by his first name when we first got together. So now it's kind of stuck."_

_Kneeling in front of his lover, Shuichi rested his hands a top his lover's, "Ready to go home?"_

_The therapist was shocked yet again when Yuki gently caressed Shuichi's swelling cheek, "What happened?"_

_The boy was silent as his gaze drifted down to the ground. _

_"What happened, brat?" Yuki asked again, anger lightly flowing through. _

_Shuichi was silent for another moment before grinning like Cheshire Cat and laughing nervously, "Just some idiot that doesn't like my music."_

_She watched Eiri stiffen a little._

_"No worries," Shuichi said, leaning the uninjured part of his face on Yuki's knee, "K-san took care of him."_

_Eiri just sat there for another moment before standing up. Digging through his pockets, the blond hit his lover on his head with the keys to his car. With that, Eiri just walked out. Shuichi sighed before standing up as well. He turned to her and gave her one more surprise for that day._

_"Thank you so much for everything that you've done for Eiri," Shuichi said, smiling gently while he bowed in front of her._

_Before she could respond, the pinket ran out the door after his precious lover._

_"Yuki~! Wait up!" Shuichi laughed._

'Where did that spunky little boy go?' The therapist thought as she listened to Shuichi over the phone.

He sounded dead. She honestly didn't doubt that he was right in his fear that he was turning suicidal. Gritting her teeth, the therapist racked her brain to figure out why…Why was this amazingly strong boy suffering like this! Why was he so convinced that he didn't deserve to live?

"Shindou-kun," the therapist said after a long time of silence, "I want you to tell me what's made you think like this."

"…" she heard Shuichi take a very shaking breath, "While I was missing for that week, I was raped by more men than I can count."

The therapist couldn't stop the gasp of horror that rose from her chest.

"…that's not the worst of it," Shuichi whimpered.

'What on earth could be worse?' the therapist thought.

"I lost my eyesight," Shuichi fought not to cry.

"Wha," the therapist sounded.

"The doctors say it was due to an allergic reaction to the anesthesia," Shuichi said, voice straying from his suppressed tears, "It's why I can't just push through all of this. I can't take comfort in anything when I don't know what's going on around me."

The therapist flinched when she heard Shuichi let out a dark chuckle, "Last night, I let Yuki reclaim me as his own. And for a moment I was happy because I finally felt like the whole ordeal was behind me. But then my body suddenly started to fight against Eiri! I kept trying to tell myself that it was Eiri. That he wasn't going to hurt me! I had to fight with my own body to allow my lover to come close to me!

"I was afraid of my lover!" Shuichi cried, "I couldn't see him! I couldn't see that it wasn't just another one of those men!...For a few moments, all my brain thought about were all of those disgusting people..."

She heard Shuichi cry for a few moments before continuing, "I can't see with my eyes anymore, but my mind can still picture things…And at the beginning, my mind refused to picture Eiri…All I saw was my captor's disgusting face above my own as he continually tainted my body more and more. It took all I could to finally push those thoughts aside and focus on my Eiri! And once I did I thought that it was going to be just fine!

"But no! I awoke in the morning to that bastard's face smirking at me in my mind!" Shuichi cried, tears freely streaming from his worthless eyes, "I can't get it out of my mind! It torments me every second that I'm left alone! Even when I'm with my friends, the bastard occasionally pops up and ruins everything! I can't take it!"

"Shindou-kun," the therapist whimpered, "…Come to my office tomorrow whenever you get free time. We'll work this all out and help you get through this…I won't let that man you're seeing torment you any longer."

"Th-Thank you," Shuichi whimpered as he cried.

"But listen…I have to tell, Eiri," the therapist said slowly.

"Wha? No!" Shuichi shouted.

"I have to, Shindou-kun," the therapist insisted, "He'll need to know so that he can help you through it at home."

"No!" Shuichi snapped, "I don't want to involve Eiri-"

"So you're going to break up with him, then!" the therapist snapped back.

Shuichi instantly fell silent.

"No matter how hard you try to hide it, Eiri will find out that something's wrong with you," the therapist explained, "If he finds out later, he'll take it harder because he'll feel like you don't trust him."

"I don't want to burden him," Shuichi whimpered.

"It's not burdening him," the therapist sighed, "Look, you're the reason that Eiri's finally moved passed his past. He doesn't talk about Kitazawa-san in our sessions anymore. All he talks about is you now."

She heard Shuichi nearly choke on a whimpering gasp.

"Don't you think you should let him return the favor?" the therapist asked, gently.

"…alright," Shuichi said softly, "But if he starts relapsing, I don't want him coming with me anymore!"

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you…" Shuichi said, wiping his eyes.

* * *

"Open up, Akihiko!" Takahiro's voice accompanied a loud banging on the door.

Misaki dropped the glass that he was drying, "N-Nii-san?"

The brunette's emerald eyes filled with tears. He paid no attention to Usagi-san's cries asking if he was alright when the glass shattered against the floor. He ignored pieces of glass that covered the floor. Rushing to the door, Misaki ripped it open, faster than he had intended. His face lit up for a few second when his eyes settled upon his older brother. All of the doubts and silent fears he had had were lifted off of him…

Only to have them crash back down onto him. His brother's face was set in dark glare as he stalked into the room. He was followed by a very nervous Manami. Misaki's face fell. He was expecting this but…but it still hurt.

"Akihiko!" Takahiro roared, startling poor Aikawa, "I'm taking Misaki with me!"

"Like hell you are!" Usagi-san snapped, quickly standing, "He's staying here!"

"He needs to get away from you before you and your crooked family twists his innocent my any further!" Takahiro shouted.

"Nii-san!" Misaki shouted, rushing to Usagi-san's side, "Stop it! I'm happy here!"

"No…You just think you are," Takahiro growled, "The blame for this delusion stands right beside you."

"No!" Misaki cried, "It's not a delusion! I love Usagi-san!"

"No you don't, Misaki!" Takahiro cried, "Don't you see? They're just messing with your mind! He doesn't love you, Misaki! He's just using you!"

"Take that back!" Misaki screamed, shoving his brother back, "Take it back, Nii-san!"

"Takahiro, you have no right-" Usagi-san started to say.

"I have every right!" Takahiro yelled on the top of his lungs, "I'm trying to save my little brother from you and that stupid cousin of yours evil ways!"

"Shuichi isn't stupid!" Misaki shouted, "He's kind and he's understanding and he's the strongest person I've ever known!"

"I don't care!" Takahiro snapped, "He's the reason that you were kidnapped! He's the reason that I nearly lost you! When he was in the hospital, I prayed that he would just di-"

"_**Enough!**_" Shuichi's powerful voice boomed from the top of the stairs.

Everyone froze as the rock star slowly made his descent down the stairs. His eyebrows were furrowed together in a dark glare while his amethyst eyes reflect anger and pain. Akihiko gulped. When Shuichi reached the final step, he stopped. He just stood there, glaring.

"Who the hell are you?" Takahiro growled.

"Shindou Shuichi," Shuichi said coldly.

"Huh? You're the bastard that caused all of this?" Takahiro questioned, glaring at the rock star.

Shuichi just stood there for a second before a bright smile broke out on his face, "Misaki~!"

"Y-Yes?" Misaki blinked just before being tackled to the couch.

"Shuichi!" Akihiko gasped, violet eyes widening.

"H-How did you," Misaki started to ask.

"Wah! There's so many voices in the apartment now!" Shuichi cried, clinging to Misaki tightly, "I can't tell everyone apart when they're all yelling."

Misaki's eyes widened before he hugged the crying rock star, "Sorry bout that, Shuichi."

"Oi!" Takahiro snapped, "Get away from Misaki!"

"Nii-san! Don't you dare yell at Shuichi!" Misaki snapped back as he helped Shuichi sit up.

"Wait," Shuichi whispered, eyes trembling, "N-Nii-san?"

"Yeah, I'm Misaki's older brother," Takahiro spat.

"B-But you were talking about taking Misaki away from Aki," Shuichi whimpered.

"Of course! He's trying to forever trap Misaki on this sinful path-" Takahiro started to shout.

"Shut up!" Shuichi cried, jumping to his feet, "Aki would never do such a thing! Aki loves Misaki with all of his heart! And Misaki loves Aki just as much!"

"Bull shit!" Takahiro shouted, grabbing Shuichi by his shirt and lifting him off the ground, "How do you expect me to believe that my baby brother, whom I raised after our parents died when he was eight, suddenly turn out to be gay for my once best friend! It's total bull shit."

"You not accepting it is bull shit!" Shuichi shouted back, eyebrows furrowed into a glare, "You're his older brother! You should love him for however he is and support him no matter what! And if he never told you about him and Aki, can you blame him? Especially if this is how you react!"

"Shut up!" Takahiro shouted, "What would you know of it! What would you know of the pain of it all? What do you know of my feelings about it! What do you know about Misaki! You're the reason that he was kidnapped! There's no way that you would know what I went through during that week! There's no way you know what I actually feel about this!"

Shuichi's eyes widened, 'So that's it.'

"You're wrong!" Misaki cried, "Shuichi gave up so much to protect me because he does understand everything!"

"Be quiet!" Takahiro shouted again.

"Stop it, Takahiro!" Akihiko shouted, about to rip Shuichi away from Takahiro.

"Aki, I can handle it," Shuichi whispered.

"Hush up!" Takahiro snapped.

"You're just afraid right now," Shuichi stated calmly, taking in the tone and emotion behind the man's voice.

"I said hush up!" Takahiro shouted louder.

Shuichi sighed before smiling warmly, "It's alright, Takahiro-san."

"What!" Takahiro snapped.

"I said that it's alright," Shuichi smiled, not facing anyone, "Because I know exactly what you're feeling."

"What are you talking about?" Takahiro glared.

"It's frightening, right?" Shuichi whispered barely loud enough for them to hear, "To suddenly not being able to control anything that goes on around you? To know that you can't protect those that you love from the cruelty in this world ? To feel as you failed them? It's so painful that it's frightening, right?

"I know exactly what you're afraid of," Shuichi continued, "It's not that you don't approve of their relationship, right? No, you're the type to fear of those that might hurt your precious baby brother."

Takahiro's eyes widened as he stared at the pink-haired rock star, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I've figured you out," Shuichi smiled happily, "You still love your baby brother but you're afraid for him. You just want to protect him from the world that will now be against him."

The once fuming male slowly released the rock star. He took a step backwards and just stared at the boy. How was it that he could see through him as clear as day? He watched Shuichi sigh and turn around. The boy was gingerly stepping passed the few that stood behind him. When he thought boy was going to step around a stack of books by the coffee table, though, Takahiro watched as the rock star trip over them. But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the fact that he didn't even bring his arms up to protect his face from hitting the coffee table.

"Shuichi!" Akihiko and Misaki cried as Shuichi wailed out in pain.

"Damn it!" Shuichi cursed, holding his forehead, "I thought that I had cleared this already!"

"D-Didn't you see it?" Manami asked, kneeling next to the poor boy.

Misaki looked up and glared at Takahiro, "That's what I was trying to tell you when I said that Shuichi gave up so much to keep me save."

"What are you saying, Misaki?" Takahiro asked, startled by the anger directed at him.

"Shuichi gave them his body to protect me," Misaki growled, "And he lost his eyesight to save me from them."

"Wha?" Takahiro gasped, staring at the strange boy, "Y-You can't see?"

"No," Shuichi sighed, "Damn it. I really hope I don't have a bruise. It's such a pain to have to cover them up with make-up."

"Why do you have to cover it up, Shindou-kun?" Aikawa asked, reminding everyone that she was still there.

"I have a concert tonight," Shuichi stated, feeling around a bit.

"Wh-What!" Manami gasped, "In your condition?"

"What does me being blind have to do with me doing what I love?" Shuichi chuckled, "When I perform on stage, I get such a high that can carry me through anything. The fans' energy becomes my own. It's one reason that if you watch one of my concerts, I get more and more hyper throughout the show.

"The same thing can be said about them though," Shuichi said, smiling sadly, "If I don't go out there and show them that I'm alright, all of my fans will get worried. But if I go out on stage and act like my normal self, they will all be relieved and feel better again. I can't just leave them. Not when I know that if I do, I'll cause so many people trouble."

"Shuichi," Akihiko said, helping his cousin, "Still, you should wai-"

"No," Shuichi growled, "If there is one thing that I've learned through all of this is to never put off what I can do today."

Takahiro just stared at the strange man for a second more before turning on his heel and fleeing from the apartment.

"Takahiro!" Manami called, racing after him.

"Nii-san!" Misaki cried.

"It's alright, Misaki," Shuichi said, smiling slightly, "He's just scared and confused. You'll see. Your brother will come around soon enough."

Misaki stared at the door for a second longer before pulling Shuichi into a tight hug, "I really hope that you're right, Shuichi…I really, really do hope that you're right…"

* * *

_**Mizu: Yeah…I got really side-tracked with the ending…This is actually my third try at it. The first two came out…violent. **_

_**Misaki: Why?**_

_**Mizu: Cause I'm bored and none of my friends like the really bloody, gory, intense anime that I do and I don't want to force them to watch it with me. So I take my pent up desire for it out on my stories. Especially when I come up to a conflict.**_

_**Misaki: You're so messed up in the head.**_

_**Mizu: I know…Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~!**_

_**Shuichi: Hey, am I going to be blind forever?  
Mizu: Mizu no tell because that would ruin the ending for everyone else.**_

_**Shuichi: But~! I really want to be able to see my sweet Yuki!**_

_**Mizu: Nope. Not telling. Ciao for now guys~!**_

_**Shuichi and Misaki: Meanie… **_


	16. Kind yet Painful Smile

_**Mizu: Yes I know that it's been a VERY long time since I've last updated. Let's just say that after a week of no internet, worries about family relations, and trying to find a place to live has really drained me of creativity or want to work on any of my stories. Yeah…Mizu has had some rotten luck lately. Anyways, I don't own Gravitation and their songs, Junjou Romantica, nor Rin Rin Signal by **__**Asami Shimoda**_

_**Btw, w**__**hen Rin Rin Signal comes up, here's how you can tell who's singing:**_

_Shuichi_

Misaki

_Usagi-san_

_**Yuki**_

* * *

_**Just Coincidence?**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Kind yet Painful Smile**_

* * *

"Ready Shu?" Hiro asked as he and his best friend stood backstage.

Shuichi nodded, gripping Misaki and Akihiko's hands tighter, "Yep!"

Hiro looked out across the stage and nodded to Fujisaki. Looking one last time at his best friend, the guitarist began playing his part as he walked out on stage. The two played together for a couple of seconds before suddenly stopping. When they did, Shuichi released Akihiko's hand. He allowed Misaki to lead him out onstage. He smirked as he listened to the uproar of his fans. Walking up to the center of the stage, the pinkette brought a hand up to his wireless headset.

"La-Li-Ho~!" Shuichi beamed, laughing lightly, "How is everyone tonight!"

Cries of various responses was his answer.

"Good~! Now before we get started with this concert, there's somone I want you all to meet!" Shuichi smirked, making sure Misaki wouldn't rush off stage, "This is Takahashi Misaki and my new and precious friend. You guys wouldn't believe how awesome this kid is!"

Misaki blushed as everyone cheered for him.

"Go on," Shuichi laughed, "Aki is probably getting antsy backstage."

Misaki nodded before rushing off the stage. Shaking his head, Shuichi nodded to his band mates. Soon, the beginning to _Blind Game Again_ started up. But just before Shuichi could even get the first word out, his microphone cut out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ryota's voice sounded over the sound system.

"Oh, come on!" Shuichi shouted, stomping his foot as his mike came back on, "Leave me alone, old man!"

"He doesn't even have the decency to wait till after the concert," Hiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Who's he?" Suguru asked, startled over the sudden turn of events.

"Shuichi's dad is paying us a visit," Hiro growled slightly.

"He's not my dad!" Shuichi snapped, "Not anymore at least."

"How can you say that, Shuichi?" Ryota asked as he climbed up on stage, "After all, you are a Usami."

A collective gasp filtered through the audience.

"Really? Shuichi growled, "That's the only reason you came here? To try and ruin my image even though the fact my name being different makes absolutely no difference?"

"Well there's the facts that you were engaged-" Ryota started.

"To a woman who rather either make my life a living hell or kill herself than to be with me," Shuichi pointed out, "And she did both."

"And that you should be taking over some parts of the Usami legacy by now," Ryota added.

"In case you've forgotten, I was adopted by my mother's husband and took his name instead. Plus, I'm twenty-two! No matter what you say now will not stand up in court," Shuichi smirked, "I have nothing that binds me to the Usami name."

"What about Akihiko?" Ryota questioned.

"Well, before _**you**_ decided to crash my concert, everyone would have just assumed that since he and my lover are both famous writers that I met him through Yuki," Shuichi sighed.

"I didn't want to play this card, Shuichi," Ryota chuckled holding up three fingers, "But tell me Shuichi, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Shuichi's eyes widened as he froze, "W-Why should I? Can't you tell yourself? After all, they are your fingers."

"Shuichi," Ryota smirked, "You know that that won't work. You have to look at me to see them."

Biting his lip, Shuichi slowly turned to face the direction he head Ryota's voice. At the same time, Ryota quietly moved up behind the rock star.

Shuichi nervously laughed, "Y-You have two fingers up."

Hearing the confused murmurs of a few front row fans, Shuichi felt his heart sink.

"Not even close," Ryota chuckled from right behind his son, smirking as the pop star jumped away from him and off the stage.

"Shindou-kun!" many of his fans screamed as he fell off the stage.

"Damn you," Shuichi groaned, feeling around for the stage, "Ruining my concert…I won't forgive you for this, old man."

"Sh-Shindou-san?" a young teenage girl nervously asked placing her hand on his shoulder, "A-Are you okay?"

Shuichi sighed before taking the girls' hand in his own, "No, but I'll explain everything once I get back on stage…Care to help me up there?"

"Sure~!" the girl beamed, quickly leading the rock star to the stage.

"Thanks," Shuichi smiled before hoisting himself up onto the stage.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Ryota chuckled, sure that he had finally won, "Upset that your pathetic career is almost over?"

"Over?" Shuichi scoffed, "Over this? Pfft~! Yeah right. The only thing you've managed to do here tonight is scare my fans, which, my dear old "_father_", is completely unforgivable."

Suddenly, Usami Ryota found himself bound and captured thanks to Bad Luck's own homicidal manager, K. The entire band let out a sigh of relief as the cursing Usami was dragged off stage. Smiling sadly, Shuichi turned to his audience.

"Wow. Didn't expect that to happen," Shuichi nervously chuckled, "But boy, does that guy know how to ruin a good time."

Shuichi ran a hand through his hair, "Look guys…I need to tell you guys something pretty big…You know how for the past month, I just seemed to drop off the face of the Earth?"

He earned a unanimous "Yeah." in response.

"Well…I was in a…accident and spent the last three weeks in the hospital," Shuichi admitted, flinching when he heard all of his fans gasp, "And because of what happened…I can no longer see."

Silence ensued for a total of 1.3 seconds before…

"_**WHAT!**_" the entire crowd screamed.

"Y-Yeah," Shuichi weakly smiled, "I'm completely blind. And before you ask me, no. According to the doctors, I will never again have any sort of vision…

"But oh well~!" Shuichi beamed, ignoring the cries of his fans, "I can't change it so might as well deal with it. It's not the end of the world and I'm not gonna pretend that it is. I'm not quitting just cause life wants to throw some hardships at me. But I do need your help."

"Our help?" he heard a few of his fans ask.

"I kind of need you guys to yell at me whenever I get too close to the edge," Shuichi explained, smirking, "If I get too close to the edge, you guys need to scream , "Yuki!" Okay?"

"Why Yuki?" Hiro asked, chuckled as Suguru just shook his head.

Shuichi just shrugged, "Just cause I can."

"Alright already. Can we please get on with the concert now?" Fujisaki asked impatiently.

"You bet~!" Shuichi beamed.

Once more, the beginning of _Blind Game Again_ started. This time, after the shock passed, most of the fan erupted in laughter of the shock passed, most of their fans erupted in laughter at Shuichi's choice for their first song of the night.

_Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll __**(Blind Game Again Quite a worn-out crumpled doll)**_

_itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase __**(Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights)**_

_zawameku kaze ni meguru raito ga __**(Amid the rustling wind, the light around me)**_

_oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku __**(makes a sound that slips through my memory. There's a temptation I certainly hadn't expected would be so incomprehensible)**_

_**.**_

Joy reflected out from Shuichi's useless eyes as his prized voice and lyrics rolled off of his tongue. His body was completely relaxed as it went through its familiar motions along with the music. During the moments that he wasn't singing, his mouth was occupied by a warm and loving smile.

"Yuki!" the audience yelled the second Shuichi nearly walked off the stage.

Shuichi just laughed before quickly stepping back.

.

_kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru __**(your pace, with your heart thrown into turmoil. The night where nothing can be held back has passed for us.)**_

_mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku __**(Its yet-unseen conclusion is still an illusion.)**_

_Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake __**(Don't Let me Down You're always just flirting.)**_

_Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai __**(Cry for the sun I can't see anything at all.)**_

_jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ? __**(Who is it that's screaming inside me?)**_

_**.**_

Shuichi smirked at the irony at his own lyrics. When he had originally written this song, he had only added that part in due to his past experience with his temporary blindness. Perhaps if he had known that he would one day be blind again only permanently, would he have still written it as so?

.

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll __**(Blind Game again Quite an indecisive doll)**_

_todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero __**(If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then - let's fling it away.)**_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll __**(Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll)**_

_itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase __**(Shatter the eternally-unchanging nights)**_

_**.**_

_nagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun o somete yume o nisu __**(These flowing tears have stained me with rampant lies and let my dreams escape.)**_

_sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu __**(Ash-gray passion dances in the sky.)**_

_Don't Let me Down kitto kitsu kyashinai __**(Don't Let me Down I'm sure you won't notice)**_

_Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze __**(Cry for the sun I want to be broken with you)**_

_subete o moyasu toki o tomero __**(Let's stop time in the instant when we burn) everything...)**_

_**.**_

"Yuki!" the crowd shouted again allowing Shuichi to back up before he fell off stage.

.

_Blind Game again shiketa hitomi no Doll __**(Blind Game again A misty-eyed doll)**_

_imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru __**(The night when those meaningless tears flowed has passed for us.)**_

_Drastic Game a Game tomeidake no Doll __**(Drastic Game a Game A doll that only sighs)**_

_dokoma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase __**(Shatter the nights that never change, no matter where)**_

_**.**_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll __**(Blind Game again Quite an indecisive doll)**_

_todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero __**(If it's a dream that can't be reached, well, then - let's fling it away.)**_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll __**(Drastic Game a Game Quite a worn-out, crumpled doll)**_

_itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase __**(Shatter the eternally-unchanging night )**_

_**.**_

"Yuki!" the audience laughed as Shuichi nearly fell of the edge again.

Shuichi laughed along with them, wiping the sweat from his brow. This was harder than he thought…

_Blind Game Again…_

_Drastic Game Again…_

_Blind Game Again…_

_Drastic Game Again…_

* * *

_Roughly an hour later…_

The band members all laughed as Shuichi pulled himself back up from where fell off the stage. Well, he didn't fall exactly. The rock star had managed to grab ahold of the side of the stage before he fell completely…though somehow he did that with his legs. Not that the front row girls were complaining. After all, it wasn't every day that one got to see the slightly muscular abdomen and most of the chest of your favorite pop singer. And since Shuichi couldn't see, he didn't notice the same fans taking several quick pictures of him in his frazzled state. Oh well. It's not like they could hurt his rep any. Once the frazzled pinkette made it back on stage, he shot everyone a cheeky smirk before it turned into a very mischievous one.

"Alrighty! It's getting to that time of the night guys!" Shuichi beamed, "It's almost time for the concert to draw to a close~!"

A resounding, "Aaaawwwwww~!" echoed back at the band.

"I know, I know. If I would have it my way, I would keep singing until my voice gave out," Shuichi laughed.

'Which could happen if you keep singing for any longer,' Hiro and Suguru thought to themselves.

"But before we go, we have two more songs to sing for you guys~!" Shuichi exclaimed, joy radiating off of him.

"Two more?" Hiro questioned quietly.

"One more with both of us and then one just with me playing," Suguru sighed, "He came up to me earlier today about it…I-I couldn't refuse with the way he asked.

"Shall we begin?" Shuichi asked the audience, ignoring the conversation behind him, "This is our newest song, Anti-Nostalgic."

As the music started, everyone in the room quieted down. There wasn't a sound made from any of the people in attendance. They were all suddenly in a trance. Every single eye at that crowded concert was locked onto Shuichi's face and the strange emotion that he held on it. Pain.

Hiro and Suguru looked at each other in worry when Shuichi didn't immediately start singing. This wasn't how they rehearsed this song. There was to be no introduction to Anti-Nostalgic. What on earth was Shuichi doing? That's when the two really started listening to the sound of the song. It was so heart retching to hear now that there was no background noise coming from the audience. It actually made the heart ache to listen to it but you couldn't seem to block it out. Was that Shuichi's intention? Both smiled softly when they figured out their strange vocalist's thoughts.

Finally, after going through the first verse and chorus, Shuichi finally began to sing.

.

_Toumei ga yozora somete __**(Transparency dyes the night sky, and)**_

_hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi __**(I walk alone on the road that always leads home.)**_

_Kuchizusamu konna kimochi __**(Singing to myself, I want to send these kinds of feelings)**_

_nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM... __**(to you in your sleep, oh, um...) **_

_**.**_

Shuichi had kept his eyes closed till that part. As he slowly fluttered his eyes open, he could have sworn he heard every single person in attendance's breath catch in their throats. The reason for this was the second Shuichi's beautiful amethyst eyes opened, the entire audience caught sight of the tears that were threatening to flow out. It touched something deep within all of them. They didn't know what it was about the song but there was something behind their beloved singer's words that held a sense of heartbreak and betrayal. It was if he was singing of a lover that had forsaken him…

.

_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru __**(I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself)**_

_tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni... __**(tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind...)**_

_dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru __**(The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little.)**_

_toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru __**(I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time.)**_

_**.**_

_Toozakaru kumo ni nosete __**(I place my feelings on the receding clouds)**_

_boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi __**(on the road home, where I pause to stand.)**_

_Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki __**(You are already a part of my continuing dreams; )**_

_todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru __**(I know that (those feelings) can't possibly reach you from here)**_

_**.**_

The damns that were holding back his tears finally broke as hot tears streamed down his face. But Shuichi's voice never faltered. Not once. This alone amazed the crowd gathered there. But nothing more could surprise them more when Shuichi suddenly started to smile his kindest yet most painful smile. That smile seemed to change the whole meaning of the song. Now instead of being forsaken, he was finding a love that he did not feel as if he deserved. It for some reason, that hurt everyone's hearts more than thinking that someone could abandon the rock star.

.

_Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru __**(The tears keep falling; just by being able to be close to you,)**_

_kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa... __**(I'm starting to want a smile, just a little...)**_

_Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru __**(Someone asks questions; I'm starting to want this to make more sense.)**_

_kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru __**(You cast those too-brilliant days into a fading shadow.)**_

_**.**_

Shuichi slowly brought his hand up to his face and wiped away the tears. Every single eye was still locked on the pinkette's face. The smile had yet to fade. If anything, it became a little more warm but that pain that it held was still there. It caused all of his fans ask the same question. What on earth had Shuichi gone through?

.

_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru __**(I'm tangled up in something; I'm getting a little sick of myself)**_

_tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni... __**(tangled up in the feelings to convey to those days that have been left behind)**_

_dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru __**(The heart I've forgotten somewhere is starting to hurt a little. )**_

_toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru __**( I keep searching for you in a night lit by the stars that are bound to that time)**_

_**.**_

Shuichi purposely held out the last note longer than he needed too. Hiro and Suguru shared a quick look, smiling, as they faded out before Shuichi finished his note. After the song, no one in the audience moved. The rock star took a few deep breaths before answering the question all of his fans had on their minds.

"This song is something like a reflection of two very important people in my life," Shuichi stated, not bothering to block out the pain, "One from long ago and one now."

Hiro's eyes widened as his brain instantly knew what Shuichi was talking about, "Shu…Are you should be saying this?"

"Trust me, Hiro," Shuichi sighed, "It's better that they hear it from me than from my father when he decides to expose my entire pass life."

"I guess so…" Hiro sighed.

"So listen guys, you know how my old man was here a little while ago?" Shuichi started, "He said something about me being engaged to someone before, right? Well that was true. However, she was extremely crazy about what she wanted. Let's just say that something happened so that if she stayed with me she wouldn't get what she want. But since we had been engaged since before either of us were born, she couldn't just break it off.

"So instead of sticking it through till we could marry then get a divorce…She decided to ruin my psyche…" Shuichi paused to take a shuddering breath, "She decided to torture me through various mental means before committing suicide to make it so that I would forever feel guilty and ruin my life."

"What?" Fujisaki gasped.

"Shh!" Hiro shushed, "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner but there was kind of a lot going on."

"But she didn't make me feel guilty because of the letter that she left behind. She cursed me out and told me to go burn in hell. In her last minutes, she tried to be the cruelest person in the world when throughout our lives I had never done one bad thing to her," Shuichi clenched his fists, "I gave her everything like the idiot I was…I truly loved her. So when I found out that she had used me like she did, I didn't feel guilty. No, I felt betrayed and pissed off. I was never going to forgive her.

"I can't say that I've forgiven her," Shuichi said, slowly relaxing, "But if she hadn't ruined my life, I would probably have been stuck as an Usami for my entire life. In a strange way, she released me from a prison cell that not even I knew I was in…And I would have never met my other most important person, my lover, Yuki Eiri.

"I don't think I would be standing here if it wasn't for Yuki. You guys have no idea how important he is to me. If I didn't have him to stand beside me, I think I would have faded out of existence long ago," Shuichi said, a small smile back on his face, "So that's why I tried my best to write a song for both of them. One that would show that evil woman that even though she is a persistent cloud over my mind, she does not have any control over how my life is anymore while at the same time showing Yuki that no matter what happens, I will forever love him and that he is my guiding light. Even though I don't deserve him or anyone for that matter…"

Silence ensued after that as Shuichi fought not to cry after his last line. The echo of his words was heard loud and clear to all the people there. Slowly, the light sound of clapping was heard from the very back of the crowd that made its way through the cluster of people. Tears fell from many an eye as the ear numbing sound of applause sounded throughout the area.

Shuichi's eyes widened as tears fell from his eyes yet again, "Th-Thank you guys…so much…"

"Shu," Hiro said, walking up to his best friend and pulling him into a tight hug, "After everything you've gone through in your life, it's us that don't deserve you. We don't deserve any of you attention. And yet you go out of your way to make sure that every single one of us leaves here with a smile as wide as yours. This applause isn't to say that they just understand. It's saying thank you to you, Shu. They're thanking you for caring about them so much that you even told them such a horrid part of your life so that they don't worry about you."

"Heh," Shuichi softly chuckled, "You guys still rock."

"Well, duh," Hiro smirked, slowly taking off his guitar, "Now why don't you finish off the concert so that you can go back to your Yuki for the night, k?"

"Yeah~!" Shuichi beamed, "Okay guys, here's the final song of the night~! There's also a bit of a surprise in it too!"

"You're always full of surprises, Shindou-san," Suguru chuckled.

Shuichi stuck out his tongue at the keyboardist, "Oh yeah! Hey, Misaki get out here!"

Misaki gulped before his lover pushed him out back onto stage, 'Here goes nothing. We're really taking a huge risk in doing it but

"I invited Misaki to come and sing this song with me today because of a lot of reasons but the main one you'll find out later, k?" Shuichi beamed as Misaki shakily picked up a microphone, "Ready Misaki?"

Misaki just nodded.

"Okay guys, here's Bad Luck's version of Rin Rin Signal~!" Shuichi cheered, motioning to Suguru to start.

.

_itsumo machiawase no jikan ni (__**I always end up arriving)**__  
hayaku tsukisugite shimau yo(__**at the meeting place way too early,)**__  
anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte (__**even though I know very well)**__  
jikan-doori ja nai no ni ne__** (that you'll never arrive on time.)**_

_sokkenai taido o shita tte (__**Although I try to act cold and angry,) **__  
gaman dekizu ni niyakechau (__**I still can't help but smile in the end.)**__  
anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne (__**The fact that I can't match up to your pace)**__  
chotto kuyashii __**(is making me a little frustrated.)**_

_konna kimochi wa kitto (__**This is for sure the first time)**__  
hajimete no koto ka mo shirenai (__**that I have this kind of feeling.)**__  
dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de (__**What should I do? Don't look at me)**__  
watashi o minaide__** (with those innocent eyes.)**_

_**.**_

Shuichi decided to be cute and point to his eyes, earning several laughs from the audience. Misaki just shook his head as Shuichi continued on.

.

_suki da yo to itte hoshii no (__**"I like you!" is what I want you to say.)**__  
motto chikarazuyoku dakishimete (__**Please hold me tighter.)**__  
watashi no chiisana haato o (__**The only person who can make )**__  
rin to naraseru no wa anata dake yo__** (my small heart ring is you.)**_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara (__**If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,)  
**__sore wa anata e no aizu na no (__**that's my signal to you.)**__  
mimi o sumasete kiite ne (__**Listen to it carefully,)**__  
yosomi o shite'tara kikoenai desho __**(if you look away then you probably won't hear it.)**_

_**.**_

Shuichi smirked as he finished his part, 'Yuki's probably going to be embarrassed cause of this but oh well!'

Misaki took a deep breath to calm his nerves as his part was suddenly upon him, 'I guess I should just be happy that Shuichi picked the part that best fits me.'

.

ore no kimochi ga wakaranai tte (**You always complain that)**  
omae wa itsumo iu keredo (**you don't get what I'm thinking.)**  
sunao na kotoba o itta tte (**But if I tell you how I really feel,)**  
kimochi warugaru dake daro** (I'll probably end up creeping you out.)**

konna seikaku no ore da kedo (**This is the type of person I am,)**  
omae ni wa wakatte'ru hazu (**and you should already know that.)**  
men to mukatte wa ienai keredo (**I can't say this straight in your face,)**  
kansha shite iru (**but I really appreciate everything you do.)**

**.**

Shuichi was still smirking as he joined back in, relishing the fact that he knew something that was going to happen that Misaki didn't.

.

_kore wa _koi no kakehiki_ (__**So these are **_**the tactics of love.**_**)**__  
ijiwaru ne _sonna koto nai daro_ (__**Isn't that mean? **_**No, not at all)**_  
demo ne tsunaida te hanasanai (__**But you're holding tightly to my hand,)**__  
kekkyoku wa yasashii__** (so I guess you're sweet after all.**_

_**.**_

Misaki let out a sigh of relief as Shuichi took over yet again. He didn't know how the pinkette could stand all of these nervous feelings that welled up in his stomach.

.

_suki da yo to itte ageru yo (__**I will tell you "I like you!")**__  
uttoushii kurai itte ageru yo (__**I'll say it so much until you become annoyed.)**__  
hontou ni uttoushisou da ne (__**You look really annoyed now,)**__  
yamero to iwarete mo yamemasen kara__** (but even if you tell me to stop, I won't.)**_

_rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara (__**If you ignore my Rin(g) Rin(g) signal,)**__  
ihan kippu kitte shimau zo (__**I'll give you a red card as penalty.)**__  
kizukanakatta ja sumanai (__**Saying "I didn't notice" will not do,)**__  
iiwake saretara yurushichau ka mo__** (but if you give me an excuse, maybe I'll forgive you)**_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara (__**If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...)**__  
(darin rinrin) {__**(Darin/Darling Rin(g) Rin(g).)}**_

rin to oto ga kikoeta nara **If you've heard the Rin(g) sound...**_  
_(darinrin)_(oi kora!)_(uhya-){**(Darin/Darling Rin(g).)**_**(Hey you!)**_**(Eek!)}**

**.**

Shuichi smirked as he heard someone else walk out on stage. Misaki was too busy to notice but the crowd wasn't. Everyone started to scream out in excitement as Usami Akihiko walked out on stage. They screamed even more so when he suddenly wrapped his arms around his lover, quickly singing a line, causing the brunette to actually shriek out.

Shuichi just laughed a bit before continuing on with the song. What Shuichi didn't know, however, was that another famous author had walked out with Akihiko. Yuki now stood behind the rock star, smirking out at the audience. Hiro suddenly appeared on stage as well, holding up a sign…

.

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara (__**If you've heard the Rin(g) sound,)**_

_**.**_

… that told the audience to yell out Shuichi's code word. And they did.

"Yuki!" they all shouted and Shuichi took a small step back.

_sore wa anata e no aizu na no (__**that's my signal to you.)**_

_**.**_

"Yuki!" they shouted again, confusing Shuichi but he still took another step back.

.

_mimi o sumasete kiite ne (__**Please listen to it carefully.)**_

_**.**_

"Yuki!" the crowd laughed as Shuichi finally backed up into Yuki's open arms which he quickly wrapped around the stunned rock star.

.

_**mimi o sumasenakute mo kikoete'ru (Even if I don't listen carefully, I can hear it!)**_

_**.**_

Yuki sang the last line of the song, surprising Shuichi due to his lover's tone deafness that he could do so correctly. The blonde slowly turned his lover around to face him and lifted off the headset microphone from his lover's skull. As Suguru finished off the song, the normally cold man pulled his lover closer for a scalding kiss. Fans shrieked at the sudden display while Misaki was trying to flee from the stage and Akihiko's attempts to follow Shuichi's example. Hiro just laughed when Fujisaki instantly stopped playing in favor of putting on his stunned/freaked out face.

After a while, the two finally broke apart. Before Shuichi could say a word though, Yuki turned to the audience, one arm still wrapped around his lover, holding him close to his person. The other held his microphone up to his mouth.

"Sorry but I'm done sharing him for the night," Yuki smirked, quickly tossing the microphone to Hiro.

Shuichi was about to complain when he was suddenly lifted of the ground. He collided with Yuki's hard, warm chest. Fans squealed and some passed out due to their nosebleeds as Eiri ran off the stage, carrying his lover bridal style.

Shuichi just laughed as tears of happiness ran down his face.

* * *

_**Mizu: I finally got this one done! **_

_**Yuki: You sure did take your sweet time with it.**_

_**Mizu: Hush up. The second song that I wanted to use was Time in My Heart but I can't find the English translation to it so I didn't know if it would fit. So I settled for Anti-Nostalgic instead. **_

_**Usagi-san: You went through a lot of emotions through most of this chapter. **_

_**Yuki: Even though most of the chapter were songs.**_

_**Mizu: I said hush up! Grrr…**_

_**Shuichi: Well, I liked it~!**_

_**Mizu: Yay! Anyway, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now people!**_


	17. A quick note for all of the readers

_**Mizu: This isn't a chapter for those that all thought that it would be. I just want to take some time to explain a couple of things.**_

_**First, yes I am still working on Just Coincidence? Unless I say that it is the end of a story, it is never finished.**_

_**Second, I actually have the next one and possibly two chapters written out in notebooks. They've been written for a while now but…well, the notebooks they were in have kind of disappeared. I have been trying to find them with little luck. I have also tried to rewrite them but…I hate everything that I put down. **_

_**Third, the ending is in sight but there are possible spin offs of this story in the eventual future…though they do depend on what happens in the story.**_

_**Fourth, I have a question for you all. Should Shuichi stay blind forever or should he somehow regain some of his sight? I have absolutely no problem in letting him stay blind but I know that a lot of you probably would. So I'm asking you, the readers, as to which path you'd like me to go down in writing this. Now, I'm not saying that I will follow it the way that you want me to, but if a lot of people seem to want the same choice, I will do my best to write it. If nobody tells me what they want, you leave the choice up to me.**_

_**Fifth, I am currently trying to finish up A LOT of stories so when I do find/finish the chapters, PLEASE don't expect me to update within the next week. I have too many plot lines and plot bunnies racing around in my head to concentrate on one story for too long. I do hope to finish this one soon though…I say that but I know that it's going to take a lot to do so.**_

_**Sixth, I have a life people. I love all of you guys but the constant spam of "Update!" or "Are you ever going to update?" gets really old. Believe me, I know how long how it's been since I've updated. I write the story, remember? And I realize that a lot of people like my fanfictions. But that's just it, they are just fanfiction. I have a real life with things that I can't ignore so all of my fanfiction comes after that. My junior year of college will be starting up here in about two weeks so my time is going to be further crunched. That doesn't mean I won't be trying to write but it just won't happen as fast as you all want it to. Also, this particular part of this author note is more or less for all of my stories, not just this one.**_

_**Seventh, I really do love all of your reviews. You guys are normally so kind and nice and it makes my day to read what you all took time out of your days to write. Please know that I read every single one and I normally will browse through them periodically when I'm down or need some inspiration.**_

_**Eighth, This is getting pretty long, right?**_

_**Ninth, I am going to be cutting back on writing lemon scenes. This isn't just because of what fanfiction threatened to do a while back (never saw anything from it though, or at least, I never did.) It's more for the fact that I know that I probably have a lot of readers that don't like or feel comfortable reading such things. That being said, they aren't going to be completely cut out because I like the lemon scenes, even though I still have a hard time writing them. Anyways, from now on though, there will be more implied situations as well as bold printed capitalized warnings at the beginning and end of said scenes. **_

_**Tenth, I have several new stories that I want to post but will not until several of my older fics are completed. Sometimes this leads to characters becoming a little more OOC than I normally end up writing them because I can confuse stories sometimes. I apologize in advance.**_

_**I think that that's everything. I am really sorry for not updating sooner and I hope to have some new chapters up sometime soon. Ciao for now~!**_

* * *

_**P.S. I wrote this all at like one o'clock in the morning so I also apologize for any spelling, grammar, and any other mistakes found present in this. Night everybody~! Mizu is going to sleep now.**_


End file.
